


Who would have thought?

by Shadow7



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is completely about what i think happened, how it started, at least.. i might go till December 2015 but i'm not sure yet. Anyway. Enjoy. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first fanfic ever. Shefani has been growing on me since season 7 i must admit. Your work is amazing and inspiring so i just thought of sharing my thought and feelings about them. I've been a stefani stan since 2012 and a Bser since 2010.. so them together is just a dream!   
> Quick thing, i'm not from the States and english is not my first language soo.. mercy

It was going to be ok. It had to, I have been through worse, people around the world were going through worse, but in that moment when you feel like everything you know it´s actually crumbling in little tiny shattering pieces and you could do nothing but stand and watch how it all burnt, you don’t listen to your brain you listen to the anger that you have been holding on for so long, days, months, damn, even years.

I have learned with age, watching people´s life revolve around me, relationships, marriages and break ups, that keeping a family working, is hard, the people that say it is easy are liars, there is nothing easy about eating, sharing, sleeping, living with someone else who isn’t you, you can’t read their minds, boy if I could, I wouldn’t be in this mess right now, that’s for sure. It´s that moment when the pain feels too strong to bear, that you are sitting in a chair in your best friends backyards while you know your husband is making his bags to leave the house that you have been sharing for so long, and you put that fake a smile on your face, that you realized you were too proud to see the hard edges that were never soothed, the lies you now understand, that tightness in your gut that always told you something was off. 

It´s that moment watching two of your boys playing soccer, while your little tiny baby is falling sleep on your dad´s chest, that you feel like falling to the ground in fetal position and crying yourself till the exhaustion because since all began you haven’t been able to sleep well or the pain fades away, whichever came sooner.

- _Why don’t you go to rest, honey? You seem exhausted_.-

I turn to my dad´s beaming voice, a sad smile with even sadder eyes. Man, he was all I ever wanted in a man, that thing that girls always want someone who is like their father for good or for bad, its complete right in my case. He is caring, supportive, always has our backs, doesn’t matter how crazy life has been for almost 30 years now, he and mom were always there, for the good, for the bad and for the crazy.

They know what happened, my mom and my brother´s wife who is also my best friends were in the other room when I found out about the affair the night after the Grammys, I was upstairs in my oldest son´s room looking for the directions on his tablet after my phone died, that a new message for … my ex, appeared in the top of the screen. – _When are you free? Did you told her about the business trip already? We haven’t seen each other in so long. I miss how my legs feel after the trips *wink*-_ I couldn’t believe it. After 20 years of relationship he was cheating on me, first I was shocked and I turned angry in a matter of seconds, but the pain won and the tears came flowing instantly after that.  I could only imagine that I let a strong sob cut through me, loud enough to be heard downstairs where they were waiting for me. -   _Gwen_ \- I heard the scream in the back of my mind, like I was in another zone, in the twilight zone, where your suspicions about the affair are more real than the wedding band in your left hand. I felt arms around me and soothing voices talking, but I couldn’t understand I couldn’t even see from the tears.

- _That motherfucker. I´m going to kill him_ \- I heard my sister saying, and then a pause and then a tight hug that made me cry harder while gasping for air.

\- _What´s going on? Baby, what is happening? Somebody tell me something_.- my mom said.

\- _Look at the text_ -

And in that moment everything shattered. After crying for at least one hour and about 40 extra minutes of sobs and gasps while explaining my feelings, my anger and of course my suspicions, I calmed down. 2 hours after all, my husband returned home with three very sleepy kids, my brothers and father with them, to be honest, a very seldom thing for them to go out, just the boys. My family never really clicked with Gavin, how ironic now.  I had already asked my mom to take the boys with them tonight while I talk to Gavin, so without even saying hi, the woman just got up took Apollo from his arms while my sister in law took the boys stuff.

- _Sugar, you guys are staying with grandpa and grandma tonight_ \- I said to my boys, and the looks from all males were confused.

- _Wha_..- Gavin started saying but my mom cut him while saying their goodbyes and dragging all of them out the door, even cutting my father who with a concern face tried to reach out to me.

When de door closed, it felt real, it actually did, the cheating became a reality, it didn’t matter that I had cry so much in the last two hours, I wanted to start over again..

- _You got a message. A very interesting one. You should know that both of our phones are synchronized with Kings tablet_ \- that’s all I said, and his faced fall.

- _Oh Gwen_ \- that’s all I remembered he said. The rest was a screaming match, finger pointing, accusations and of course jealousy. Flashbacks to three years ago, the first time we fought about the nanny, that thing that people say, that you are the first to know but the last to found out, well, it´s pretty damn true. After spending over three hours fighting, going back and forth, it was decided. Therapy was the option, cut communications with the girl, but for the sake of all, he wasn’t going to move out, not just yet, not without trying, not without fighting. As I said, marriage and families are not easy to maintaining but for those three boys that are the light of my life, everything was worth it.

That´s why returning to The Voice was just a breath of spring, just what I need it. The guys, being out of the house, being busy, not thinking about Gavin, the nanny the affair, not thinking about anything but making dreams come true, it was a damn relieve. By that time, therapy already fail, learning about the length and strength of the affair was even worse that in the beginning, I couldn’t believe my eyes, my ears when he finally came clean after months in therapy and family trips, we were done, lawyers were called, talks with kids, they understood to a certain point that mommy and daddy were done, after so long and so many things, the relationship was over, the divorce was going to be announce on august, apparently divorces come in groups too, and Jen Garner and me were in that one together, at least a friend who understood what was up in that moment. So definitely returning to The Voice and to my music was needed.

That weekend, in July, before we started shooting the blinds, a very loud and fun dinner took place at Pharrell´s, we hadn’t talk as much as we normally did, and I knew for fact that he knew something was up when Tony told me that P had asked him about me, that was confirmed when I told him that Gavin wasn’t going to dinner, so as I anticipated, Pharrell asked me to come earlier, so I did.

- _Hey boo_ \- he said when he opened the door with his cute smile and goofy outfit.

- _Pharrell_ \- I said while hugging him as tight as I could.

I entered his house, beautiful, filled with pictures of Rocket and his family, with famous people and not so famous ones, just childhood friends. We sat down and started talking about nothing important, just work, the weather and even pets, but the chit-chat was over and he then made the question.

- _What´s going on, boo_ \- as simple as that. That is Pharrell, just caring, concerned friend that at the end, would do anything for anyone. So, I started to talk, and as I knew, my eyes watered and my throat got dry and his hug made me tear up a little bit.

- _I´m so sorry, boo. I don’t know what to say_ \- he said in an even sweeter voice than usual.

 _-If I don’t know what to say either, I don’t blame you_ \- I said with a watery laugh.- _Everything just blew up. I am afraid the kids are taking notice, and I don’t want them to be miserable, but_ _I don’t know what´s worse, us being stiff and uncomfortable or just…done.-_

- _You have to do what you feel is right. You should just go with your gut_.- then we just sat there hugging and thinking.

-I _don’t want to be the only one coming alone. Besides I look miserable_.-

- _You are not going to be the only one without a partner, Blake is also going through something like you, with his wife_ \- he said in a very tamed tone, which it was very weird for him.

Blake, I hadn’t seen him in such a long time, since the Grammys, where I saw him from far, he was with Miranda. Blake´s wife is not very liked, not in the group, not with the producers, and of what I have heard, not even in the industry, at least not by people I was friends with. She is a little…stiff, she is a little too spoiled, childish, not funny, and doesn’t enjoy Blake´s jokes, something I really don’t understand, he can be one of the most hilarious persons I have ever met, even my parents, who he had met briefly, though so. Blake is just one big bear, huggable, funny, sweet, and even handsome, I must admit that a quite few times I got lost in his eyes, his smiles and those damn dimples.

- _Oh no, them too. What the hell is going on now_.- I said.

- _Well, I don’t know much, but they were trying to work things through but are not working great. She keeps touring and well, I shouldn’t say this at all…_ \- he got quiet for a little bit and then – _apparently she has been cheating on him for a while too, but not just one guy. He sort of knew about the others but with this one, he caught them. We were in the middle of shooting when he caught them, her tour manager and apparently other guys of her band_ -

- _Oh my God. Poor Blake, ugh. What a bitch. How could she have done this to him_.-

- _It also happened to you_ …-

 _-I know, but is just that Blake is just…Blake_.-

- _And you are freaking_ _Gwen Stefani_ \- Pharrell said with a laugh that I followed. That’s all it took to know that I had P´s complete support and love, all the way through.

Dinner started, the first one to arrive were Carson and his wife, and ten minutes later Adam and Behati with a much thinner Blake, who had a sad aura that made me hug him so tight that it hurt a little. Dinner was fun and very loud, man, I couldn’t wait to start the show, laughs, drinks, even a little karaoke. There was only one moment that turned weird in the night that happens when there is 3 happy couples and two soon-to-be-single people, every couple started to gush and then there was me and Blake, who made me a signal to go to the balcony.

- _So, that was weird.-_ he started with a laugh when we closed the door behind us, coming through the Californian summer breeze.

- _Tell me about it, I hadn’t been third wheel in such a long time, well in this case is, seventh... I guess-_ I answered

\- _I am … third wheel a little too common lately. You probably know. Miranda and I are getting divorce_ \- he said with a sad look

- _Pharrell told me your guys were in trouble, but the decision is made? That sucks. Sorry. Well, I might not be so far from it. Gavin and I are too. We’ll announce in August._

He just look at me with a surprise face that turned tender and then a hugged me, a hug that definitely hurt more than just a little, but it was exactly what I needed.

- _So sorry, baby doll_.-said in my hair

- _Me too sasquatch_ \- I laughed a little.

We talked for about 20 minutes outside, just the two of us, about the new season, my boys, family and even future records, he was the first person who I actually told that I was writing a new record, I laughed more than I had laughed all year long in those 20 minutes and we were both startled when a knock came from the glass door. It was a very confused Adam who made us signals to come in and screamed _Dessert_ muffled by the closed door. We nodded and started to walk.

- _You need a new diet_ \- Blake said. And I just turned stiff, that’s what Gavin always said, that I was big. If Blake saw it, maybe I was. Oh God. No dessert.- _You need some meet, to gain a little weight, an Oklahoma breeze could take you to Texas. Maybe I should give you my other diet, you would win ten pounds in less than two weeks_ , _nothing like some dip and pickles, let me tell ya_ -

- _You think I should gain weight? I don’t know, I feel I haven’t shred my baby weight yet_. Besides you are the one losing weight too-

- _What baby weight? I’m carrying my baby weight; the divorce diet is doing marvelous things to my body. You gorgeous, you look amazing but I do have to say, a few extra pounds is what a good country boy always likes_ \- he said with a cheeky smile and dancing eyes.

\- _Well, maybe I should get a country boy to teach me his ways. My soon-to-be-ex likes me thinner, actually_ -

- _Maybe you should. Damn this city guys and their skinny girls. We? We like to grab. We like to hug and man, we like eat_ \- he said winking while entering the living room

The night turned different, we laughed even more. Blake was being goofier than normal, which was hilarious; his fights with Adam were the best. But it was time to say goodbye, I hugged everyone, and made the boys promise me to have breakfast together the day of the first blind taping.

On my way home I couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone had change since season 7, Adam, Pharrell but specially me and Blake, almost divorced, sad, but with a tight group like we had, it was just less scary. What I didn’t notice is that, those 20 minutes with Blake changed everything, for the first time I said the D word to someone outside my family and my lawyer, and it was that night that my mind was completely set in that topic which was scarier than anything I had done before, I never pictured myself as a single mom of three, with a show or a clothes, shoes, make-up and almost glasses collection. My parents raised an independent, strong and awesome woman that could do anything and didn’t need a man with her. I was going to be ok. That sinking feeling was somehow being lifted a little from my shoulders and for the first time since February I had the feeling: Everything was going to be O.K. So I got home, kissed my boys who were sleep and got a huge spoon of the _regular_ peanut butter and some cookies, I fall asleep while thinking of Blake.

So that leads me here, three days after that night, not that pathetic and hurt as I was before, but definitely bruised and in the process of accepting that things change, so I was not good, I was just Ok.

- _No, I’m fine, I prefer being here, watching the kids play around. It makes me jealous how life is just so easy when you are younger, why in the name of god was I so into growing up. I mean, there is so much going on right now that I wish I could just forget for a little while everything and just laugh. I had a very interesting couple of days, I thought so much about the future, and how dramatic I’ve being, I mean, I have you guys, I have work, and the boys are going to be fine, this happens all the time, I feel like before the dinner party in Pharrell’s I hadn’t laugh in such a long time and made me realized that worse thing happen all the time, and that I’ve been feeling_ …-

- _Empty. You looked empty sweet-girl-_ my dad put Apollo in to his little bouncy crib in the yard and sat right next to me. – _I´m glad you are at that point now, you needed to understand that by yourself, I’m so glad, in no-time you are going to be working and a new routine will keep you and everyone busy, when you need us, we are here. To be honest I never liked Gavin, seemed to stiff, stoic, British for your bubbly goofy personality, but love works in funny ways, and life even more. I figure that after 20 years… well, things would stay the same. I’m sorry that you went through that, you two created beautiful kids and now, work is done, and you move one. Who knows, maybe you’ll find another guy soon enough that will be your prince charming._

\- _The family never liked Gavin, never_ – I laugh.- _Besides_ , an _other guy, I haven’t finish with one, Why in the name of God would I look for another guy-_ I said _.- I mean, do you remember Blake Shelton? He is going through the almost exact same thing with his wife, and he a man, who normally moves on so quickly, is not thinking about that I mean he’s still hurt. I think you need to move on from one and have a little time to yourself then maybe, if it happens, you’ll find someone else. Right now, I just want to finish with the divorce, to be honest. Besides, Blake is the kind of guy who just attracts everyone; he has every girl on set in love with him and his stupid funny cute jokes and those dimples. I’m sure he will move on soon and he doesn’t have kids. Me, I have three boys under 10_.-

- _Blake is getting divorce? Man, I love that guy. He is the kind I see you with, to be honest. Funny, caring, tall and one hundred percent American. It’s sad that he is getting divorce, hell, is always sad, but that wife of his, well ex, I didn’t like her, not one bit, she was so cold that day when we met them, he always trying to reach over her and she didn’t want any of that. Well, It’s true, he is lovable, but so are you, you are sweet, and goofy, and wonderful, successful, you could have the world in your hands if you want it, you just need someone who actually supports you as much as you support him. You are going to get that. I promise you, and it will be surprising I have a feeling about that_.-

I started laughing. As I said, I just need to be over with all of this, and then maybe, in a couple of years someone will come along.

That Monday, the blinds were starting with really great contestants this year and I couldn’t wait. I sent the text reminding the boys for the breakfast, that day was my first day without the children with me; it was going to be rough.

That Monday after dropping off the boys on school and Apollo  on daycare where Gavin would pick them up, I went to my parents and then dropped some boxes of old shoes at my brother’s house, I’ve been cleaning y wardrobe. I returned home to start cooking pancakes with some bacon. Even though I have been vegan for decades, in the last three months I have fall of the wagon and entered in the world of meat all over again and as I was a kid, bacon being my guilty pleasure. At 8:30, the boys arrived, everyone looking divine.

- _Hello, princess. What ya cooking, whatever it is, smells heavenly_.- Blake said in that low, mainly voice of his and my body reacted, a tingly sensation that left me speechless and made me blush like a virgin in the 1800, so I just laughed.

The breakfast was amazing, funny, charge with energy, funny stories and lots of flirtation between Blake and me, and I didn’t realized it until his phone rang and he ignored it, saying – _I prefer speaking to a beautiful girl than anyone else_ \- my blush and our laughs made everyone just stared at us, and in that moment I realized we were speaking soft, only to ourselves and really close to each other, I think he realized it too, because he backed off and sat straight while giving Adam a weird look, who asked about what were we talking about, they weren’t listening. The moment passed but my mind kept on asking _what in the hell was that_? 


	2. What in the hell was that?

_What in the hell was that with Gwen?_ \- Adam asked me on our way to the set.

-I don’t know what you mean- I said nonchalant

- _Yeah right, Blake. You two looked like two teens whispering and giggling at dumb jokes. I mean, I haven’t heard you laugh so much in a really long time. I mean even before…_ \- Adam said while pointing at my wedding ring that laid on my thigh, I kept it on whenever I’m in public. My divorce with Miranda isn’t over yet and I don’t have the time or mind to deal with press right now. Its better just to keep it on and then make the great reveal: I’m divorce because my wife has a big heart, let’s say. -I don’t know. We just were in a laughing mood.

_She is great_ \- I said, assuring not only Adam but to myself, that the skipping on my heart whenever she laugh or looked at me, or just talk, hell, every time I was around her, it’s just me having heart failures early on, it’s less dangerous than actually falling for her, for Gwen Freaking Stefani, an icon, a mother of three boys in the middle of a divorce, with the sweets smile and cutest laugh in the…wow hold on. There is nothing there. She is a coworker, a pal, yeah that’s it. _-I would believe you if I didn’t know you. I clearly remember a drunken night a year ago, when you accepted that you had a crush on her, that you felt attracted to her, and now, both going through a divorce, come on its easy math_.- Adam said with a worrying edge to his voice while we get in to the gates of the studio.

- _Damn that night and your good memory. Listen, yes I feel attracted to her, that’s not a surprise, everyone is. Adam, I’m not divorce yet, I’m not even over what happened with Miranda, and it is Gwen, we could be the last people on earth and nothing would happen. She doesn’t see me in that way, and I’m glad about that, one less thing to think about, I can just admire from far, that’s it_.- I answered as he got into his parking spot.

\- _I’m just saying, you weren’t the only giggly one with heart emoji eyes. She might be interested too, that’s all I’m saying. Just be careful_ \- that’s how the conversation ended while we hopped out of the car and started to walk towards the trailer areas.

It’s exciting, the blinds always are, very tiring for sure, I mean, sitting on a chair for over 10 hours is exhausting but with great people it’s just not that bad and it could actually be pretty fricking great, like this time. Since the photo we took before starting and the first announcement it’s just different, excitingly different, and well, whatever thing happened with Gwen it’s not over yet. Our flirting from the other night and this morning for some reason seems natural and effortless, to the point I completely forgot about those wedding rings on our fingers and that is definitely dangerous. We laughed, we hugged, she threw her shoes at me, she threaten me, I made fun of her, danced in front of her and for her, it’s just natural. The looks from Adam and Pharrell on set are a bit obvious but for some reason we don’t care.

- _God, I’m exhausted. Thank god tomorrow’s shooting it’s not that long. I might even bring the boys, at least Zuma and King, my parents can take Apollo. They will love it_ \- Gwen said to Pharrell while the four of us, Carson and Dana, another producer walked to the trailers to change clothes. Gwen’s kids, I haven’t seen them since last year, they seemed really cool, sweet kids, even thought that day they were a little on the edge with their jackass dad complaining about baby Apollo’s crying. What could he expect from a toddler who wasn’t even a year old.

-Y _o, Blake, I’m gonna change and meet you in the parking lot in, what, 30 minutes_.- Adam said to me. I nodded and got into my trailer. I’ve been staying with Adam for about a month now, I left the house I had with Miranda here in April, I’d been staying in hotels since, but Adam actually got angry about it when I told him, and ask me to go to his place ‘till I found a new one. I already have a house selected for me to rent, but I can’t move there until next month, which is infuriating to be honest, at least right now is just Adam and me, Behati left LA about a week ago and returns in two, some Victoria Secret thing.

I changed my clothes while thinking about Gwen; apparently I couldn’t stop thinking about her and those shocks on my whole body when I met her the first time were even worse now. I finished changing in 5 minutes, washed my face, my teeth and even organized my trailer and still was early to meet Adam in the parking lot so I stayed looking at my reflection in the mirror. The last 6 months have been rough, my hair is grayer than ever and I’m sure is stress and even a little depression, that was what Brad and Luke told me the last time we saw each other for buddy time in Nashville, about three weeks ago. We got drunk and I told them everything that happened, just like I told Adam two months ago. They couldn’t believe it at the beginning and like Adam did, they got angry. But to be honest, my anger phase didn’t last long. It only lasted a couple of weeks, back in May, when I found out about everything I just was done, and I know that was what Miranda couldn’t believe, she knew me angry, disappointed, she knew those sides of me she knows how to handle them, manipulate them but “over Blake”, she didn’t knew that guy. That guy that just said, I’m done, the one that didn’t pick up a fight with the guy she was half naked with, the guy that walked away, went home, gather a back and went to his mama’s place. The one that the next day called in a very collected voice, and said: - _You can either go for the divorce now, or I will later. But we are done_ \- she didn’t know the Blake she couldn’t manage.

And even more surprised she was when we saw each other last week to signed the papers about both our houses, the one in LA and the one in Oklahoma, she even dared to look interested in my skinny self. - _You’ve lost weight. You look good_ \- she said. - _Yeah, I’ve been working out. Eating healthy, I like it. Who knew? This divorce diet is being great on me_ \- I answered a little dry and definitely not interested in returning the compliment.

Back to the present. I decided I needed new clothes, at least new jeans. The ones I had one were now, at least two sizes bigger and it was just baggy. I looked at the clock and it was time. Turn off the light, left the trailer and started to walk to the parking lot to meet with Adam, who wasn’t there yet. But the theme of my thoughts of the day, yeah, she was.

- _Hey_ \- I said.

-H _ey Cowboy. Ready to leave?_ –

- _Yeah. I always forget how tiring the blinds really are. They are really fun, especially today, but still tiring.-I said remembering the looks, the words and even the dances between us.-So, you’re brining your boys tomorrow. I haven’t seen them in so long, they must be huge by now, especially the giggly one_.-

- _You know that the boys started to call Apollo that after you started. It’s quite cute, I must say. Yeah, I’m thinking about it. I might even bring my parents so that Apollo can come. This is their first week at Gavin’s, so it’s been rough_.-

- _Yeah, I remember those first weeks at sharing houses. My parents got divorce too. They’ll get used to it soon enough._ -

- _Really? But wait, the guy I met the last time. Was not your dad_?-

-N _o, that was my stepdad. I call him pops. My dad died a couple years ago_.-

- _I’m so sorry Blake. I can’t even imagine. I haven’t met your mom yet._ -

- _She wanted to meet you last time. She had to work though, just like my sister. She really wants to meet you. Endy is a big fan of yours_. –

- _Really? Don’t make me blush_ -

- _Why not? You look so cute when you do. Well, you look cute every time, it’s just an extra when you do_.-

- _Blake_...-She said, blushing even more. - _I think you are quite cute too._ -

- _I’m a man. I’m not cute. I’m_ …- I blushed a little, but stated to say.

- _Handsome_? - She said blushing again

- _I was going to say Sasquatch, but that works too. Besides, I think you’re very beautiful but you already know that._ \- She laughed, tuck her head down and battle her lashes at me while blushing slightly.

She came a little closer and looked straight at me. Opened her mouth and that’s when we both jumped when a loud scream came through us. - _Blake! Where are you? Are you ready_?-I head Adams screamed from far.

- _I’m here. In the parking lot._ \- I screamed back, annoyed.

- _Ok. Coming_ \- he answered

- _I got to go_ -. Gwen said, blushing and even stuttering a little bit.

- _Um…ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then_.- I whispered while coming even closer to her.

- _Yeah Cowboy. I’ll see you tomorrow.-_ she whispered to my shirt while hugging me this time. God, that hug was the best hug I’ve had in a really long time. It was natural, comfy; she smelled amazing, all flowery and clean and god that perfume nearly put me on my knees. We hugged maybe a little too long but god, it was worth it. We separated a little bit, met our eyes and just stayed there for about 10 seconds until she interrupted the silence.

- _I’m writing a song. “Used to love you”. Let’s say it, sort of a way of exorcizing my demons. You should do it. I know you said yesterday that you hadn’t write in a while but maybe it would be good. At least try it out._ \- she separated completely and walk to her car, opened her door and looked back at me. I winked, she laughed and got in, started the car and that’s when Adam came along.

- _I was wondering how long should Pharrell and I stay in the shadows waiting for you two to stop hugging, man you’re are such a sap, am I right Pharrell or what?_ – Adam said to me while we waved to Gwen’s moving car.

- _Yeah, that was weird. You two are acting very weird_.- Pharrell said while laughing and walking to his car. – _See you guys tomorrow_.

Adam and I started to walk to his car while saying Pharrell goodbye. - _So, you wanna talk about it_.-

- _I don’t know what the hell it’s going on with me and Gwen_.-

- _I do. And I really don’t want to lose those 100$ to Pharrell and Carson, Damn it!_ -

- _You have a bet… about what?_ -

- _Pharrell said on the dinner party that you two would star things off before we started the Lives, I bet that at the Lives and then Carson said that it was going to happened in the battle rounds_.-

- _What? When was that?_ \- I asked a little on the edge, preoccupied, even a little insulted but mostly surprised.

- _While you and Gwen spent about 30 minutes in the balcony and the returned as two giggling teenagers that just shared their first kiss and couldn’t stop looking at each other_.- I blushed and laughed.

- _Nothing will happen. It’s Gwen and it’s me. As far as I’m concern, I don’t think nothing will ever happen_.-

- _Blake, something was about to happened when Pharrell and I walk through the parking lot. But something stopped it today. Doesn’t mean that it’ll stop tomorrow_.-


	3. Late Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Glad you're liking it! I have a few chapters already made, so thats why i am uploading so quickly. Here comes two more!   
> Love you guys!

I knocked on the door quite fast and definitely not knowing what I was going to say, because simply I didn’t know what I’m feeling right now.

- _Hey Gwen, what’s up? Something happened? Are the boys ok?_ – Jen asked as soon she opened the door.

- _Yes, everything is fine. I guess. It’s not the boys, it’s me. –_ I said in a hurry while entering her house. – _Where’s Todd?-_

- _He is upstairs, watching the game_ \- she said while pointing to the stairs. - _He said when I told him you were coming that he’ll leave us alone. What happened? You sounded and still sound weird.-_

_-I don’t know where to start to be honest. Well, actually i do. I think I have a crush.-_

_-What? A crush? On who? What?_

We started to walk towards the kitchen, and I opened the freezer, went straight to the wine and pour some in two glasses that were on the marble table and sat on one of those super comfortable blue and brown chairs that I have loved since the moment I saw them for the first time. I always wanted to ask where they got them but I always forget.

- _Blake Freaking Shelton. I don’t know. I mean, I told you, months ago that I thought he was…something else. But we had dinner at Pharrell’s and…-_ I started to talk and didn’t shut up until I told her about the almost kiss I gave him in the parking lot before I restored myself.-

- _Oh My God.  Oh My God.-_ she kept repeating over and over again. – _I freaking love this, oh God, that would be perfect-_

_-What?. What part of we are still married, I have three kids, and we are so different, you didn’t understand. I mean is like I’m..-_

_-Ying and he is Yang, you guys complement each other. Oh god, he is like so tall and huge, and you would look so cute wrapped around him-_ she said with a dreaming face. And I can’t deny I felt a little tingly.

- _It’s too complicated. What if it doesn’t work out and we have to work at The Voice with each other_.-

- _And what about if it does, and you would be so happy, all of you. I remembered you told me the boys loved him, your parents, everyone. He seems the kind of guy that just wants to cuddle and have fun_.-

\- _He is, he is gentle, and plain sweet and those eyes with those dimples. Besides he is so different from what I dated before, sense of humor,  the beard, the height, everything, man, he is country, he hunts, he fishes, he does all kinds of men stuff that I’m not sure I’m completely ok with_.,.-

- _Do you really like him? -_ she paused and the added _\- Just let it be… but don’t stop anything but don’t dissect it either, let it flow. You are on your mid-forties, you have been cautious for a very long time and maybe God is giving you a moment to restore and be reborn in some hot, happy, cowboy-dating woman_.-

- _I cannot believe this…-_

- _First, tell me, honestly, did you ever, I’m emphasizing on ever, looked at him differently before, not like, he is cute, but like: Wow_ -

- _You know I did. I told you. When I met him, I was waiting for some redneck, mean, drunken guy, and there was, Blake Shelton, playing with Carson’s second baby, who was about two years old, the baby was mumbling and Blake was just looking very serious and nodding, even answering. It hit me so hard and reminded me that Gavin, even though he is a good dad, was never that sweet with the boys. And he is just sweet and caring and gorgeous_ -

- _So, why don’t you just chill, let it be, open yourself. Gwen, hon, good guys don’t come often and even less, knock on your door looking hot_.-

- _He’s always been hot.-_ couldn’t help but giggle.- _He has lost some weight, is even looking better with all that grey hair and beard. I’m a sucker for gray hair, you know that, I always wanted Gavin to stop painting his hair but no_.-

- _So, are you? I mean, we agreed earlier that we were going to tomorrows taping so maybe you need an outsider, extra eyes.-_ she said with a suspicious smile.

- _Oh God. I haven’t told you yet. You know Pharrell_?- I asked and she nodded.- _He noted, he sort of asked me about what was going on with Blake. And while we were at the blinds he kept on looking at me and Blake, and giggling, Adam did too, but mostly he just looked at Blake. I mean we were a little bit obvious_.- I said a little embarrassed. – _I don’t know what got into me, like, I threw a shoe at him, and he danced right in front of me.- I said laughing a little_.

- _You threw him a shoe?. Oh my god.-_ she started to laugh.

We both stopped talking and just looked at each other, we have known each other for a very long time, and I know she knew what I was going to say.

- _Fine, I’ll let it be; maybe I need a good country guy. I’m going to live in the moment, like teenagers always say, I didn’t do it growing up, so right now, this is my time_.

And that was it. That’s all it took me to decide that I was actually going to give Blake Shelton a shot. I’m actually thinking about kissing that cowboy until my lips hurt, but hurt good, and my whole body starts to tremble in need. I haven’t felt that way in so many years, the last time I think was before King was born, so yes, I want to fell that hole in my stomach and my heart racing in wanton. I need that.

I finished my glass of wine and left their house. I didn’t tell Jen to not tell Todd, that’s implied and he knew it, so I wasn’t worry about my family knowing what might happen. I got home and went directly upstairs, changed my clothes, washed my face and got ready to go to bed to watch a movie. It was my first night without the boys and I have to say, it was weird, heartbreaking and just sad, my parents called while I was driving home, to check on me.

I was a little down when my phone rang, a call at 10:25 pm, that was odd, but I almost dropped my phone when I saw it was Blake.

-Hey- I answered

- _Gwen, sorry to call this late, I just… I remembered you told me it was your first night without the kidos, so… um… how are you feeling, sunshine_?- he said in a nervous and shy but completely honest way, it almost made me teared up.

- _It’s ok. Thanks for checking on me, I mean… it’s sad, I miss those little rascals and their weird questions, and laughs. Even worse that the first night Gavin left, for sure_ \- I said quite honestly.

- _I could only imagine, the first night is always the worse. I bet they miss you too_.-he said.

- _They said they did when I faced timed earlier. Tomorrow I’ll see them, my parents will pick them up after school and bring them to the taping. My brother and his wife will come too_. –

- _That’s great, you don’t know how lucky you are, you have a lot of support sunshine_.-

- _I know… I know I have family and friends, a great support system. I mean, you are the second phone call of the night, my parents called earlier_.-

- _I don’t mind being second to your parents that’s for sure.-_ he said in a flirty tone.- _But only to your parents, I’m quite territorial… with people I care about_.-

- _Me too… so I hope I’m your first call of the night_.- I said boldly.

- _For some reason, you are always first to anything that’s has to do with me.-_

- _Really? I really like that, sounds very promising-_

A comfortable silence charged with erotic electricity was set while I sat in the bed and grab the moisturizer that had a permanent spot on my nightstand.

- _What are you doing right now?-_ he asked

- _To be honest... I’m about to put you on speaker while I apply moisturizer on my hands and feet._

- _Really? So, what type_?- he asked. I put him on speaker and started to laugh.

\- _The moisturizer? Well, lately I’ve been into peach. I really like peaches_.-  I said while a squirted a little bit on my hand and started to massage my feet a little bit.

- _Really? Peaches? Well, you got yourself a new nickname, sunshine peaches… yeah, I can work with that_. –

\- _It’s cute. I normally don’t have nicknames, I mean… some people have called me sunshine but never stuck_.-

- _Well, you got one, at least for me_.-

\- _I like that Cowboy. I really do_.-

- _So what? Am I on speaker? I need to know so I watch my language… you know, it can’t be dirty then_ -

I laughed and even blush

- _Yes, you are on speaker but I have to say, I doubt anybody can hear you right now. So the dirty part, I don’t know. I’m actually massaging my feet right now. I love my heels to death but the ones I had on today, they hurt quite a lot_.-

- _Poor peaches. I’ve been told I’m a good massager. Especially feet and shoulders, well other parts too, I’m sure_ …- he said very flirty.

I couldn’t help but laughed and to my surprise it came a little low and raspy, if I may say, a little bit sexy too. And to my excitement, it was followed by his raspy, definitely raspier than mine, laugh that boomed in my room.

- _You are good Blake Shelton and you don’t even know it_.-

- _Nah, I’m what you see. I’ve been surrounded by people that aren’t what they show and that’s bullshit. Besides, you are too what you show_.-

- _Really? Bimbo blonde girl_.- I said laughing a little bit but, couldn’t help to feel little as those words came out of my mouth. That’s what Gavin used to say, well that and other things that right now while I’m massaging my feet on my bed, talking to a boy on the phone like a teenager, I really didn’t want to think about.

- _Really? Gwen, you are to good and you don’t even know it.-_ he replied with the same words I said to him not even one minute ago.- _You are sweet, and honest, and a gorgeous human being, selfless too, on the outside yes, you are drop dead gorgeous, with those bed-eyes and that smile that lits up the room and those legs that could take a men years to discover everything about them and always have the same amazing experience…-_ a electric silence took over the line and my heart rate went crazy and I closed my eyes.- _But I do have to say, I would sit you on my lap and feed you those amazing chocolate cupcakes you brought on season 7 once, you need a little weight,_ sunshine _, I wouldn’t want to lose you to a winter breeze_.- he said, trying to light up the mood, but it was late, when he said those words I couldn’t help but imagine myself on his lap, eating a cupcake while he kissed my arms and sang sweet nothings to me.

- _You are sweet Blake and I might bring those cupcakes again then…_ -I couldn’t believe those words came out of my mouth. The moment I said that I blushed and slapped my forehead.

- _I’ll be waiting_ …- he said even lower and softer.

A girly giggle broke through me.

- _What are we doing, Blake?-_ I asked in a serious but sweet tone.

- _I have no idea, but I’m having a blast_.-

- _I’m too, and I haven’t have this much fun in a while_.- I admitted. – _Boy, I haven’t done a lot of fun things in while_.-

- _Well, me neither. Maybe we should start. What about…paintball or a movie, or a coffee or a drink, while talking about the stupid things Adam does_.-

Did he just asked me on a date? Oh god. What? No... he didn’t, did he?… I was on this internal monologue when I heard me say _– That would be fun. But the paintball thing, I don’t know. I’ve heard it actually hurts_.-

- _You are right, I wouldn’t want your beautiful skin to be marked, I could be your shield, that could be fun. What about a drink?_ –

- _That sounds good. I haven’t drank in a while_.-

- _Sunshine, a drink is exactly what you need in a middle of a divorce. What about Wednesday_?  _You said you were going to bring your family tomorrow, son I guess you won’t be available_ -

- _Yeah, it’s true, I almost forgot. Yeah, Wednesday sounds good to me, sounds fun_.-

- _Yeah, it does. There is a bar, no paparazzi, nobody would take pictures, nothing. Adam found it… we have gone a few of times_.-

- _Text me the address and I’ll be there. I might Uber_.-

- _I always Uber, I love my sanity too much to drive around Los Angeles- he said laughing-_

- _I got used to it. I’m an OC girl_.- I laughed out loud

- _Yeah, baby doll. Damn it’s nearly 12, I should let you sleep_.-

- _What? 12? Oh My God._ \- I said quite surprised the time flew by. He laughed and I blushed.

- _Goodnight sunshine peaches_ \- he said very sweetly

- _Goodnight cowboy_. _Have some rest_.-

I finished to apply the moisturizer on my hands, turned everything off and got into Itunes and just downloaded all his discography, and went to bed while listening to this cowboy’s voice, damn that voice.


	4. New Ritual

I got up earlier than ever, man I’m excited, that conversation with Gwen last night was longer than I expected but definitely better too. I got ready and went downstairs to an already awake Adam having breakfast.

- _Morning_.- I said while entering the kitchen.- _Why don’t you sit when you eat? Jesus._.-

- _Morning cowboy-_ he said in a girlier voice than usual- _I don’t sit because we are going to be sitting for about 10 hours today and I have ADHD I can’t be sitting around for one more minute than necessary, you know me. Besides, are you ready for today, you future girlfriend its going to bring his boys today…future step-sons_.- he said laughing.

- _Shut up. It a family affair, her parents and her brother with his wife are coming too, but after they pick up the kids from school. It was her first night without them, must be rough_ \- I answered and he just stared at me with a very weird face.

- _How do you know that many details? Did you talk to her last night? It had to be after we came home cause you didn’t told me this in the car, oh my my, Mr.Shelton did you called her last night, did you call your beau.-_ Adam said and I wanted to punch him right in his smart ass face but before I punch myself for telling him so many details, me and my big mouth.

- _Yeah, we talk for a while last night_.- I said and my mind went straight to the moment that I asked her out in the most untraditional and most relax way I could think about while walking in circles in the room, I’m surprised Adam didn’t heard me pacing.

- _Define, a while, 20 minutes, 30.. an hour_.- He said proving my reaction but I’m good at this game, damn I played this game for years with Miranda.

- _A while is … a while. Common hurry up, we have to leave in 20 if we don’t want to be late._ \- I said while grabbing toast and pouring some coffee.

Adam finished his coffee while staring at me, put it on the dishwasher that I was going to start as soon as I finish eating, and went to the door not without saying – _She likes you, you like her, why don’t you just make a move, a real one. Ask her out, she won’t say no_.- and with that he kept on walking.

- _I already did, we are getting drinks tomorrow-_ I said to his back. I hate when he gets serious, it makes me want to be it too, and because it doesn’t happen often, you can’t help but cherish it, besides he is like the little annoying brother I want sometimes. So, I said that and turned my back to him to grab the jam to put on my toast and in that moment Adam’s full weight was on my back, his head on my neck and his legs on my waist, my head would have hit the cabinet if my hand hadn’t flown to stop it.

- _Damn it Adam!_ \- I said. He was not really heavy even less now that I’ve been reluctantly working out.

 _-I’m so happy. It’s gonna be awesome, you two lovebirds_. - He said kissing my cheek.

\- _Listen you can’t tell anyone. No one! Tomorrow has no expectation. Hell, let’s see how is today and maybe tomorrow will be no different. -_ Adam climbed off my back and I turned to him.

- _Of course it’s going to change things. This is Amazing! I couldn’t have chosen another weird couple but so, oh right, to each other_ \- he looked like a cheerleader. - _On a serious note. I’m happy man, it’s gonna be great. Now let’s hurry we are going to be late_ \- he said and ran upstairs.

I finish eating, washed my teeth and put my favorite cologne, took two deep breaths and walk out of the house where Adam was opening the car. We drove in silence most of the time, I was actually nervous and to add more when we drove in, Gwen had just parked and was closing the door of her car. – _It’s destiny_ \- Adam said while honking at Gwen who stopped, smiled and waved at us. – _Damn it, Adam. Don’t make me regret telling you-_ I said under my breath and got out of the car when he parked.

The little shit got out of the car faster than ever and even ran to Gwen. I wanted to say “hi” first. Another point against Adam I guess

- _Hi Gwen. How are you?_ \- Adam said loud enough to be irritating. But it made Gwen laugh, damn it again Levine.

- _Adam, you are quite happy today. I’m great; I had a great_ night- Great Night? Hello!

- _Why wouldn’t I be happy? I’m about to win this competition! It’s my year!-_ Adam said while giving her a quick hug and winking at me. That little rat.

Their hug was quick about a second, but still, I wanted to know how things were now between us without having Adam looking at us like bugs.

- _Hey guys_ \- it was Carson and Pharrell, they popped out of nowhere, damn it.

- _Yo, where did you guys came from?-_ Adam asked- _I was lost in Gwen so I didn’t see you coming in-_

- _We got here before Gwen but she got out of the car super-fast, like looking for something_ \- Pharrell said and Gwen laughed a little but mostly blushed, gorgeously.

- _I’m just excited for today!_ \- she got close to them and hugged them too, also quickly and then turned to me and finally we made eye contact and my breath was taken out of my lungs. She looked gorgeous and that smile she gave, I swear, my knees felt like buckling.

- _Hi peaches-_ I said. Her nickname, which apparently she liked, if the blush, the sparkly eyes and the smile, meant something. She came close to me and I took a step and we hugged, a hug definitely longer than hers with the guys, but for me too short, my body had the urge to claw her body to mine.  When we separated I couldn’t help but look up and the three guys had a crocked eyebrow and smile on their faces.

- _Common we don’t wanna be late_.- Carson started to walk to the trailers and all of us followed him, Gwen and I stayed behind.

- _How you slept?_ – I asked in a lower voice than usual.

- _Good, I actually stayed up a little longer after we finish talking.-_ I was looking at her but didn’t miss Adam and Pharrell’s back getting stiff and snapping their heads back at us.-

- _Really? Me too. I had a lot on my mind_ \- I just smiled, and she returned it, while grabbing the end of my jacket, so near my hand, I actually started shaking as I felt the heat. Both Pharrell and Adam got way ahead of us.

- _Yeah, I was thinking and listening to music. I have a confession to make…_ \- she started.

- _What?_ \- I asked, while my hand moved up a little bit and grabbed hers, and started to play with her fingers.

She looked down our hands and a big smile took over her face, and again, I couldn’t breathe.

 _-I downloaded your whole discography. And started to listen to it… I have a thing for God Gave Me You and Sangria, and Neon Lights, for sure_ …-

- _Wow, I’m flattered. I also have a confession: I have a thing for Hey Baby, Hella Good, Rich Girl_. _Hey Baby is one of my jams before every concert, I have it on my Ipod_ – I said shyly.

 

- _Really? You are lying…-_ she answered. Our fingers just intertwined and my heart raced even faster.

 _-I’m not. It really is. That’s one of the reason I was so excited to meet you back in season 7-_ I answered

We got into the trailer area and I heard her name being screamed, we both jumped and our hands let go of each other. It was Danilo, Gwen’s hair dude, he was hilarious.

- _Gwen, there you are. Adam said you were in cloud nine. What the hell did he meant.-_ He said looking at her, her blush then looking at me and my blush and definitely noticing our hands, even though not holding each other anymore, but really close to each other. _\- Hi Blake, how are you?_

- _Hey, Danilo. I’m good. I’m gonna let you do your thing. I’ll see you guys in a bit_ \- I said and winked at her. Couldn’t help but hear him ask Gwen – _What was that? Cowboy finally made a move. Tell me everything_ \- I laughed quietly and asked myself who else noticed this electricity between us and why I haven’t.

I climbed the ladder and open the door and looked back at Gwen who was walking towards her trailer, and like in a movie she just turned her head back and looked at me, smile and wink. Damn, tomorrow’s gonna be great.

I got ready, checked emails, twitter, even called my mom and then a knock on my door told me it was time for makeup and hair. That, I hate. I left the trailer and started to walk to the inside of the studio where the makeup and wardrobe crap was. Walking towards there I ran into one of the hair people, she has been hitting on me for a quite a while, even before my divorce and it’s getting really intense lately, everybody had noticed by now. She kept on talking and me nodding, not really answering until I saw Gwen leaving her trailer while talking to Danilo. I just stopped and smile at her, she smiled at me and took noticed of Alex, the girl, and crocked her eyebrow at me, I laughed and shrugged.

Alex noticed that I stopped and of Gwen walking towards us, and just say: _Oh, Hi Mrs.Stefani_. _So Blake, what are you going to do_ …- I interrupted her. – _Alex, sorry I forgot to tell you that another hairstylist asked to help me with my hair…-_ - _What? Who?-_ she asked, hurt and upset. – _Well… ummm_ … - I started to think as fast as I could. – _Me-_ Somebody said. Danilo, Thank God!.

- _Yeah, Danilo, said that he had a few very interesting ideas he wanted to try… so… sorry, you’ll only have Pharrell, more time to chill and less with the crazy, alive hair_ \- I lied my way through, while laughing, but couldn’t help to feel bad when her face sort of fell and answered with an – _I guess. So see you around_ \- she said with a murdering stare.

I hugged Danilo and kissed him on both of his cheeks when she entered the building. – _Thank you. Thank you so much, I owe you, big time_.- he laughed and said – _People can’t help it, every girl and every guy wants a piece of Blake. But you have your heart somewhere else_.- he said winking and laughing while he started to walk towards the door, common - _Gwen, honey, I need to start soon. Blake, I’ll see you 20 minutes before taping. You two are sharing me now._ -

Gwen laughed. – _You scared of that girl, Blake?.-_ she asked.

- _Danilo is right, I just have my heart and mind in someone else_.- I answered looking straight into her eyes

- _Good to know_. _See you soon_ – she answered with a smile and dancing eyes.

- _Hell yeah_ \- I said, kissed her cheek, very close to her mouth, I closed my eyes, she closed hers. I pulled away, took her hand, open the door and helped her to enter the building. Today was already fucking great.

The first half of the day was great, fought with the guys and with Gwen, flirted my way through some contestants and Gwen, made fun of Adam and even shared great words with Pharrell, Gwen did great too, we were both lit. I couldn’t help but send a text to Gwen: _“I’m having a great day so far. I’m going to stick with my new ritual, a kiss in the cheek and sharing stylist with you, is being great to my game”_

Saw her picking her phone up. Reading it, laughing, and looking straight at me, she blushed and texted back _. “Can’t complain either. We should both do that. gx”_ I answered without a hitch _“What are you doing for lunch?” “Family is here, we are having lunch together… wanna join? gx”_ I couldn’t believe it, I read the text three time, time with her and her family, thinking about tomorrow, shouldn’t I be scared, why I wasn’t I wondered, “ _That would be awesome, I have a conversation pending with your dad about the last Ricky Skaggs’ album”_

She read it, she laughed and that was it. I felt like I was definitely taken. Man, I haven’t even kissed her yet. Soon though, soon.


	5. Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm loving that you are liking it.. really! I've had this idea for so long but never thought of posting it.. Anyway, here is more of it!   
> Love, from Venezuela :3

- _Oh My God_ \- Jen said while entering my trailer. – _You guys are lit. Those looks and those smiles… are giving me life. Please tell me you were texting each other_ \- Everyone got to the taping before we finish the first half, by everyone I mean, mom and dad, Jen and Todd, and of course, my boys.

- _Yeah, we were. Today was something, he literally got rid of a twenty-something girl because in his words he’s set in someone else._ – I said to her, Blake and I have been texting since the beginning of the taping and non-stop, except when any of us would go to the other ones chair. Jenny squealed, me? I laughed.- _The flirting has taken a big notch up since last night_.-

- _I mean of course. You almost kissed him…_ \- she started but I interrupted her.

- _I haven’t told you everything yet…-_ her puzzled face just made me laugh.- _He asked me out last night, we talked for about one hour and something before going to bed, and I spent almost two hours listening to his music afterwards._

_-No freaking way. Oh My God is happening- she said._

\- _He is having lunch with us. He asked me to eat lunch with him earlier but I remembered you guys so… I asked him to join us_.-

- _Uuuh... Oh God. I’ll be your back up. No weird silence or awkwardness, I’ll take care of it. By the way, Todd made a comment about you and Blake, I mean it was pretty obvious, but he said it and your dad heard it…_ \- That’s why I love her, Jen is one of those persons you can just trust. But, my dad part…

- _What did my dad said?-_ I asked her.

- _Well, he just…-_ She started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was my dad with the boys, Zuma and Kingston just ran at me, hugging my waist.

Both started to talk really fast and at the same time, really excited but I could understand anything they were saying.

- _Wow… and I thought Adam could speak really fast-_ said a low, gorgeous, sexy voice with a twang from the door, of course, a voice I had already memorized it. – _What’s up rascals, you liked what you saw?_ \- he asked straight at the boys who again, started to talk at the same time after a 10 second break. But this time, Zuma stopped when Kingston said, well, almost scream, - _It was awesome. You got awesome contestants_ -

- _I did_ \- Blake answered while shaking my dad’s hand and saying something indiscernible, that could have been a “ _How are you sr_.” Then he looked at the boys again and said – _Your mama got pretty good ones too. That Sunshine kid is good_.-

In that moment seeing him with the boys and my dad just made my heart skip a bit and even blush a little bit, so I looked down and the up, I locked eyes with Blake and the turned to my dad who was just looking at me with a knowing stare while rubbing Apollo’s back.

The noise woke Apollo up, and his sleepy face that was resting on my dad’s neck turned to me, smiled and said _mommy_ , and like always, my heart melted, not completely though, my heart melted completely when Apollo noticed Blake and reach out to him with a pout.

- _He wants you to carry him_ \- Zuma said- _He doesn’t like strangers so it’s weird. He might remember you from last time, even though he was very little_ -

Blake looked at Apollo and then looked at me like asking for permission. I nodded and he took him in his arms while tickling him on his sides making him giggle. The baby just put his little arms around his neck and rested his head on his chest. Apollo looked tiny on his arms.

- _So, Blake…-_ My dad started to say and my heart, that was still trying to cope with the fact that we were almost all in the same room, got cautious. – _Are you slimming down? Don’t tell me Hollywood got to you, I thought you were on my team_ \- my dad said with a laugh while rubbing his belly.

Blake laughed, that booming laughed that gets him out of breath, making everyone smile and Apollo giggle while putting his hand on his left ear. – _No, I haven’t let that happen yet. I might have skipped a few meals in the last couple of months, well that and Adam has been dragging me to exercise with him lately_ -

- _What kind of exercise, Blake?_ \- Zuma asked quite excited.

- _Mostly running and weights. But my favorite thing is hiking, nature, boy. I’m from the country; I like fresh air and the sun hitting my skin, not a fan of gyms_ \- Blake said to Zuma while rubbing Apollos back, who kept on grabbing Blake’s ear, that kid and his ear thing.

My mind wondered to Gavin, how little Gavin looked right next to Blake when they met a year ago. Gavin looked like a Gym rat, with a body that couldn’t survive a day in a real farm, next to Blake, a complete man that hunted and rode tractors and stuff, it was funny. I always thought that Gavin’s height was perfect for me, I mean he was about 6 inches taller than me, that on my heels, that he always wanted me to wear, it reduced to 3 or 4, not that much. With Blake, damn, he is about a foot taller than me without heels and like 8 or 9 inches with heels, and for some reason when I stand right next to him and look up, it seems perfect, just like it looks while Zuma is looking up at Blake with an amazed and interested gaze. Zuma loves exercising and playing sports, much more than King who always try to avoid it if it was possible.

- _I’ve never gone hiking_ \- Kingston said.

- _Really? You don’t know what you are missing. I go hiking to Malibu Creek, last time I took my nephews, we saw a few frogs and some weird birds. They really want a frog, but my sister doesn’t so…_ -

Again, Zuma and King started to talk at the same time, you could hear from: _“I’ve always wanted a frog_ ”, “ _I want to go_ ” to “ _Awesome_ ” over and over again until but both stopped and turned to me – _Mom, can we go. I promise no frogs. I just want to see them, like in real life_ \- Kingston asked with pleading eyes.

Blake looked at me and mouthed a sorry and that made me laugh. – _We can go but I don’t know the way_ \- I said.

Then something quite unexpected and freaky happened. – _Why don’t you join them Blake? You know the trail; you know where the frogs are_ \- My dad said with a smile and a wink at Blake, who just turn scarlet.

- _Yes, Blake, please, please_ \- Both Zuma and Kingston both pleaded. And he just looked up to meet my eyes and I smiled and shrugged.

- _Ok, but I must say. It’s gonna be messy and you need sunscreen and hats_ -

And that was it. Another date, this time with the kids and with the help of my dad. That is quite bizarre, a second date when the first one hasn’t happened yet.

In that moment Apollo got a little cranky and started to pout and dance a little bit in Blake’s arms, who just asked him what was wrong.

- _Apollo hungry_ \- my baby boy said

- _You hungry sweetheart?_ – I said as I got close to them but without attempting to cradle him in my arms, Apollo just nodded and held Blake even closer than before.

- _Let’s go eat then. Hope you guys don’t mind, I don’t think you will to be honest, but Blake it’s eating with us today_ \- I said to the room, but specially to the boys who just sort of cheer but I was waiting for my dad’s reaction, who just smile and started to walk to the door.

- _Yeah, and I’m hungry. I’m thinking about eating a kid, but I don’t know what age, it has to be older than 6 that’s for sure.-_ Blake said with a growl, making the boys laugh while they talked about what could they do in the hiking. Jen looked at me with a smile from ear to ear and said – _Well, you don’t have to worry about the kids or your dad, that’s for sure-_

We started to walk towards the exit to the trailer area where we would call for the food and ran into Todd and my mom with Pharrell and Adam, all of them talking and whispering to each other, until they noticed us.

- _Yo, Blake you have a kid on your arm and on your ear_ \- Adam said when he saw us.

Blake who was talking to my dad about the new Ricky Skaggs’ album, just answered with a – _Where? Where?-_ while moving in circles making the boys, the three of them, and my mom giggle.

- _Mam, how are you_?- Blake said to my mom, who smiled from ear to ear and blush a little bit when he hugged her, then shook Todd’s hand with a – _How are you man_?- and just pushed Adam and Pharrell in a funny and goofy kind of way with one arm, to that Adam tried to push him back with no success. – _God_ _sasquatch_ – he said and everybody laughed. My family loved their weird relationship.

- _You_ _guys eating here?-_ Adam wondered while pushing Blake.

- _Yeah, you two wanna join?_ \- I asked

_-Sure, we could make it a coaches and Stefani’s affair. The union of two families, it’s always cute when two parts that like each other just come together without hesitation and be happy, like it’s a wedding. It doesn’t matter what they do, together or not, work, life, country, city, the difference makes us better…_ \- Adam said and my face just burnt, Blake just looked at him with a killing gaze and interrupted him – _What do you want to eat?-_ he asked making Jen, Pharrell, Adam and even my dad laugh.

We walk to the folding tables while we discussed what to eat. The boys wanted pizza, Adam, Pharell and Jen joined them. My mom and I decided for a salad and Blake, my dad and Todd for steak, later Carson joined us and asked for a steak too.

After we order the food, when we were about to sit, everybody, apparently, silently agreed to leave Blake and I sitting by each other, making the elephant in the room, even bigger. During lunch we talked and laughed the whole time. My boys started to cry of laughter while Blake told a bunch of stories of Adam on his ranch back in Oklahoma; it was hilarious, just what they needed.

In the middle of the meal, Blake asked me something about my writing process and we started to chat about it, especially how it was different for everyone. The conversation lasted to the end of the meal with funny stories and a lot of flirting, I have to say, this cowboy is a flirting god. He was telling me about when he joined Luke Bryan and Brad Paisley for a night out to find inspiration when Adam interrupted us with a loud – _Earth to Blake and Gwen_ \- we both looked up to find the whole table looking at us, mostly mischievous looks – _Do you want dessert or not?_ \- Pharrell asked.

- _I want some_ \- I said without even thinking it. That made everyone in my family look at me in awe, I was always in diets, Gavin liked me in diets.

- _Maybe cake or cupcakes_ \- Blake said after. Which of course remind, me of our late conversation last night and my mind went straight to me sitting on his lap.

- _Yeah, cupcakes would be great, chocolate ones with sprinkles_ \- I said laughing.

Everybody got in to the idea of the cupcakes and 15 cupcakes were order. Waiting for them, the table talked was resumed, everybody was listening to Adam’s version of Blake’s earlier story and how he tried to hunt him on the woods near his house leaving everybody laughing. That was when I started to feel heat around my shoulders, back and my right arm. Blake had put his left arm on the back on my chair and had lean closer to the table, leaving him almost touching me and I couldn’t feel better at that moment. I moved a bit closer to him and my shoulder touched his chest and I put my right elbow on the table resting my chin on my hand, my arm grazing his on the table. We were so close to each other.  

My gaze was wondering and got to Jen, who just smiled like a cheshire cat and winked, my brother’s gaze was set on Adam, my boys were too but my mom and my dad’s were on us, both wondering ones but happy and even naughty, at the same time, my dad smiled at me and then turned to Adam. Pharrell’s, in the other hand, didn’t waver, he was looking at us, with knowing eyes and a crocked eyebrow, he mouthed to me “ _We need to_ _talk_ ” and I just nodded and then my sight hit the huge mirror where I could see the entire table. I started to watch everyone through it but stopped dead at Blake and me, we looked like a married couple, so close to each other that not even a breeze could get between us, we looked good, we match. Our eyes met through the mirror and he just winked and smiled showing his dimples at me, his gaze tender.

I saw him dunking his head to my ear and heard him say – _Are you sure you are going to be busy tonight?-_ I moved my head and looked him straight in his beautiful baby blue eyes – _I’ll be free around 9. I’ll drop the kids then_ -. I couldn’t believe I said that

- _So, drinks tonight? I could text you the address to the Uber_ -

- _Why don’t you come to my house and we both Uber from there_ \- I heard me say and felt like I couldn’t make my mouth connect to my brain.

- _Sounds good. I could be there at 10_ -

- _10 sounds perfect_ -

Damn what the hell was that? When did we go from 20 to 100 in a day? Jesus. Today… today was a big, big day


	6. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! With this one i reached what i had made. So the updates are now going to be of one chapter and every two days max.  
> I'm having ideas for one-shots, so maybe that'll happen.  
> It's super late and i'm tired xD  
> Enjoy!

Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God… this is happening so fast. Everyone knows by now, not a secret. I mean the looks everybody gave us today were a bit much.

- _You ok?. You’re quiet_ \- Adam asked, actually worried.

- _This … thing between me and Gwen is happening so fast… did you saw the looks from her family…-_

- _Dude, you were acting like you’ve been together for months if not years… Do you feel like it’s too much? You can talk to her tomorrow about it, I mean, she has kids, and she knows it can’t be too quick. God, neither of you has announced the divorces yet_ \- he said.

- _That’s the problem. I feel that by standards we are going too fast, but I don’t want to slow down. I mean, we changed our date for tonight…-_ when this left my mouth, Adam stopped the car making me almost hit my head with the window.

- _What? You two are seeing each other tonight and you didn’t tell me. Blake, you need to buy her something, a card, a rose, something. Jesus, man, how is it possible that you’ve so many women begging for a look, kissing the floor you walk on and you are so clueless_ \- he said while turning right towards the boulevard?

- _I thought about it, but with so little time I wanted time to shave at least. I know what to get her, I saw it online the other day_ …-

- _What is it_?- he asked while stopping on a flower shop that apparently was paparazzi free.

- _Just… something…-_

- _What? Tell me…-_

- _Listen, there is a ring my sister showed me a few weeks back to get Miranda for her birthday in November, before I told her that we are getting divorce. It is not right for Miranda but is perfect for Gwen_ -

- _A ring? What the hell. You don’t give a ring on a first date_ …-

- _I know. But I really liked it, and I think she would look great with it… So, I’m buying it, but not for today because today, I’m getting her flowers_.-I said while hopping out of the car and entering the shop and leaving Adam on the car.

I chose a small bouquet of lilies, beautiful ones. And went back to the car. Adam was talking to Behati on his Bluetooth, so he gave me thumbs up and started to drive home, giving me time to think what to wear and what time should I leave my house to hers.

I decided to leave at 9, so I could be there 9:45, better early, I would wear my new black shirt, it was smaller than the ones I regularly use with a matching black jacket, and my boots, and of course those jeans my mom bought me last week in Oklahoma that were less baggy. I’ve been losing weight rather quickly, too quickly.

We got home at 8 and I went directly to the shower, I took a long shower, I trimmed by beard, and left the room with the towel around my waist to find Adam looking at the clothes I chose with a clinical eye.

- _Don’t you knock?-_ I asked him while brushing my hair.

-You are wearing that?- he pointed at the clothes I laid down before the shower, he looked at me with a surprised look. – Man, you’ve lost weight, a lot.-

- _Like what you see rock star? You like Big Country?_ \- I laughed

- _I mean it. You are welcome, for hurrying your poor fat ass towards the Gym_ \- he said with a mock.- _I like it, it’s very you but with a twist_ \- he said about the clothes I chose-

- _What twist?-_

- _It’s decent, you are trying- he left the room laughing at his lame joke_.

In calm I put my clothes on, put my cologne and was ready at 8:30. Damn too early. In that moment I received a call from her.

- _Oh, don’t cancel_ \- I said to myself – _Please Gwen, Don’t cancel_.

- _Hey sunshine_ \- I answered

- _Hello Cowboy. Please don’t think I’m a stalker or anything_!- she said.

- _What? Why would I think that?-_ I said while I sat on the bed.

_-I just dropped the kids at Gavin and I’m on my way home and … do you want me to pick you up? So we can go to my house and take the Uber from there? After I take a shower?-_ she said the last part so quickly I almost got lost.

- _No, not at all. I’m actually ready-_ I said while my heart jumped to my throat

\- _Such a gentleman. I could be there at Adams in 15 minutes, maybe 10_ -

- _I’ll be waiting_ -

She hung up and my heart rate went crazy. This is actually happening. The date. I went downstairs with the bouquet and found Adam eating some weird salad with steak.

- _Isn’t early_? _Nervous? Big Foot_ -

- _Gwen is picking me up in 15, we are going to her house, and she is changing and then we’ll head to the bar_ -

- _She is picking you up? She called? Man, you both act like it’s your first date ever_ -

- _Shut up_ \- I sat down and started to look on my Time Line on Twitter. A bunch of rumors about Miranda and Me and our possible divorce, man, I hate when things leak to the press. It’s funny though. I haven’t even announced my divorce yet and I’m going on a date with Gwen Stefani. That is weird.

“ _I’m outside gx_ ”. A message appeared on my screen. She is here. I got up quickly, startling Adam who was drinking his tea.

- _I’m leaving. See you later_ \- I said like a robot and walked to the door, opened it and opened the gate. Her car entered the road to the front of the house and I walked to it. While I opened the car door I heard Adam scream. – _Remember first date it’s only first base and a very nice tongue make-out_ \- I was going to kill him

- _He is funny, Adam, isn’t?-_ I said while I hopped in the car and flipped the bird at him.

- _I think you’re funnier_ \- she said. – _Hi_ -

- _Hi, peaches_ \- I answered while I kissed her chin super close to her mouth and gave her the bouquet.

- _It’s beautiful. Thanks_ \- she then kissed me exactly where I kissed her moments before.

She pulled out of Adam’s driveway and head to her house. A light conversation lit with electric tension took over the car. Hot glances shot at each other and blushes that seem to not go away.

- _Today was fun_ \- she said at one point

- _Yeah, you have a gorgeous family Gwen baby_ \- the baby just rolled out of my tongue, too intimate too soon.

- _Thanks, they like you very much. I had to promise the boys I’d arrange the hiking date soon enough. They are obsess now, it’s cute_ -

- _We should do it soon. This weekend maybe_ -

- _Aren’t you going to Oklahoma_?-

- _I could go next weekend. It’ Ok. I want to hang with you guys-_

_\- That’s sweet. You are sweet-_ she grabbed my hand and I intertwined our fingers. A very comfortable silence was set, she driving and me looking at our intertwined fingers.

We got to her house, it wasn’t that far from Adam’s. We hopped out and she let us in, put the flowers on water and asked me to wait for about 15 minutes while she got ready.

I stayed in the living room, looking at the photos; she had a lot of them, with the kids, without them, with the band, with her family, with famous and not so famous people. You could see her growing up since her pink hair in no doubt to her now longer blonde one, going through shades, colors, length, it was amazing.

- _I’m ready_ -I heard. So I turned around to find her looking amazing, black shorts, a red blouse with a visible red bra, her hair in a ponytail and knee length boots that looked amazing on her, but it was the fishnets that got me turned on.

- _You look amazing_ \- I walked towards her and grabbed her hand, kissing it.- _You are quick too_ \- She laughed and blush.- _Shall we go?. I’ll call the Uber_ \- While I called the Uber she grabbed my hand and started to play with it, that’s how 15 minutes later, when the car arrived, we were standing.

I grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. She closed it, put the security code and then walked towards the black car. We hopped in and I gave the guy the directions. We arrived at the bar and walked towards the end of it, where the waitress almost never went and it was so dark, it was ridiculous. She sat down first and moved to the end of the booth right next to the wall and I sat right next to her.

- _Hello my name is Jenna. What can I get you?-_ said the waitress than followed us

- _I’ll get a beer_ \- she said, surprising me, a lot.

- _Make that you_ \- I said then. The girl nodded and left. –You drink beer?-

- _Yeah. That’s what we could afford when I started drinking over 30 years ago. So yes, I learned to love it_ \- she answered

_-I like that_ \- in that moment the waitress came back put the beers down and left

- _Cheers to new lives, new experiences_ \- I said

\- _And to … new ways_ \- she said while clanking my beer and then sipping it with a happy face.

The next three and half hours, there were four more rounds, a lot of laughter and even a few tears when we talked about the divorces, we both did. Every second that passed, got us closer and closer to each other emotionally and physically, to the point where my hand was resting on hers and my left leg was tangled with her right one.

- _Blake, what are we doing? -_ She asked me while resting her head on my shoulder.

- _Right now, I don’t know, but whatever it is I love it_ \- I paused to take the last gulp of my beer. -I _feel like since season 7, for some reason we have danced around each other and don’t deny it. Damn, we avoided each other at the Grammys this year. For some reason when we are together sparks fly and I love it, I think you do too. We connect to a level that we don’t with other people, and I don’t know about you, but I felt guilty every time I felt it. I felt like I was cheating on Miranda, that’s why after the Lip-sync thing on Jimmy Fallon I separated a little from you. I felt a lot that day, I felt too much_ \- I stopped again and took a deep breath.

- _I did too. I felt guilty that I kept comparing you with Gavin, and you would always win. You are many things I’m not used to, Cowboy. You are sweet and funny, and supportive and caring, and can actually hang with my family. That is something Gavin was never able to do, not in our 20 years of relationship_ -

- _Miranda was jealous of you. She always saw my reaction at you. She didn’t like it. You were a topic of fighting for a while. I never denied her that I liked you, I always kept on the “I would never cheat on you”. Which I never did, not for lack of opportunities, that for sure_ \-  I stopped. I needed to take this out of my chest. I turned my head to her, grabbed her chin to look her straight in the eyes – _I like you Gwen. I like you a lot and for a while and …_ \- I was saying when she brushed her lips to mine and my whole body just went still. It was light, soft, and warm, like feathers that had been on the sun all day had just brushed my lips.

- _I like you too Blake. I did avoid you at the Grammys, I couldn’t face you, I had a huge fight with Gavin that day and I couldn’t see you being all happy with your wife while I was just so sad and angry_ -

- _I was miserable too. I saw you from afar laughing and I felt so jealous, it felt like a serpent strangling me-_  We were coming clean. It was time for both to move on. – _I’m not expecting a message from Miranda to come back together and if It did arrived, I wouldn’t answered, you aren’t expecting one from Gavin either, I hope_ -

- _Never again. I’m done. We are really doing this, huh? You and me_ -

- _Yeah, we are_ -

- _Excuse me but the bar is closing down. It’s Tuesday, we close at 2 am_ \- the waitress interrupted our moment

- _It’s 2 am?!-_ I asked. The girl nodded. I pulled my wallet gave her more money than it was and she left. I looked over Gwen who was looking at me. – _Let me call for a Uber_ -

She nodded and listened to me calling for one. 15 minutes later we were heading to her house and I haven’t kissed her yet. Damn it. The moment was 30 minutes ago, not now.

We arrived to her house and left the Uber, completely forgetting to tell the guy to drive me to Adam’s. I realized that when we entered her gate.

- _Damn it! I forgot that I didn’t drove here. Let me call the Uber again_ -

- _You could stay here for the night. It’s late_ \- She said and I looked up

Shit there was no way I should do it, too tempting and we hadn’t even reach an agreement about us.  But I let her grab my hand and drag me to her house, at the door she took of her heels with a moan that totally turned me on. I didn’t move just watched her do that and take off the jacket she had on, exposing her neck and upper back.

She turned to me, looked me in the eyes while walking towards me, took of my jacket and put it in a near chair.

-Want something? Before bed- she asked boldly while walking to the kitchen.

-Yeah…-if she could, so did I. I went straight to her and she walked back, her back hit the wall that separated the kitchen with the living room and I just stand there looking at her, so small and little.

I grabbed her neck with one hand and her hip with the other, both of her hands went to my arms. And I just kissed her. That is something I was not prepared to, the light kiss in the bar was just a … preview. Right now, when her breath caught on her throat and her tongue touched mine so softly I couldn’t help but turn into an animal. My tongue reached out to hers, tangling, testing the cleanness of it, her sweetness, my tongue went everywhere, to her teeth, to her lips. My teeth came to play when her tongue got curious and did the same to me causing a low moan to cut through both of us and our bodies to crush to each other. I never felt like that in my life, I felt more alive than ever.

While my teeth nibbled on her bottom lip, a deep moan came out of her and her hands went to my hair, grabbing and pulling my hair down to her. My hair was a sweet spot to me, so a moan and a whimper left my lips, causing me to grab her legs and lift her. She wrapped her legs at my waist and right now, at almost the same height, it was even better. One of my hands went to her ass and the other to her hair, while I pushed her against the wall, I needed this. I was getting hard by the second, and even though I knew nothing was going to happen, that didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy it.

Our moans, our sucking sounds and our fast breaths were the only thing that could be  heard in the house. The friction became too much and my body was too stiff.

- _We gotta stop. Agh fuck, Gwen_ \- I teared my mouth from her and she started to suck on my neck while pulling my hair, making me push her even farther to the wall, and lifting my pelvis to her again, causing us to moan. – _We can’t do this right now, first date. Shit-_ I tried to explain while she kept on sucking my neck, damn that was going to be a hell of a hickey and I loved every second of it.

She stopped and looked at me, putting our foreheads together and breathing deeply.

- _Am I to heavy?-_ she asked

- _No baby… never. You are fucking perfect. Don’t you know that?-_

- _Let’s go to sleep. Last bedroom to the right_ -

I started to walk where she told me. Toys everywhere that I avoided to stand on. I got to the door and I opened the door. Her room. White, with a huge ass bed in the middle.  I came closer to the bed and laid her in it. She just looked at me.

- _You should at least take off your boots to sleep_ \- she said while getting up from where I put her and taking her boots off.

I took off my boots and offered my help to get rid of her blouse which had a bunch of buttons on the back. While I did that she took of her shorts, revealing her mid-tight fish nets and that nearly put me on my knees. She was standing in her underwear, black and red, with those fishnets. She turned to her closet and reached for a long white t-shirt.

- _You aren’t gonna take the shirt off?_ \- She asked while she walked to me. I started to take it off with her help. In the same motion she opened my belt and my jeans, leaving me with my black shirt open and my jeans almost on the floor. I took both off and saw her putting the big shirt on and underneath taking her bra off.  She started to take the fishnets off but I reached to her hand to stop her, I started to roll them off her thigs and when I reached her knee I kneeled down kissing the marks that were left, causing her to moan, I did the same with the other one, by the begging of the second one her hand were on my hair, pulling it.

I finished, I got up, only on my black boxers, as she was wearing the long white t-shirt and her panties. I helped her to climb on the bed and tp get under the covers, then I followed her. I turned off the light on the switch right next to the bed and I laid down, in less than 10 seconds Gwen rolled to me and kissed my chin. I turned my head and kissed her again, this time soft and deep.

We ended breathless but smiling, cuddling under the covers, couldn’t help but remember the day, and my mind went to Adam. I moved and grabbed my phone and texted him “Not coming home right now. See you later.” I was surprised he responded “I’m facetiming Behati, she squealed when I read your text. Have fun bruh. Love u. Say hi to Gwen. Use protection ;)” “No sex, it’s just late” “Right, right. Either way. Enjoy the beginning of the best part of your life”

With that sentence I put my phone down, cuddle Gwen who was already assleep and closed my eyes. This was definitely the beginning of a new chapter and I couldn’t be happier.


	7. The First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the delayed, here in Venezuela a lot of things are happening, it's been a rough week... Well, the whole world seemes to be falling apart... But we are here to try to fix it and to bring joy. So Forget It!  
> Happy Easter, hopefully you are better than last night with the horrible news from The Voice... In my opinion, i dont mind Alicia Keys, i like her and i'll miss Pharrell like crazy, he'll be back, i'm sure...   
> But the Miley thing... she has a good voice but to be a coach? She is not that good, too crazy for my taste. After being angry and sad all night long, maybe Gwen said no to season 11 because she has other projects and the boys, maybe a tour.. who knows? lucky you guys living in the States. She is gonna be back, i'm sure, maybe season 12 with Christina, for the mean time, we still have SnapChat...   
> Anyway! Hopefully this will cheer you up!   
> Enjoy! Check my other story ;)   
> Ps. I'm loving the fact that you are liking the story so far and i'm loving the other ones, by the way.

Adam’s POV

My God, I hate mornings, I’m not a fun person to wake up to, just ask B. Talking about a B. - _Blake didn’t woke me up when he got here. It’s weird; he wakes up early … especially when we have promos or interviews_ -

I walked to his room and opened door as quietly as I could, without the need to do it, the bed was still made and the message from his mom still over his pillow, and of course, no Blake in sight.

- _I can’t believe he stayed at Gwen’s.  Damn, they move fast_.-

I went downstairs and prepared my breakfast, I was halfway through my first bite when the front door opened. I turned my head around to see Blake walking towards the staircase.

- _Good Morning Cowboy! How was your night?-_

I could swear I heard him say “ _fuck_ ” under his breath, he turned around and if it wasn’t for the light bag under his eyes and his tired but sparkly eyes you couldn’t tell that he stayed the whole night out on a first look, his hair was a bit messy but not too much, clean face, clean outfit but he didn’t covered his tracks well enough, there was lipstick on his neck.

- _Morning Adam. It was good. I had a good night. Thanks. How was yours?-_ he asked me while walking towards the coffee pot and serving himself a cup, like he wasn’t arriving at 5:30 am, from his first date since he separated.

- _Good. Not better than yours for sure, I mean all night long playing dirty_ … _you two are fast_ \- I kept eating.

- _Don’t start Adam. Don’t mess with Gwen, please_ \- he said while looking at me and sipping on his coffee.

- _Going papa bear, or boyfriend bear_?- I asked while chewing

At the word boyfriend he opened his eyes. – _We are friends_ -

- _Friends who sleep with each other_ -

- _We didn’t have sex_ -

- _You are telling me, you didn’t get in her pants? Common_ -

- _We didn’t. We decided we are hanging out. No pressure just having fun and that’s it-_

 _-Yeah right. Listen we have to leave in about 25 minutes, so if I’d be you I would eat something quick and take a shower, you have lipstick on your neck-_ I said as I got up from the stool and he immediately covered the right side of his neck. – _Yeah, just what I thought. Friends-_ I put the dirty plates on the _dishwasher. - I’m happy for you and also for me, I won 200 bucks!-_

_-Don’t tell anybody Adam. There is nothing to tell, not yet at least. We are friends. We are nothing but friends who kissed … -_

_-Yet… mmmmm… fine! But, when you tell them, I want you to remind them they owe me 100 bucks each-_  

- _Fine. Now let’s get ready_ -

Blake and I got ready and we left right on time to get to the set and prepared to spend the day doing promos and thinking about our teams. When we got to set Gwen and Pharrell were already there and preparing, so we started to get ready ourselves in our trailers. I finished in 15 minutes and stepped out and went to the set where Pharrell and Carson were talking.

- _Good Day fellas!-_ I saluted them with a handshake

- _What’s up? Where’s Blake?-_

- _I don’t know. Probably getting ready_ \- I said nonchalant, I was ninety percent sure he was with Gwen.

- _Really? I don’t know. Didn’t you see Blake and Gwen yesterday? They were on fire. Did you two came together?_ -

- _Yeah, we did_ \- I skipped the part where Blake arrived at 5:30 with lipstick on him.

- _I don’t know. I think_ …- Carson started to say when one of the producers approached us and asked us to go to the press room.

We started to walk towards it and we heard Gwen’s laugh. – _Why don’t we tell Gwen to go to the press room already_ \- Carson agreed and I, to be honest even though I knew there was a chance that Blake was with her, didn’t stopped them.

We got to the “girls of The Voice” make up room, it was at the end of the hallway and it was where all the girls, contestants and coaches, had their make-up done. The door was slightly open so Pharrell pushed it and started to talk but shut up all of the sudden at the sight, there it was what I expected it: Blake sitting on the high make-up chair making out with Gwen, who was standing between his legs with her hands on his neck. It was a full make out, caresses, tongues and moans and even ass grabbing. It could have been hot if it wasn’t Blake, who was like my brother, and Gwen, who I always took as a partner, an icon, and someone I have respected for so long. I reacted quick, not as quick as I should have, but considering all the thoughts that were running through my brain, it was pretty quick; I grabbed both Pharrell and Carson from their jackets and pull them away from the door, and in a quick motion I closed the door quietly but quick.

- _Oh my god_ \- Carson said and started to giggle like a teenage boy who saw  a make out for the first time. I shushed him and he covered his mouth.

Pharrell was still looking at the door, frozen; he eyes were wide and his mouth open.

- _Common, let’s get out of here_ \- I said and started to push them down the hallway.

- _You knew, didn’t you? What happened last nigh?t-_ Carson asked while he grabbed my arm.

- _They had a date. Blake came home with lipstick on his neck and considering what we just saw, it went well_ \- I said, again not saying the time he arrived.

- _I can’t believe it. Blake and Gwen, it’s like…-_ Pharrell started to say but stopped while you could see his brain moving.

\- _Like a Train-wreck that for some reason makes sense_. _The king of country and a rock and roll princess. Yes. It seems … wow. But we kind of knew. We talked about it at the dinner party and again yesterday. It was coming_ -

- _Yeah. Don’t say anything, when Blake got home this morning he was all “We are only friends, we’re just hanging out”_ -

- _Wow, this morning? He spent the night at Gwen’s_?-

- _Fuck. Damn it_ \- couldn’t help but curse. Me and my big mouth.

- _We won’t way anything. We are a team, right? So nothing comes out. Are they just hooking up or is it something more?_ \- Pharrell was still in shock

-I don't know...- i said. I grabbed my phone and called Blake. – _Douche, go to the press room, they asked us to go, so you and Gwen should go too. Don’t tell me you are not with her_ \- I hung up before he answered.

Gwen’s POV

We got interrupted by Blake’s phone. We had been making out for about 20 minutes when his phone went off. While he listened to whoever was talking on the other side my mind went to yesterday and this morning.

We woke up snuggled to each other, in the middle of the bed with the covers on the ground, one of the new fluffy pillows I bought two weeks ago, between the bed and the wall and the other one under Blake’s head, mine was on his shoulder, one of my legs was over his hips and my arm was resting on his chest where one of his hands was holding it as his left arm was around my waist.

I woke up first to Pharrell’s “Happy”, Apollo’s current favorite song; I moved quickly to turn it off without moving too much, after I did, I snuggled again and looked at a sleeping Blake, he looked so peaceful and I decided I would analyze his new self. He has been losing weight quite quickly lately, he told me he stopped eating all together after he found out about the affair; I could see that and it broke my heart, a sad Blake, a not-smiling Blake could break my heart just thinking about it.

Last night when we got to bed, he told me that his support system besides his mom and his sister, were a couple of friends who knew about it, besides Adam, Trace Adkins, whose music I really do not enjoy but it was a father figure to Blake, and his manager and very good friend Brandon, who is married to Kelly Clackson, so she knew everything too; all of them made him eat, enough to not die, in his own words. Blake told me his depression lasted about two months, he find out in the middle of the Live shows of season 8, he caught Miranda and a guy half naked on the couch on their house in Tish, he got a bag of things while Miranda begged and the guy dressed up, and he left with the bag he arrived with and a new one, just like that. He went to his mom’s house where he told her he was getting divorce and bought a trailer to live for a while. Blake told me his mom never liked Miranda, so even though she was sad because of his sadness, she was happy Miranda was going to be out of their life.

Blake also told me that all of his friends and family reacted differently, while all of them got mad and called Miranda a _Bitch_ , Kelly felt betrayed. Miranda never liked any of his friends, especially his close ones, Luke, Brad, Trace and Adam, and they never liked Miranda either, and she would bash them with her girls and they always found out. The guys never told him anything until they separated and Blake got mad at them because of it, he also found out that there were rumors about Miranda with a other singers like Sam Hunt, and he started to see red after that, he helped him at the beginning of his career. What a bastard.

Blake found out about the affair on April, it took him two months of grieve. He told me that everyone on set saw the changes on him and even Jerry, one of the cameramen, asked him if he was alright, his lack of eating was noticed. Adam was his brother so he knew everything within a day of him finding out, Pharrell, Carson and Christina found out after a month when Miranda came to set to talk to him and he asked her to leave in front of them, she cried but he didn’t change his mind, she only left when Adam offered himself to escort her to the door. Afterwards the guys asked and he said they were getting divorce on July, nobody asked why, it looked pretty clear it was his decision but Adam said something about keeping her legs close, so the cat was out of the bag.

On the break he went to his hometown, bought a bunch of land and started the construction of his new ranch, the divorce papers were filled and they would be filed in a week and two weeks to finish, he would be divorce in less than a month, me? 6 freaking months to finish it.

I was in the middle of an angry thought about the 6 months I was still going to be married to the rat, when Blake stirred and open his eyes, he looked at me and smiled, I couldn’t help but smiled right back and give him a chaste kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss and it went from a sweet good morning to a filthy and wet make out sessions in which our tongues were fighting, not for being dominant but for going as far as we could, teeth clashing and morning breath were not a problem when you are on top of a horny cowboy, that’s for sure.

He was good with his tongue, so good I got lost, it was so true that I didn’t realize I was being flipped until I felt his complete frame on top of me, I pushed my hips to his, and his morning erection was huge against my core, couldn’t help but moan to the pressure. His lips left mine and went to my neck, like i did last night to him, the nibbles on me were killing me, I never liked that before but his bearded mouth on my neck was making me shiver all over. He went for my collarbone as his hands grabbed my ankles smoothed their way up over my thighs. 

- _My god…-_ I moaned as my hands went for his unruly hair, completely messed up and sticking up in every direction.

- _We should stop peaches_ \- Blake said on my neck while his hard breathing shook my entire body. – _We have to be on set soon… Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this_ -

- _Me neither_ \- I answered and couldn’t help but laugh at it. He got on his hands and kissed my lips again, this time quick and soft and got up. There was a huge tent on his crotch, man he was packed.

-I’m gonna change and leave. Maybe I’ll avoid Adam if I leave early to set-

- _Adam_ \- I forgot he was staying at Adams. – _He knows we had a date_ \- I said to him while watching him pulling up his pants with difficulty considering the size of his erection and grabbed his phone to ask for a Uber.

- _Yeah, but I can’t walk up to the house with an erection this size_ \- he put his shirt and boots on – _It’s not going down soon… and that’s your fault_ \- he said approaching my bed and leaning to kiss me, hard, wet but fast. – _I’ll see you in two hours peaches_ \- Then he left.

I got up, took a shower, had breakfast and got ready while my mind was still on last night; even the ride to the set was fun, I put on the country station and got two of Blake’s song on my way to the set. This was meant to be.

-It was Adam, they want us on the press room. Common, doll face- He said interrupting my thoughts, while getting up from the make-up chair and kissing me again. I cleaned his lips with a make-up remover wipe and reapplied my characteristic red to my puffy lips. We left the make-up room, not holding hands but really close to each other, arms and hands brushing. It was going to be a very good day, it all started with him, how could it not be great?


	8. New US

Well, the promos were fun. Gwen looked spectacular, as always, but Adam’s stare was putting me a little on the edge. Gwen and I had talked about having dinner together that night but Zuma had a school game, so I was going to stay at home tonight, thinking about her, for sure. We did decide to go for the hike I promised the boys on Saturday morning. The hike was brought up because when we saw each other after I got ready this morning she was talking to a very sleepy Zuma on the “Girls Make-up room”

I knocked on the door and came in.

- _Hey, Peaches … how was…_ \- I stopped when I saw Danilo sitting in one of the make-up chairs. – _Hey, man. How is my favorite stylist?_ \- I asked him. It has become a running joke between us after he saved me from Alex.

- _I’m divine like always_ \- he answered to me while laughing a little bit. We hugged and I sat on the chair right next to him.

- _Where’s Gwen?-_ I asked.

- _She’s changing… I already did the hair_ -  Danilo said. - _Well, man_ \- Danilo said lowering his voice and trying a deeper tone, like mine, but failing- I _have to go. I had a fight with my man this morning_ \- he got up from the chair while padding my leg

- _Fix it. I’m sure it was something dumb. Most fights are_ -

- _Yeah, I’m off to do that. Ciao Blake_ \- Danilo left the trailer, and now it was me and Gwen, who was still changing her clothes.

- _Yeah, honey. I’ll be there. After the game, what about pizza? To celebrate and we could… Blake!-_ she was talking on the phone when she left the bathroom and spotted me on the chair, I couldn’t help but smile too.

She came closer to me, and stood between my open legs, she kissed my lips lightly while talking on her phone. – _Yes, he’s right here, I’ll ask him, I will…-_ she put her left hand on my hair and played with it while looking me in the eyes. She separated her phone of her face and asked me – _Blake, hi first of all. Listen I’m talking to Zuma and he is asking when could we do the hiking thing_ -

I couldn’t help but laugh. – _I’m free whenever you guys want. What about Saturday morning, we could be done by noon and then have a good lunch_ \- I answered loud enough so the boy could hear, meanwhile, I was caressing Gwen’s thighs with my hands.

- _Did you hear that…Yes, ok. I’ll ask. Ok. I love you too. Give your brothers a big kiss from me. Ok. Love you_ \- she hung up _.- Were you this intense when you were little_?- she asked with amusement and a small smile on her lips.

- _Probably more, to be honest_ -

- _Do you really want or have time to do the hiking on Saturday?-_

 _-Baby, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have said it… trust me_ \- I said looking her straight in her eyes.

- _You are too much, Blake Shelton, and I love it_ \- she said, right before she started to kiss me.

We made out for a while and that’s when Adam’s phone call interrupted us. We went to the press room and started the promos and a few interviews, mostly with the executives. The next rounds of the Blinds were in a week so we wouldn’t talk to them till then.

After everything, it was a little after two. Gwen left to the boy’s schools, not before kissing me quickly in my trailer, leaving my heart in knots because we didn’t make plans for the rest of the week. Twenty minutes after Gwen left, Adam knocked on my door to go to lunch. He discovered this new Italian place paparazzi free, I don’t know how he finds this places but I’m glad.

Neither of us talked much on our way to the restaurant. We were parking when I received a call from Brandon, my manager.

-Hey, Brandon-

- _Blake! How are you, man? We haven’t talked in a while… How’s everything_?-

- _I’m good. I’m with Adam on our way to lunch_ -

- _Cool, send my regards. Listen, two things, one, the divorce it’s done, Miranda finally signed so the papers will be filed next week and it will become final in mid-July, and I received a call from the real estate agent,  the house is gonna be ready on Friday for you to move in, so I’ll call the storage place for your things_ -

 _-Man, that’s two good news in one day!_ \- This meant coming back to a reality and a stability.

- _Yeah, we should celebrate. At what time are you arriving on Friday_?-

Shit. – _I’m not going this Friday to Oklahoma_ -

- _Right! The moving…well, come to Nashville on Saturday so we can celebrate… I’ll tell Kelly and the guys and…_ -

- _I’m staying in LA this weekend-_ I interrupted him

- _What? Why?_ \- he asked me confused

- _I have a thing on Saturday_ -

- _A thing? I’m your manager … What thing_?-

- _Just a thing with_ …-

In that moment I realized two things, first, only Adam knew about me and Gwen even though other people were starting to suspect something was up, and secondly, Gwen and I weren’t a thing per se, I mean, we kiss and stuff but we weren’t a couple yet, I think.

- _Umm… well…-_ I was trying to think fast, I have to tell Brandon, but I wasn’t sure what the hell was going on with Gwen, and I wasn’t going to tell him over the phone. Adam in a very Adam way snatched my phone.

- _Hey, Brandon is Adam_.- He pauses- _Yes, yes he’s fine. He’s thinking about what to tell you, the reality is Blake has a special friend but he isn’t sure if they are a couple-couple, and they are going out on Saturday, he wanted to tell you face-to-face, is actually quite recent. I found out because he’s a horrible liar, well, so is she_ \- he stopped again and I was frozen in shock- _Who is she? I think he needs to tell you that to your face, not over the phone. But you won’t believe it…-_ I snapped back to reality with that, and pulled the phone out of his hand.

- _Brandon_!-

- _You have a girlfriend? Already? What?_ -

- _It’s complicated…We are hanging out. I didn’t want to tell you over the phone… and I’ll tell you her name too, not yet. Yes, I’m going out with her … and her sons on Saturday_ -

- _Sons? Is she a mom? Of more than one boy_?-

- _I was not going to go for a bimbo. Common, I already did that and I’m getting a divorce aren’t I? Yes, she is a mom of more than one boy. Listen, I’ll go next week and we’ll talk, hopefully, I’ll have answers-_

The line went silent, meanwhile, we were entering the restaurant. We sat down and after two minutes Brandon reacted. – _Fine, fine. I can’t believe it… honestly, you were so … hurt three weeks ago and now… ok. We’ll talk, just don’t do anything stupid ok_?-

- _Not too stupid-_

- _Exactly. Remember, you have to move on Friday, I’ll send you the information and everything-_ there was a silence again.- _You are dating someone, damn. Kelly and I were talking about it, that you’ll star to date in a few months… damn, you went fast, you won_.-

- _It’s not a competition_ -

- _Well, Miranda think it is, she … she is apparently seeing a guy here in Nashville. People are angry at her, man, nobody can believe what she did, and even less that she has no regrets_ -

- _I don’t care_ \- for the first time since we separated, I meant it.- _I really don’t care about her anymore_ -

- _I’m glad. Anyway, I’ll send you the information and everything. Oh, and for me… for my selfish reasons, I’ll start a rumor that you are dating again too. I want her to roll_ -

- _Brandon, don’t_ -

- _Sorry man. I will. See ya next week_!- he hung up

- _Damn it-_ I looked at Adam who was looking at the menu- _Why did you tell him? I was going to…_ -

- _You need to have the balls to put a label whatever you have with …_ \- he stopped and looked around- _Gwen_ \- he said in a hushed voice- _Even if it’s just fuck-buddies. Both of you know that there are kids involved and that you two work together. So do it. Me telling Brandon it’s gonna make you have a label for next week_ \- he said smiling.

- _I hate you_ \- I said to Adam, not really meaning it, at all. I love this guy.

- _Me too. So, I was thinking some quesadillas…-_

___  ___

Blake and I didn’t make plans for the week, that would keep us on our toes, I think. Today, Zuma has a Basketball game and we are all going, even Gavin. We were going to meet at the park where the game was. I picked up my mom and dad, so when we arrived Gavin was already there with the kids.

- _Mommy_!- I heard Zuma screamed while he ran at me. I hugged him tight. God, I missed him so much.

- _Baby! I missed you!-_ I told him. He said hi and hugged my parents and we started to walk towards Gavin who had Apollo on his arms.

- _Baby Pollo_ \- I said and he looked at me. He started to laugh and extended his arms to me, dropping his chupi.

I took him in my arms without even looking at Gavin and kissed him on his cheeks many times until he laughed.

- _Hi, Gavin_!- I said to my soon-to-be-ex, we have been trying to be civilized in front of the kids, and for the first time since February I wasn’t feeling bitter, at all.

- _Gwen. How are you?-_ he asked and he nodded to my parents, who nodded back.

- _I’m great. I missed my boys so much. Where is Kingston_?-

- _He is in the bathroom_ \- Zuma answered.

-You look good, happy- Gavin said, with a little bitterness that I just let roll off me.

-I feel great- I smiled hugely. – Common, let’s get good places- I started to walk with Apollo and Zuma.

Kingston came out of the bathroom and ran at me. – _Mom_!- We hugged with a giggling Apollo in the middle. – _Is it true that we are going hiking this Saturday_? – He asked me.

- _Yes, we are_ -I said trying to avoid talking about Blake even though my mind hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him since the dinner party at Pharrell’s.

We sat on the chair at the left side of the court, all of us, together, trying to forget about the paparazzi that were taking our picture, until Zuma was called to warm up, in all that time Gavin kept looking at me.

- _You look good_ \- he said again

- _Thank you_ \- I answered

- _What have you been doing_?-

- _Nothing much. Working mostly, going out with friends, eating, a lot of things_ -

- _Eating? Yeah, I can see that…_ \- he said and even though it hurt, a lot, I’ve always been insecure about my looks, especially my weight, I smiled at him, it was mostly a fake smile.

- _I know and I love it-_ I snapped back, making his eyes go wide and a shocked look took over his face.

- _Are you done?-_ my dad said in a very dry, serious and angry voice. It was when I looked at my dad, that I realized that my mom and Kingston were looking at me, with a little shock. I’ve never answered to one of Gavin’s hurtful remarks, ever.

- _Who wants to eat pizza and ice cream after the game_?- I asked and Kingston’s eyes light up.

The game started and it was fun to see Zuma running and jumping around the court like crazy. I had taken at least a hundred pictures of him when my phone got a message from the Cowboy, 

“Hey peaches, I don’t know when the game starts but best of lucks to Zoom Zoom ;)”, my heart melted immediately, so I send him one of the pictures I took, 

“The game started about 20 min ago. Thanks :3 We are winning so far”

“Wooohooo Awesome! Hopefully, everything alright with their dad”.

“Yes, it could have been worse, just saying mean things, but I don’t care.”

“I hate him >/”

“Thanks, cowboy”

“Text me when you get home. I want to talk to you. I miss your voice”

“I miss your voice too. I’ll call you when I get home. We are grabbing pizza and ice cream after the game”

“Cool baby doll. Have fun”

“Thanks, cowboy, I’ll call you later”

When we stopped texting, I realized the first half was done, and we were still winning. The game ended 54-44, a victory for Zuma’s team. He came running at us all sweaty and with a big smile on his face.

- _We won_!-

- _Yeah, you did! Now, we are celebrating_ -

- _Pizza_?- he asked

- _And ice cream_!-

We started to walk towards the cars and Gavin approached me, - Are you dropping the boys afterward?-

- _Yes, it’s your week with them. I’ll drop them at eight- I answered and kept walking_ \- It wasn’t until the boys were in the car that my mom pointed at me that she was surprised by my reaction to his comments.

- _Why_?-

- _Well, you always let him control your temperament_ -

- _That was a mistake for sure, too much control over me besides, he’s not my husband anymore_ \- was my answer. I got into the car and went to our favorite pizza place. We laughed, we talked about the hiking trip, the boys were static that Blake accepted to go with us and all that conversation was under my dad’s wondering gaze.

I was lucky their house was closer than Gavin’s, so I dropped them off first, I really wasn’t ready to talk about Blake with my parents, and then dropped the boys. We decided I was picking them up after school on Friday.  

I got home at eight thirty. It was early. I took off my shoes, changed to my pajamas, cleaned my face and put on my glasses, I laid in bed, under the covers and called Blake.

- _Hey, peaches! You’re home_!-

- _Hey! Yeah, I got here about fifteen minutes ago but I was desperate to put on my jammies_ -

-So, you are on your jammies, right now… what do you wear to bed?- he asked in a low tone that made my spine shiver.

-I’m wearing pink short and a white crop top-

- _Mmmmm… crop top and shorts, damn_ -

I couldn’t help, but feel a rush between my legs. – _What are you wearing cowboy_?-

- _I’m wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else-_

- _No boots? Damn cowboy_ -

- _Are you mocking my desperation_?

- _A little. Are you lying in bed_? –

- _Yes, I am. Adam left to the airport about two hours ago_ -

- _Airport_?-

- _Yeah, Behati has a commercial thing in France, so he’s going to visit her. He’s coming back on Sunday_

 _-So we are both all alone_ -

- _I guess, yes_ - 

There was an electric silence in the line. I wanted to ask him to come over, but … I don’t know.

- _Guess what? I’m moving to my new house on Friday_ -

- _Really? That’s awesome!-_

- _Yeah, I can’t wait to have my own house again.  I love Adam to death but it’s not my house_ …-

-That's great!-

-Is it weird that I miss you?-

-No, because I miss you too.  _Send me a picture_!- I said out of the nowhere

- _What_?-

- _Send me a picture, I sent you one today_ -

- _It_ _was not yours_ -

- _It doesn’t matter. Common cowboy, I miss your face_ -

- _I’ll tell you what. Give me a minute. I’ll call you back_ -

- _Ok…_ -  he hung up and I was weirded out. He called again, this time on FaceTime. I got it now.

- _Hello, Cowboy_!-

- _Better? You look gorgeous_ \- was the first thing he said

- _Thanks! You look good too_ \- The camera showed me his head a part of his chest. I love his chest.

- _So, wanna come to dinner at tomorrow_?- he asked

- _I’d love it! Need me to bring anything?_ \- I asked

- _I only need you_ -

 _-You're sweet! We could watch a movie… or a concert_ -

- _Mmmm, I’d love to. Dinner and a movie, deal?-_

_-Deal!-_

We talked for about an hour and a half until we both started to yawn. We didn’t sleep much las night and it was late.

_-I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight peaches-_

_-Goodnight cowboy-_


	9. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys... So this chapter is a little (very) explicit, so warning... If you don't like to read this kind of things.. sorry!

It was the first time, it shouldn’t be like this. My mind knew but my body was not for it as I was lying on the couch hugging a very asleep Gwen. We have been talking all day long with the FaceTime and the messages and then the longing looks and the secret smiles while we ate dinner were on. It was afterward that the energy that surrounded us exploded. The looks became heated, the smiles became sexy and the kisses became wild. We have been dancing around the idea of tonight since yesterday, the few make-out session that we’ve had were good, too god, always leaving me with a heavy erection and no satisfaction at all, but today I had the feeling, it was going to be different.

She arrived at 6 o’clock, got in and dropped a bag on the table; she pulled a plastic container from it, cupcakes, from the bakery we talked about the other day. Damn, I told her I would sit her on my lap and feed her, and from the look she gave, she remembered.

I took her hand and led her to the dining room where the table was set and the bowls of food were hot and the wine was out. I put the cupcakes container on the table and turned around.

\- _It smells amazing!-_ She said with a huge smile.

- _I remembered you like Mexican, so_ …-

- _Again, you are so sweet…_ \- she kissed me lightly on the lips.

We hadn’t kissed today and I needed to feel her against me. So I returned the kiss with a little tongue, and she opened her mouth quite happily, our tongues and lips started to dance against each other, it was a sweet but deep, relax but inviting, nothing too strong, just an appetizer.

We stopped kissing to breathe and my stomached growled in that moment. I closed my eyes and dropped my forehead to hers. – _I haven’t eaten since ten am_ -

She laughed at that but looked at me in the eyes. - _You shouldn’t stop eating, is not healthy_ -

- _Ok, mom. I won’t do it again_ \- I said and kissed her lightly on her lips. I took her hand and took her to the chair, pulled it out for her as she sat.

- _Thank you. Such a gentleman_ -

- _I’m southern, you can’t expect differently_ -

We ate and as expected, the dinner was amazing. I made her  laugh so hard she started to cry as I told her the story of when my sister and I went camping for the first time by ourselves, the story involved two very scared teenagers, a very mean older brother, a fake bear and a fake blood, in exchange she told me about the time she got lost in Japan by herself for a whole day and met two crazy Japanese women that took her everywhere, I couldn’t believe the things she did.

We finished our food and the wine got us a little bit tipsy. Then it was dessert time while I took all the dirty plate to the dishwasher, she cleaned the table and took the cupcakes out, two chocolate ones and two vanilla with strawberries frosting. I left the kitchen and came back to the room with bottles of water, and there she was, standing next to the table, waiting for me.

- _There is a chocolate one and a vanilla one with strawberries frosting. Choose-_

- _What do YOU prefer? I remember I said something about this cupcakes not long ago…-_ I said to her, trying on the sexy eyes and lowering my voice while I sat on the chair, right next to where she was standing.

She looked at me nervously but not scared, never scared. She smiled and pulled the container closer to the edge of the table. Then she did it. She sat down on my lap, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me as she put hers around my neck.

- _I have never sat on a guy’s lap before_ -

- _Not even Santa? You should do it at least once. I could dress up; I don’t think I would like to see you sitting on someone else’s lap_ \- She laughed out loud. I don’t want her nervous or anything, I want her having a good time. God, I love how she feels sitting on my lap.

- _Dork_ \- she laughed, rested her head between my neck and my shoulder and took off her high heels– _I like chocolate but I love strawberries. What if we try both?-_ She said grabbing one of the cupcakes and sat up again. I didn’t see which one she grabbed, I didn’t want to stop looking at her face. She put in front of my mouth and I took a bite. She was looking straight at me, her gaze dancing between my eyes and my lips. I was so invested in her I couldn’t taste anything. I swallowed quick and grabbed the cupcake I just had bitten into.

- _Your turn_ \- I said as I put it in front of her mouth, it was then that I realized it was the vanilla one. She bit it and closed her eyes. A small drop of strawberry frosting got on the edge of her lip and I couldn’t help it, I swiped my tongue. She moaned.

We ate the entire cupcake like that, close to each other and brushing our lips, our fingers. The environment was heavy, hot and starting to get sweaty. She got one of the water bottles that I brought from the kitchen and took a good gulp of it, her eyes never leaving mines. I did the same, my throat was dry.

We finished drinking the water and she asked me if I wanted to try the chocolate one. I grabbed it first and brush it on her mouth, leaving a chocolate trace on her lips, she never opened her mouth. I put the cupcake down on the table again and brushed my lips and tongue on her closed mouth, trying to clean her chocolate painted lips.

Soon she opened her mouth, and we started to make out in that position, our tongues and teeth were clashing in a very filthy way, definitely, we were more interested in each other to pay attention to the beauty of it. One of my hands went to her neck as I helped her to move, she straddle me and my heart rate went from running wild to stopping dead in a second. I couldn’t believe what we were doing. She found out about my weak spot the first time we kissed, so, this time, she went straight for it, both of her hands went to my hair and pulled it while her hips got closer to mine, brushing our jeans. I could feel her vibrating and our grunts, moans and whimpers couldn’t be stopped.

The phone in her pocket started to vibrate, breaking our moment and startling both of us. We stopped kissing with heavy breaths and shudders; I knew she could feel how hard I was under my jeans. She finally got her phone and answered.

- _Hey sweetly. What happened?-_ she got up from her spot on my lap. – _No, I’m not home. I’m … with Blake_ \- she said looking at me. – _Sure baby, I’ll tell him you said Hi_ \- she said still looking at me, five feet away from the chair that I was still sitting on – _Yes, I’ll pick you and your brother up tomorrow after school and Apollo from your dad’s.-_ she got silent again while the boy talked.- _I’m fine. Yeah just a little out of breath, I ran to get the phone_ \- she said curving her lips and blushing at her lie. I finally got up from the chair and stood there for a second before going to her.- _Yes, I’ll take to you tomorrow. I love you. Bye_ \- she hung up and I was right in front of her.

Without even a word I grabbed her arm and kissed her, deep, quick, wet and rough, we haven’t kissed like this yet and I had the need to show her this side of me that took over sometimes. Her mouth was soft, her tongue sweet from the strawberry cupcake and I couldn’t help but suck on her tongue in one sweet hard motion, causing her to moan like she was in pain while she dropped her phone and pulled my hair again. I found out in that moment that she was a butt person, she grabbed my butt and I damn sure grabbed hers pressing her to me and making her feel my erection.

With my hands on her ass, I moved us to the couch, not far from where we were. I sat down and pulled her to me again, this time, completely pressed at me. She started to whimper and my mouth left hers to start kissing her neck, small nibbles that made her trembled as she pressed her hips to mine even more.

My hand moved to her jeans, I needed to feel her hot against me, so I unbuttoned it and made my way inside of it. Feeling the lacy panties she was wearing, I started to caress them making her squeal a little bit; she grabbed my jaw and took my mouth from her neck and into her mouth, shoving her tongue at me. My hand kept rubbing her through the panties as her moans started to get crazy, I took her waist and helped her to stand up, took off her jeans in one quick motion leaving her only with her lacy, red, panties. While I did that she took off her shirt and her hands went to mine, unbuttoning it and taking it off, leaving me only with my jeans, because I took my boots off while she did that.

I grabbed her again and pulled her into the couch, under me as I started to kiss her again, she was moving against me. We were lying down on the couch; her head on the arm of it and my left hand holding the top of her head, my knees were kneeling on the couch, helping me not to crush her as my right hand went to her panties again, this time, underneath. Her hands were everywhere, my hair, my waist, my shoulders and her legs were cradling me and around my waist.

My hand got into her soaked underwear, I touched her lightly over her lips, she stiffed and moaned low and loud, I started to rub her in soft and light motions that made my mouth watered, I did that for a minute until one of her hands grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to her clit – S _top … teasing_ \- she said in a hoarse voice that made me shivered.

I started to rub it in a slow pace and not pressing too much, after a minute her hips started to move at the same rhythm, making her even wetter. I started to press harder against it while I put my mouth on her neck kissing it, nibbling it and even biting it. I got her closer to the edge but slowed my pace when I felt her about to come. I dipped one finger on her while I kept rubbing her clit, and got her on the edge again.

- _Blake, please. God, please. I need this… I’m so close_ \- she kept repeating while pulling my hair but I didn’t wave.

- _I love it. You are so hot against me. I want you to remember this tomorrow, how wet and hot you are right now. Squishing me…-_ in that moment I inserted another finger in her.- _I got two fingers in, you are so tight it’s gonna take me all night long to get myself into you, completely-_

- _Fuck_ , _Blake!_ _Please_ …- she pleaded.

I got my fingers out of her, ripped her panties and started to kiss her navel, down to her core.

- _Yes, please. Oh God_ \- she said as my mouth landed on her core. My tongue started to dance with her clit, up, down, left and right, not hard enough to make her cum but enough to take her to the edge.

- _God! Oh my God! It’s too… Good_ \- I was so turned on, I could come with only her words. I pressed two fingers into her while my tongue moved faster and faster, she grabbed my hair and pulled it then she arched her back and screamed my name. Her orgasm lasted a few minutes, whimpers never stopped as I never stopped licking her sweet spot, the fingers that were in my hair pulled me to her, and she kissed me, she was tasting herself, all sweet and clean.

Without a word, she pushed me to the couch. Her eyes were completely black; she looked fierce, like a panther about to attack. She put her hand on my jeans ….

__ __

I was in automatic mode. After I came harder than I’ve ever had, my body was still tingly and bothered but not tired, weirdly. I want him to come too. I took off his jeans and underwear on one motion.

God. I was not ready for him, damn, he wasn’t kidding about that it’d take him all night long. His penis was impressive, not too long and not too thick, it was the perfect size to hurt in a good way and make me crave for more. I took it with one hand on the base while looking at it; I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. In one long motion, I moved my hand up in a slow motion and a low growl broke through Blake making me move my gaze to him, who snapped his head back and closed his eyes. I didn’t know what was better if his reaction or his girth, his impressive seven and something inches cock.

I slid my hand down and this time, I pumped it up with both hands, his breath was uneven and I lowered my head to lick the slit, an agonizing moan left his lips while he took my right shoulder with one hand and my left arms with the other.  I took it as an invitation, this time, I used my whole mouth and one of my hands to fist him; pre-cum started to pour from the slit and it was salty and clean. Blake tasted like a man, clean, hard but so good it was ridiculous, and I wanted more.

I started to move my head and my fist faster with each stroke. His hand moved from my shoulder to my neck and grabbed my nape. My tongue was having a great time; I swirled it from bottom to top like a Popsicle and sucked as hard as I could while my head went as low as I could do without gagging.

- _Oh, fuck baby girl_ \- His voice was gravelly and hot, I’ve never had that before. All my exes, the only two guys I’ve being with before Blake, had mainly voices but never so … hot, and even though people say British accent is the sexiest one, for me, there is nothing like a southern twang to make my knees weak.

His moans became more and more continuous as my tongue and my jaw grew tired, it was delicious, perfect, as his groans fueled me to keep going, each time lower and lower.

- _Wait, God_ \- he said while putting his hands on my hair and pulling it, I couldn’t help but moan from the delicious pain. I’ve never been into pulls or scratches or bites, not with Gavin in our twenty years of relationship, but in the last three days, I’ve been growing to not only enjoy it but actually loving it and even waiting for it.

- _Gwen wait, not like this_ \- he panted and pulled my hair again except this time firmer, making me whimpered more as I sucked harder. He moved his hands to my armpits and in one quick tug, I went from being on my knees on the couch to laying down on top of him, one of my hands still on his dick and the other one on his chest, as he caged my waist.

His right hand went to my crotch and two of his fingers slipped in me quickly making me squirm, I started to pump his dick again, against my stomach, while he touched all the sweets spots with his fingers. I felt him adding a third one and I almost lost my sight, if it was good before, now I was in heaven.

- _Why are you doing this_? - I asked panting, getting super close to the edge, starting to lose my vision.

- _I want to share this with you… Oh, Fuck … I love to see your face when you come_ \- he answered putting our foreheads together and looking straight into my eyes. We were both getting so close to the edge it was hard to keep our eyes open. He came first with a loud and low grunt, closing his eyes and moving his fingers like a hook hitting hard, right on the spot he was touching lightly seconds ago, making me lose my shit. I started to cum; I felt my body trembling again and my mind going as blank as my sight. I’ve never felt that good in my entire life; I came like I hadn’t done it in years.

My hand and stomach were covered with his seed and his hand was probably covered with my juices. Both of us went still, nobody moved for what it felt decades as our heart and breaths calmed down.

-I _can believe we did that … and even more amazing that I don’t regret it_ \- I said with a shaky voice.

- _Me neither darling. Damn we are chaos together, hot, beautiful, sexy, chaos_ \- he answered

He pulled his fingers off me and grabbed me by the hips to pull me closer to him, squishing our sweat, and since it was on me, his seed too between us. I put my hands on his arms and snuggled.

- _We’ll take a shower later. Can you stay tonight? I have a very comfortable bed upstairs_ \- he said while popping his head to see me and I put my chin on his chest

I couldn’t help but laugh. - _Yes, cowboy, I can stay tonight_ \- with that I snuggled again.

We fall asleep for a while, not long, maybe thirty minutes. I awoke when he took me in his arms and started to walk towards the stairs; he climbed and turned right. We got into a room at the end of the hall; it was a dark shade of blue with a huge bed in the middle. He dropped me there slowly and planted a soft kiss on mi lips. Blake entered another room and heard the running of water so I got up and walked there with unsteady legs and caught him standing with his back to the door while looking at the tub. I hugged him from the back and he turned around.

- _I was going to pick you up and drop you here_ \- he said

- _Are you are not getting in with me_? - 

- _I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to share a bath with Gwen Stefani, trust me. But I’m going to bring some water I’m thirsty_ -

- _I could go with you_ ….-

- _Nah, I want you to relax while I’m gone, just so you miss me. Take it; I might not give you a lot of chance to miss me for now on_ -

- _I don’t want to miss you; I want you to never let me go_ …-

- _I won’t sweetheart, I won’t_ -

He turned the faucet off and helped me to get into the water, it was perfect. I couldn’t help but purr as I close my eyes and apparently Blake couldn’t help but kiss me before he left me there, he back with a bottle of water and two glasses, only wearing a smile. I moved a little so he could hop in, he sat and I splattered my back into his chest and his arms went around me immediately.

I closed my eyes for a while enjoying the moment but all of the sudden I realized something, and I snapped my eyes open. – _I’ve never been naked for so long_ -

_-It should be illegal for you to wear close in the house, anywhere to be honest, but I don’t want anybody else looking at you like this_ -

I couldn’t help but laugh. – _I have never been ok with me being naked; I think I’m so tired right now that I don’t mind at all_ -

- _I don’t mind either_ \- he said while rubbing my thighs, up and down until he went to my center. He rubbed me softly and I exhaled, moaned his name and the fire started again.

He rubbed me lightly, building a fire and when my moans echoed in the bathroom he went for the kill, slipped two fingers inside of me and my head snapped back with a growl – _Fuck, Blake. Your fingers are so good_ -

- _You’ve seen nothing yet_ …- he whispered and goosebumps ran through my whole body. His fingers moved and the heel of his hand went to my clit, rubbing it; seconds later, I came screaming and shaking. My mind went blank again.

I didn’t felt him cleaning me with the cloth, picking me up, drying me, taking me into his arms and dropping me on the bed, I noted even less, that he had picked our clothes up from the living room and extended in a chair in his room. My body was done, he covered me with the sheets and came back to the bathroom, to then, ten minutes later getting under the covers, snuggling me. That’s how I fell asleep, tired, happy and cuddling to a six foot five Oklahoma boy, after three mind blowing orgasms. I loved it.


	10. What now?

The sun started to shine on my face and I couldn’t help but groan at it. I was more comfortable that I have ever been, I was warm, relaxed and content. I opened my eyes and there was a full head of platinum blonde curls on my chest. _Gwen_. Holy crap, last night was amazing, I started to replay it all, her kisses, her hands on me, my hands on her, my swollen lips, and it was just glorious.

- _God_ \- I groan. My normal morning wood has never been this hard before. Full mast.

Gwen moved and sighed, I saw her eyes fluttering open, and she looked up and smiled at me, with sparkly and sleepy eyes.

- _Good Morning peaches_ -

- _Cowboy, you are very comfortable_ \- she said looking at me

- _It’s a very good advantage, being a Sasquatch and all_ -

She laughed, got up on her right elbow and put her left hand on my chest; the sheet that was covering her from her shoulders slipped to the base of her back revealing it, her skin looked like porcelain, but it was soft and warm when I put my hand on it, the sun was shining from her back and I felt like writing a song about how amazing she looked, like an angel.

We both moved and our lips found in the middle. The kiss started sweet, I wanted to share a sweet kiss with Gwen, at least once, before the hunger came over us but it was impossible, our relationship has being heated since the beginning, so our tongues and teeth started to clash against each other three seconds after the kiss began. Her hands moved to my hair holding it tight and sending hot flashes of pain and pleasure that made my head swoon and my hands go to her ass, placing her on top of me, as I did that her legs flexed so she was straddling me again, making me more eager than I was before. I flipped us, now I was on top and her legs were around my waist, making me realized that we were both naked, we didn’t get dress last night.

Our tongues kept crashing and one of my hands went to her jaw and the other one to her legs, long ass legs, perfectly soft, perfectly shaped. I couldn’t wait to touch her heat again; our crotches were so close together I could feel her heat on my dick.

- _Oh God, Blake_ \- she moaned

- _I don’t want our first time to be in Adam’s house. I want you on my bed, for hours and hours, no responsibilities to think about-_ I answered her as my hand went to her hair, pulling it, a mix between a moan and a growl broke through her, making me even harder than before.

- _God yes. All night long. Soon_ \- her hand went to my dick and started to pump me against our abdomens that were touching. Her soft and hot hand made me a little dizzy.

I slipped two fingers into her at once and my thumb went to her clit immediately, her moans became higher by the second and her body started to shake, as her hand went faster. I was starting to lose myself and for the feel and sounds of it, she was too. The only thing that could be heard was our moans, grunts, curses and our raging breaths.

We jumped off the cliff together in a loud scream of the other name, while her head snapped back, mine went to her neck, kissing it a sucking it, marking her in the space between her neck and collarbone. I’d be lying if I say that I started to kiss her right away, even though my heart got tighter than ever and I had an unbelievable urge to do it, I couldn’t make my head move and I kept sucking that tender place, for a while. We were both breathing hard, panting, without moving.

- _We are good, we are really good_ \- she said breathing a little easier

- _Yes, we are and it’s gonna get better, we’ll have to soundproof everything_ \- I finally moved my head and kissed her temple.

- _Everything_?-

- _Yes. I want you everywhere, I want you against every single door of my new house clawing your nails on me, I want you on the kitchen table and I like sweet things in the morning so I’ll eat you out for breakfast. I want you in the shower, on every single chair in the house. I want you watching T.V, a movie, reading a book. I want you everywhere and in every way possible_ \- I said looking at her eyes pressing our foreheads together.

- _Really? I’ve never done that… any of those_ _things_ \- she said with her eyes almost black and her breathing unsteady, again. _Fuck_.

- _I’ll show you everything baby doll, just give us time_ -

- _Ok. It sounds really good, all of it_ \- she said against my lips, kissing them lightly – _What time is it?_ \- she asked without waiting for an answer. She got on her knees on top of me, practically sitting on my stomach and looked at the clock on the nightstand. – _It’s nine - thirty; I have to go in less than two hours-_

- _I know, I don’t want you to go, but I know. Besides, I got to go too. I’m moving to my new house or at least move my things in it_ -

- _It’s true. That’s exciting! Send me pictures of everything…_.-

- _Sure, I don’t even know where it is_ …-

- _I'm not surprised cowboy_ …-

We got up and took a shower, again the shower was all rubbing each other bodies, small moans and laughter, and my repeated apologies at the dark hickey I left on her. She swore to me she didn’t mind and that actually she liked it and had the courage to ask me where I wanted mine for next time. – _You are unbelievable. Be creative_ \- was the only response I gave her.

We went downstairs to make breakfast, we ate, we kissed and then we left our separate ways around eleven. She left wearing one of my shirts, without covering the hickey completely, leaving the one she was wearing last night in my room, it was a new field for us, eyes sparkled with tears when I offered it.

I drove, yes; I drove to my new house with the help of my GPS and got in it with the keys that Brandon had sent me the day before. It was beautiful, big with dark colors, lots of windows, big paintings in the walls, strong and large furniture. It was simple but beautiful with a slight female touch that gave it a very family vibe. I was upstairs when the moving truck got to the house, Brandon scheduled them at 12 o’clock and I realized that I had been walking around the house for half an hour.

The boys got there and started the work, after twenty minutes I joined them and by two o’clock we were half way there, I didn’t have many things either. I called for food, I was starving and tired and in need of a cold drink, everyone ate pizza we laughed and talked a lot, I have to admit that I had to stop the urge to talk about Gwen, my divorce wasn’t even public yet. It was around three that I received a call from her.

- _Hey, peaches_ -

- _Hey, cowboy. How is the moving going_?-

- _Tiring and sweaty, but good, we are close to finish. The house is great, I really like it_ -

- _That’s cool, are you helping? That is so… wait, give me a sec_ \- she said to me and I heard her saying away from the microphone on the phone - _Kingston could you stop making weird faces to Pollo, he doesn’t like it and he’s going to cry, and that’s gonna ruin his appetite, he’s still a baby. Thank you. Did you finish your homework? Finish it and then we’ll watch the movie, not before_ \- then she was back – _I’m here_ -

- _How are the boys_?-

- _Good. They want me to tell you that they are very excited for tomorrow_ -

- _I’m too, I love going with someone for the first time. The sights are beautiful_ \- I told her and suddenly I got an idea. – _Hey, what about if after the hike we come to my new place and hang out here, I have a T.V, we could eat and watch a movie_ -

- _That’ll be great, I know they would love to see your new house, as much as I do_ \- right after she said it, I heard cheering noises from the boys and couldn’t help but smile- _I think they are very happy about it. But, with your permission, we are going to take a shower there, we don’t want to stink and mess with your new house_ \- She said and I could totally understand this was her mommy voice, and for a reason it turned me on.

- _Am I on speaker_? _Can they hear me?-_

- _No. Why_?-

- _I have the urge to tell you that I got really turned on with your mommy voice and that I want you to talk to me like that the next time I have my hand on your pants. I don’t want you to talk softly to me; I want that mommy voice of yours to talk dirty to me_ \- I growled onto the phone.

- _Blake…-_ she said breathless and I could totally see her blushing. – _Ummm. I want you to teach me everything you promised me_ \- she was hushing now.

- _Fuck, Gwen. I will baby doll. I will teach you everything_ -

- _Do you want to come to dinner? If you are not busy of course…-_

She asked hesitantly and my heart was about to burst on my chest. Spending time with her and the boys was my ultimate goal, it meant that it was serious, that we weren’t playing around; it meant a lot of things, a lot of things that I love.

- _I’d love to-_ I said with a soft voice that I didn’t realize I had _._ – _When I finish here, I’ll go to Adam’s to take a shower and then I’ll go to your place. Do you want me to bring anything?_ -

- _Great. That’s great. Just yourself... well, and photos of your house_ -

- _Oh, I will… I love… -_ what was I going to say, love? Damn it. Was I going to say?… No, I wasn’t, right? - _to spend time with all of you, even if those boys of yours are total cock-blockers_ -

She laughed for a while and answered with a – _You have seen nothing, baby-_ God, it was the first time she used such a pet name for me and I love it, and in front of her boys. Damn it.

- _I want you to teach me everything baby doll, every single thing of you_ -

 

We finish the moving around four – thirty. I rushed, all sweaty, tired as hell and more than a little bit sore, I have to admit, to Adam’s house to take a shower, my surprise was seeing Adam’s car on the driveway. I hopped out of the car, got inside of the house and found him sitting on the couch.

- _You’re home. How the moving go_?-

- _Me? You are home… I thought you were coming in two days_ …-

- _So did I, those British with their weird dates, they use the day first and then the month… thank God B told me_ …-

I couldn’t help but laugh at loud. – _I don’t give you a hug because I stink. How is she?-_

_-She is great, you know what? I told her that you got your house ready and she actually said she was going to miss you… So I’m glad you’re gonna be gone_ … -

Behati and I talked a lot, she knew a lot of things about me and I knew a lot of things about her, we had many, many talks while we cooked breakfast, morning talks and Adam was rarely the subject of the conversation, it was mostly about my divorce and her hometown, our families, and even work. We had a lot in common, and damn, she was really nice. I’d love to talk about Gwen with her, it’s never bad to have a female perspective.

- _When is she coming back?-_

- _Monday. So, how are you? I mean, what did you do without me these days_?-

- _I mostly cry myself to sleep with a picture of you close to my heart and one of your t-shirts on my dick_ - 

- _Funny, I thought you did that with one of Gwen’s considering the fact that I wanted to surprise, for some reason I thought you were sleeping so I went to your room to find a girl’s shirt on your bed_ -

I got silent. – _Why do you think it’s Gwen’s? It could be anybody’s_ …-

- _You are way to hooked_ \- his answer shut me up, and

- _Gwen spent the night here, we had dinner and DID NOT have sex before you ask_ -

- _Why not?-_

- _Why do you care? Stop asking questions-_ I said, feeling scorned, and started to walk towards the stairs.

- _Am going with the guys to this new restaurant… Wanna come_?- I stopped and turn back.

- _Can’t, I have plans, next time_ -

- _Mmmmm, two nights in a row_ …-

- _And a hike with lunch and movie night with kids on Saturday_ …-

- _Damn_ …-

- _Yeah_ …- I stopped. – _Is it weird that I feel completely happy and not pressured? Are we moving too fast?_ -

- _It would be weird if you wanted to make it weird… I mean, if you are happy and content is not a bad thing. I remembered you asking something like that when you were with Miranda but about being sad and miserable…_ \- I remember that. It was at the begging of this year.- _You move as fast as you want. There are people who last a decade without doing anything and others marry in a week… it’s your choice. You are smart people_ -

- _Yeah, we are. I’m gonna hit the shower_ \- I went to my room and looked at the shirt on my bed, I went to it, folded it and put it in my suitcase, smiled and walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. I had already packed everything so I could move to my new place, with Adam back was easier.

I finished the shower, again complained about my baggy jeans, put some cologne and my shirt, grabbed my cap and went downstairs.

- _You want me to drop you off_? - Adam asked ready to go out too. – _Gwen’s house is near Johnny and I’m picking him up…_ -

- _Sure, that’ll be cool_ -  We got into the car and went to Gwen’s. I called her on the car.

- _Hey, cowboy_!-

- _Hey, sweetheart, I’m on my way. Adam returned sooner and he’s dropping me off your house before picking Johnny up_ -

- _Cool. Give him a kiss from me. Cool, the boys are doing homework right now… they haven’t finished yet_ …-

- _I won’t kiss him, I prefer kissing you. So, they boys are busy, what are we going to do then while they finish?_ \- I ignored Adam’ snort.

- _We can figure something out… I’m sure_ \- she said quite seductively

- _I’ll be there in two, baby_ -

- _Good! I can’t wait to see you_ -

- _Neither do I_ \- I hung up and Adam didn’t say anything, which made me nervous, honestly.

We arrived at Gwen’s and I was about to say goodbye to Adam when the little shit pressed the intercom button and said– _I want to see Gwen before I leave-_ the gate opened and we saw Gwen opening the door, she looked gorgeous, jean shorts, a white t-shirt and some sandals, her hair in a bun.

- _Adam_ \- she said while coming closer to the car. He rolled down my window as I was getting off.

- _Hey Gwen, gorgeous_.-

- _How’s Behati_?-

- _Great. She is_ _coming back on Monday. She wanted me to ask everyone for a dinner at our place next week…Tuesday probably_ -

- _That would be awesome_ -

- _You didn’t tell me anything on our way here_ \- I told him.

– _Yeah, well, whatever_ … - he answered and winked at Gwen. – _I got to go. Nice hickey by the way. Bye_ -

Gwen laughed as I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the car. Adam drove off the gates and left. I hugged Gwen and kissed her on the lips, slightly.

- _I missed you_ -

- _I missed you too_ -

- _I didn’t realize that my t-shirt moved_ \- she said as she straighter her and covered my mark again.

- _I don’t mind, but I’m sure the kids will make questions_ -

- _Yeah, well… Jen saw it and she had a lot of questions, even more for the fact that she was waiting for me to return home, she was outside my house, and I arrived with your shirt…-_

_-What did she say?-_

_-She wanted to know every single dirty detail…-_

_-I don’t understand you women…-_  I said laughing.

- _Come in…-_

We got in the house and I was received by two set of arms around me, the boys ran to me and my heart skipped a bit.

- _Hey, rascals_ -I ruffled their hair and hugged them both, picking them up slightly making them giggle like crazy.

- _We can’t wait for tomorrow!-_ Kingston said

- _Me neither! And you are going to be my first guest on my new house_ -

- _So cool_!-

- _You guys finished homework_?-

- _Not yet_ …-

- _Well, finish it and then we’ll start to have fun… see it this way, if you do it today, you won’t have to do it on Sunday_ \- with that, both went running straight to the library

- _That was really good_ \- Gwen said

- _I was a child once…-_

- _Really? I thought sasquatches were born being on their thirties_ …-

Damn she was quick, I love it. I looked around; with the coast clear, I walked up to her and gave her a brief kiss full of tongue and the need I was holding on since this morning.

- _I missed you peaches_ …- I couldn’t help but gush

- _I missed you too babe_ \- Oh God, the babe again… Jesus Christ

- _So, what are we going to do_?-

_-I_ _was thinking about pizza night and a movie… But I don’t know what movie_ …-

- _We could watch the Inside Out one, I saw it with my nephews, it’s good, it’s deep and … you are going to cry, so I’ll hug you when that happens_ …-

Gwen laughed, shaking her head – _I have that DVD… let’s watch that then…Should we ask for the pizza_?-

- _Sure, you can tell them to bring them in one hour or so, so the kids had already finished_ …-

- _Good idea. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back_ \- Gwen kissed me lightly again and walked away

- _Mom, I finished my homework_!- Zuma came in

- _Your mama is calling for the pizza, little dude. Hey! What about if after pizza we watch a movie… Inside Out_?-

- _That’ll be cool! A friend told me it was good_!-

- _It is… I saw it. I don’t mind watching it again_ …-

- _Blake, can I ask you something_?- Zuma started, looking a little serious and my heart started to pound a little faster, Gwen and I hadn’t discussed anything about us, yet… We haven’t discussed our label or what we wanted, damn.

- _Can you teach me how to throw a football? I remembered you used to play with Adam… And my dad doesn’t really play and well, he has like no patience at all_ …-

- _Sure, buddy… Do you have one? We could start right now_ …- I smiled while I squatted in front of him and ruffled his hair.

- _I have one in my room, I’ll go for it_ \- before he went running to his room, he hugged me quick and tight.

I didn’t move from my position, I only smiled and a hand running through my hair was the one that woke me up from my daydream.

-E _verything all right? I asked for two large pizzas and some sodas_ -

- _Everything is great. Zuma finished his homework so we are going to throw some footballs_ -

- _Really? Football?-_

Zuma was back, this time with Kingston and we went to the backyard, we threw the football for a while, I was teaching the how to hold them and how to catch them, it wasn’t until Gwen screamed that the pizza arrived that I realized how hungry I was. I picked the boys up, one arm around each of their waists and walk towards the house while they laughed hysterically.

We ate the pizza, Apollo was awake, apparently he could sleep all night long and fall to sleep back again at night, what a blessing. We all ate and there was a bunch of leftovers and that made the boys really happy, who doesn’t like breakfast pizza?

We all sat down in front of the TV to watch the movie. Weirdly Apollo started to reach out to me when he saw me, he wanted to eat at my side, carrying him and even wanted to sit on my lap while we were watching the movie, he was so light and cuddly, I couldn’t help but rub his head and back until he falls sleep, again, in the middle of the movie. They boys were falling asleep by the end of it and I could swear Zuma didn’t finish it.

- _Ok. Boys, why don’t you take a shower and put on your pajamas_?-

- _But it’s early and it’s Friday…_ -Kingston said stubbornly with very sleepy eyes

- _I know. I’m not saying go to bed, I’m saying go to take a_ _shower, you guys were playing outside, and sweating so… why not?-_

_-Yeah, and may I remember you two, tomorrow…we are going on a hike so, we have to be ready at 7:30 because of the sun…-_

_-Yes!-_ both Zuma and Kingston hi-fived and went to take a shower _._

_-They’re going to fall sleep in the shower-_

_-Probably-_ she answered _.- I’m gonna put this little one on his bed too-_ she said while grabbing Apollo from my arms.

She went upstairs to put Apollo down and it was after ten minutes when two very sleepy boys came downstairs with their pajamas on, Zuma was wearing a basketball theme matching shorts and shirt while Kingston was wearing a white t-shirt and some ninja turtles pants, both with slippers.

- _So, what are we going to do_?- Kingston asked

- _What about if you guys tell me about your school day and what do you guys wanna do tomorrow_?-

Both kids started to talk immediately, their tiredness hadn’t affect their excitement about the hike tomorrow, both asked me how long were we going to walk, what were we going to see and what cool things I did on my ranch. All of the sudden I felt a hand on my hair again, I looked up and it was Gwen.

- _Are you guys tired? You need your batteries complete for tomorrow’s hike_ -

- _I’m a little tired_ …- Kingston said while his eyes were closing

- _Me too, maybe we should go to sleep_ - 

Both kids agreed, without us saying anything, hugged their mom and then hugged me, and started to march slowly to the stairs.  It wasn’t until we heard both doors closing that Gwen sat down, on my lap, and took my lips in hers, we started to make out, it was heated and our tongues fighting the urge to get naked and… do things. I flipped us, both laying on the couch, out tongues wrestling for dominance, it was divine. We were making out when I received a call from Adam asking me if I wanted him to pick me up, as he was dropping Johnny in about twenty minutes.

- _You are leaving?_ – Gwen pouted and I couldn’t help but kiss that beautiful pout again.

- _Tomorrow we’ll have all day lo_ ng-

- _I know… but I want to kiss you_ …-

- _We have twenty minutes; it’s just the beginning baby doll_ -

We did it, we made out until Adam arrived and I left with throbbing lips, at which Adam made fun of, of course. I was waking up at five a.m. I was going to my new place to take my bag and then go to Gwen’s house for the hike.

____  ____

It was a little after nine when my phone rang, it was Blake’s ringtone, Sangria. I was wearing my tank top and little tiny shorts.

- _Hello cowboy_ -

- _Baby doll_ -

- _So what are you doing_?-

- _I’m laying in bed, thinking about you_?-

I couldn’t help but tease a little.- _Isn’t that supposed to be in secret and by yourself_?-

- _Oh, baby, I like watching_ …-

- _Do you? I’ve never done any of that_ …-

- _You’ve never touched yourself?-_

- _Not that_ …- I blushed. – _I meant watch… someone… whatever_ -

- _So, you have masturbated…that’s good to know, and a hell too, because I could close my eyes and picture it_ …-

- _Do you really? I’ve never got what people see in watching other people doing anything…-_

- _It’s all in the imagination baby_ -

-Really? I don’t see it…-

-Are you laying in bed? What are you wearing?-

-Ummm…What?-

- _What are you wearing? Right now, I’m only wearing black boxers, those one that are actually tight, I’ve grown to like this ones when I wear jeans, hold things better, but right now it isn’t much help…I mean, I have a pretty painful bulge. I’m really hard right now, and listening to your voice gets me harder_ …-

- _Blake_ …- I was breathless and like that he got me in his fantasy.

- _I’m gonna take off my boxers, shit, their tight and my dick just bounced against my stomach_ …-

- _Blake… what…_ \- I couldn’t finish my sentence as I pictured him

- _Take off your clothes… be naughty with me_ …-

- _I don’t know_ …-

- _Common baby doll, it’ll help you to sleep better, all wet, bothered and antsy to see me tomorrow, we can arrange I quick make out/ sexy time tomorrow_ -

I started to bit my lip, but I did it, anyway. I took my tank top and my shorts.

- _I’m only wearing my panty right now_ …-

- _Lace? What color?-_

- _Yeah they’re lace, bright yellow_ …- his breathless voice was turning me on and it was making my nipples get a little hard.

- _You want to know something? If I were right there with you, I would star to kiss your neck, those small bites and sucks that I know you love, I need to see another hickey on you again, I need to see one on me too. I would kiss your neck until you nipples are begging for my attention, just then when they are hard as rocks, I would take them in my mouth, but first I would lick them up, moving them with my tongue in different directions, and then I would suck them, not only your nipples but your whole tit, my heated breath and my swirling tongue on your chest, I might mark you there, a place where only you and me can see and nobody else_.- He was turning me on so much, I actually without noticing it, started to touch my breasts, and a soft moan broke through me.

- _There you go, baby doll. Are you touching your hard nipples? You are? But don’t get to comfortable, I don’t want you to, because I’m gonna start to lick my way down your navel, my teeth gracing your stomach, moving to your hips to remove your underwear, those fucking thongs you like to wear, I would pull them off of you slowly, my tongue and my teeth and my lips, all of them gracing your skin down ‘till I remove it. Then, I’d star to lick my way up from to thigh and then slowly really slowly, lick those lips of yours, must be drenched…-_?-

My hand was on my pussy and, yes it was soaked, I removed my thong and started to grace my lips. – _Yes_ \- I breathe

- _There you go… my tongue swirling around your lips, sucking them, and why not, leaving a dark hickey between you thigh and your pussy, I would redo it when it starts to fade, always mine, always marked. After that, I’m gonna lick that clit of yours, all wet, hard and throbbing already right?-_

I was completely lost in his words, my hand started to rub gently on my clit, oh so gently it was torture, sweet unstoppable torture.

_-I’m pumping myself, while mi mind is on your pussy, clean and sweet, I’ll suck it dry one day, you are so hot, and your pussy so wet, I slipped two fingers right in, without even thinking about it…-_

In that moment I slipped two fingers and my back arched violently. –God, yes. Blake, do tight-

_-Yes, It is so tight-_

_-You are so hard, oh God… Are  you?-_

_-Yes, I’m so hard, it actually hurts, so bad… So bad, I need you now, I’m rubbing my dick on your clit, from the base to the tip, tempting you while my fingers move faster and faster.-_

_-Yes, oh God!-_ my fingers started to move at his command, I was lost, if I close my eyes, I could see him.

_-Yes, baby doll. My tip starts to move to you, replacing my fingers… do you feel the burn-_ He said breathless and in a growl, I couldn’t handle it.

_-God yes. You are so thick… Blake-_ I came in a loud moan of his name while my fingers kept rubbing my clit, I was lost for a little, I could hear him talking to me and grunting on my ear, but I couldn’t completely understand him… and it was great.  I did slept great that night, though.

The next day I woke up at six, feeling rested and happy and content, I was going to spend the whole day with the cowboy and even thought we have to discuss a lot of things, like what the hell we were and I needed to think about my kids in this situation, I was very happy.

I took a quick shower and put on some jeans, a camo shirt that I found when I cleaned my closet weeks ago, Gavin hated it, so I put it on immediately, and put on some boots that I had. I walked to the kids rooms and I woke them up, both as I did, jumped out of bed and ran to take a shower. Apollo was a bit fussy but I had managed that many times before, I dressed him in a sort of camo look with brown pants, a long dark green shirt that said “Country” and a pair of boots.

I went downstairs and I put him on his high chair while I made breakfast, it was when the boys came downstairs, both wearing boots and jeans with t-shirts, that the bell rang.

- _Who is it_?- Kingston asked

- _The best cowboy in the whole world… wanna see_? - A deep voice with a fake growled was heard in the intercom.

- _Blake! Come in_ \- Kingston said while pushing the button to open the gate, immediately both, King and Zum went to the door and opened.

_-Hey, boys! Good to see you two up and with energy_ -

Blake came in wearing new jeans that look amazing on his legs, tighter than usual, a deep green shirt and a camo jacket with his characteristic cap. He hugged my two boys who were talking a mile a second and walked towards me with a slight grin, he was in front of me, and kissed my cheek, and I felt on fire and I could tell, by the look he gave, he was thinking about last night.

- _Hey giggle_ s- he said while approaching Apollo, who of course, giggled. – _What are you guys doing?-_

_-Breakfast. Want some? I’m thinking about pancakes-_

- _Sure, need help? I’m pretty good with breakfast and lunch, not so much with dinner_ -

- _Ok. Help me with the batter then_ …- I said it and pulled him to the kitchen, maybe, just maybe, we could be alone for a few minutes, but no.

- _Mom! Can we help_?- Kingston asked, breaking my line of though.

- _You guys put the plates on the table and the stuff, mom and I handle the kitchen_?-

- _Okeydokey_ \- Zuma said and started to move.

Blake and I started the batter, he was really close to me, brushing his fingers on me whenever he could, he started to joke around and we shared a brief kiss once the boys were out of the kitchen and the pan was heating.

- _I miss sleeping with you… and we only did it once_ …-

- _Me too, I was so cold and you are so warm and comfortable_ …-

- _You only want me for heat, how dare you_?- he said with a laugh against the back of my neck.

- _Only heating purposes, you are very good at heating_ …-

- _We are both very good at_ …-

- _Mom! Ready_!- Kingston interrupted and Blake moved away from me

We made pancakes, around twenty, the boys and Blake ate three, I ate two and Apollo ate one. I wasn’t into big breakfast so much. WE cleaned everything up and at seven thirty-four we hopped into Blake’s car and we were on our way to the Malibu Creek.

- _Did you guys brought caps?_ \- Blake asked when we were all getting out of his car and he went to the trunk to get Apollo’s small stroller

- _Yeah_!- Both Kingston and Zuma put them on and Apollo had his already on, I was the one to forget mine.

- _I forgot mine…-_ I said closing my eyes and snapping my head back

- _You are in luck_ \- Blake grabbed a cap out of his trunk, it was like the one he was wearing but with black and a mesh on the back. – I _forgot to take this box out when I moved my things to the new house_ -  He came to me and gave it to me, I moved my head so he would put it on and he did, brushing my cheeks and my shoulders. – _You look beautiful_ -

We got ready and we started the hike, Blake told me he chose a short path but still beautiful and it was, the trees were beautiful green, we got into a river where the boys played a little bit and he actually, picked Apollo up and finished the trail with the little boy on his shoulders. We returned to the car four hours later, it was about twelve, the path was one hour and a half, and we stayed at the top taking pictures and resting for about an hour.

We went to Blake’s house, and it was just like he said, it was beautiful with a manly but family vibe, at the same time. He showed the kids the bathrooms to take a shower and he took my hand and with Apollo in his arms, walked towards his bedroom.

- _This is mine_ \- There were boxes and bags on the floor. - _That is the bathroom; I’ll stay with Apollo while you take a shower. I’ll wait here…_ \- and he sat on the bed

I went into his bathroom, it was huge a big shower/ tub, enormous, it was white and had very little products, toothbrush, soap, cologne, shampoo, only basic stuff. I started to take a shower and even though I brought my own thing, my traveling kit, I used his shampoo and his soap, smelled like him, it was delicious.  I got out and dry myself, put my shorts, my tank top, and sandals and left the bathroom. Blake was laying in bed with all the boys, all of them listening and laughing at something he was saying.

- _Hey! What are you guys laughing about_?-

- _Blake was telling us about the first time he drove a car…-_ Kingston said laughing.

- _It was not funny then, but it is now_ …- He said with a smile

He got up, took my hand and helped me to sit on the bed. – _It’s my turn, I’ll be right back. Why don’t you decide what to have for lunch_ \- He said to me and went to the bathroom. God, I wanted to join him.

- _Common boys_!- We decided for an Italian food, we saw a few places nearby on the internet, and when Blake came downstairs we had already picked the place, we called, we ate and they started to play some video game Blake had on his house, I didn’t understand much of it, but I loved looking at Blake playing with the boys.

It was around four, right after Apollo fall sleep that the boys wanted to watch the movie. They chose The Avengers and we started to watch it, they were so into it that without them noticing it, Blake held my hand and pulled me out of the door with him, we went to a room that looked like an office and we just stared at each other.

- _Hi_ \- he said

- _Hi, handsome_!- I put my arms around his neck and he kissed me, sweet and deep with an edge that was totally getting me hot, like a small fire in the middle on the night.

- _We need to talk_ \- he said while he walked backward and sat on the sofa, he pulled me, making me straddle him, chest to chest we were locking eyes. – _I know, it may not be the best moment to talk about this, but the position is perfect_ \- He said with a wink. – _I need you to know something about me… I’m very interested in whatever we have, I want this to last, I want this… us_ -

I was looking at him with my eyes wide and a smile that was growing by the second. I put my arms around his neck and moved even closer to him. – _You are dumb_ \- that’s what I said before I kiss him lightly on the lips. – _Do you really think I would bring my kids to your house if I didn’t want you, want us? I want this too… I must admit I haven’t had a boyfriend in over twenty years, so…_ \- I couldn’t finish the idea, his mouth on mine and his tongue entering making me moan, interrupted me and my line of thoughts.

We made out for a while, completely forgetting about the three boys on the other side of the door and the movie they were watching.

-Gwen Renne Stefani, would you be my girlfriend?-

-Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Blake Tollison Shelton…-

-Damn that Tollison…- I kissed him again but he moved away. – _Now, what are we going to do? We work together, you have kids, we are both in the public eye, our divorces haven’t been even announced yet… what are we going to do?-_

_-Well, my divorce will be announced in three weeks and finalize on October, yours in a week, we could keep things quiet till then. We can maintain our relationship quite at work, no drama, no paparazzi but I don’t want to hide either when we are both free… and with the kids, what about if we insert them in our relationship slowly, dinners, movies, hikes, they love you, I don’t think it will be a problem…-_ I said in one breath

_-You are very smart Mrs. Stefani-_

_-Well, thank you Mr. Shelton-_ I blushed _. – I think you are very hot._

We kissed one more time and went back to the living room where the movie was playing, it was about to finish and the kids were getting tired. We finished the movie and asked the kids to take their bags while I handled Apollo.

_-Why don’t you let the bags here? I wouldn’t mind, you can pick them up another day… They are tired…-_

_-Kids, leave the bags, we’ll come another day to pick them up…-_ I said to the kids, who were really happy to not have to climb the stairs. I said that knowing, that probably, I would never pick the bags up and that the kids and I would have clothes in Blake’s house. Isn’t too fast and why I felt a complete rush of excitement and happiness over me?

We left Blake’s house, the boys completely tired and falling asleep on the car seats. We arrived home, the boys went to bed and I took a very sleepy Apollo to his bedroom, I put his pajamas, put his night light on and left him to sleep, the two eldest were already in bed, so I went to my room and texted Blake.

_“Thanks for the perfect day cowboy; you are one of the best boyfriends EVER”_

_“Well, all of you made it great, GIRLFRIEND”_

_“I’ll miss you tonight again”_

_“Me too honey, you are a cuddling little thing, I love it”_

_“I’m so tired, you wouldn’t believe but I don’t want to fall sleep at all”_

_“Tomorrow you are having dinner with your parents, right?”_

_“Yep, all my siblings will be there. My parents are over the moon”_

_“I can imagine! Go to bed sweetheart. Send me a picture ;)”_

I sent him a picture of me, laying in bed, you could only see my legs and my part of my stomach, I was wearing super short shorts and a tank top, so I sent it with a _“Sleep tight”_

_“I’m very tight now, thanks. Sweet dreams :*”_

_“:*”_

I fell to sleep with a huge smile on my face. Today was the best day

___  ___

_Dennis Stefani’s POV_

It was dinner night, I love Sundays like this when the family came over and we could be all together, sometimes Jill, who worked a lot and lived far, couldn’t make it every Sunday but today, everyone was coming and Patti and I couldn’t be happier.

The first ones to arrive were Jill with her family, those monkeys with their parents came to the house, hugged all of us and started chatting until Eric came along, right before Todd and Jen did, those kids of them were cute and very well behaved, considering their crazy parents.

We all got in the house and sat in the living room while the kids played in the backyard.

- _Ok, I’m going to start. Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room_?- Jill started

- _What elephant_?- Jen asked

- _Gwen’s divorce. How is she handling it? I haven’t talked to her in a couple of weeks. I’m worried_ -

We all have been very worried about her, she took it hard, my rock star princess. She was the one with the strongest family values, for some reason we aren’t still sure considering the industry she works. Even though I’m sure the cheating hurt, considering all she gave up for the guy, I think she felt more ashamed at the fact that she was getting divorce, she shouldn’t have, it was not her doing, God’s plans are mysterious, she has a great support system and they were all going to be ok.

- _She is fine. I’ve been talking to her every day as usual. She is great_ -Jen said and I was very surprised

- _Have you? I don’t think none of us has talked to her so much lately, she’s either busy or sleeping, she skipped church two weeks in a row, that’s not normal Gwen_ \- Patti said.

- _She is good Patti. I sweat, she is doing The Voice and writing again, besides she has the boys, three boys are a lot of work_ -

- _Yeah, I’ve seen her too, not as much as Jen but I have_ \- Todd added.

In that moment, the bell rang like ten times in a row.

- _I said ring the bell not break it_ \- We all heard Gwen said

I couldn’t help but laugh; those boys of Gwen were the most energetic of the group, always with questions, with stories and laughter. Gwen did well with those kids. I opened the door and was attacked by two set of arms around my waist, screaming – _Grandpa_ \- Couldn’t help but hugged them back and ruffled their hair. The boys let me go and entered the house saying hello to everyone. That’s when I saw Gwen, she looked different. She looked radiant with a big smile and sparkly eyes, she looked happy.

- _Hi, daddy_ \- She said hugging me, careful to not squish Apollo between us.

- _Gran papa_ \- Apollo put his arms around me, so I took him from Gwen’s arms and cradled him.

She came in saying hi to everyone, and as I was, everyone was very impressed by her looks.

- _Gwen, you look great_ \- Jill said with a big hug.

All the adults sat down in the living room and started to talk about nothing important until Gwen addressed the divorce in a very casual way, it was the first time she talked about it without her eyes swelling up, or her voice breaking or pain overpowering her words.

- _Yeah, everything is great. The divorce will be announced in like three weeks and the boys are getting used to the whole two houses system, is getting good. I’ve been writing like crazy and The Voice is the greatest_ -

- _I’m glad everything is good_ \- Eric said

- _Yeah_ \- she said with a huge smile on her face.

In that moment, the boys came in and started to talk.

- _Mom, isn’t true that we went for a hike yesterday? And, that we saw frogs and birds and a lot of stuff?_ \- Kingston said. – _We went with Blake, he knows so much about stuff like that_ -

- _He is like a real cowboy, he was telling us about his ranch_ \- Zuma added.

- _So you guys went hiking with Blake yesterday_ \- I said.

- _Blake. Blake_ \- Apollo said laughing 

The whole room stopped and looked at Gwen, who went scarlet and laughed to the ground.

- _Yes, the four of us with Blake. You were there when we talked about it and if I remember correctly, it was your idea_ -

- _I like Blake, he’s great. True American_ -

- _Yeah, he is_ \- she said again, still scarlet

- _Blake. Blake_ \- Apollo kept repeating while clapping

- _No, honey, Blake is not here, he is not coming_ \- she said to Apollo who pouted.

- _Yeah, he said he was going to Oklahoma, he had a family reunion too_ \- Zuma said

- _You guys talked a lot_ \- Todd said

- _He is the best. He is awesome. He plays the guitar, he likes animals, and he is super funny, he makes everyone laugh. He can pick us up, the three of us at the same time!-_ Kingston said excitedly

- _Let’s eat_ \- Gwen said in a hurry

We all got up and walked towards the dining room. Jen grabbed Gwen by the arm and they started to gush in a corner, I heard Jen asking Gwen – _When are you going to say the Blake thing… after dinner?-_

I kept walking like I didn’t hear anything. So, Gwen has news and considering what I heard it was about Blake. So, the cowboy made a move on her. I like it. I hadn’t seen Gwen so happy in months and they had been seeing each other only for a little while, I think. Maybe we’ll go to his ranch, it would be fun, and I’ve never visited Oklahoma.

We ate, after praying, in the middle of chaos between the kids talking about the latest video-game, the guys about the game last night and the start of the season, and Gwen and Jen kept gushing to each other. Gwen was eating, taking care of Apollo, looking out for the kids, talking to us and texting; I would bet anything that she was talking to Blake.

The dinner was over, we had dessert, the kids went to my room to watch a movie and it was after everyone finished and we were in silent that Gwen got our attention.

- _Guys, I need to say something. If you have questions, that’s good. I know it’s sudden and everything_ \- she started, got up and took a deep breath.

- _Please do not tell me you got back with Gavin_ \- Eric said

\- _No, God no, it’s the complete opposite in a way_ … _I’m dating someone and as, I’m sure you can imagine, that someone it’s Blake_ -

- _What?!-_ Eric and Jill both said.

- _We sort of expected it_ \- I said while grabbing Patti’s hand. – _We have eyes. That lunch with him and the other guys at The Voice set was quite revealing. You seem very happy sweetheart_ \- Patti added.

- _I am, very happy. I don’t know if it’ll stick, I don’t know what will happen but right now, I’m happy and I know the boys are too_ -

- _I could imagine. You are involving the kids, that’s something_ -

- _You are dating a Cowboy. Like a real cowboy, a hunter…_ \- Eric was saying

- _Wait, isn’t he like, married too. I mean_ …-Jill said after her husband.

- _Yes, he is married but he is getting a divorce too, the divorce papers are coming out in about a week, it’ll be finalized. And, yes Eric, he is a hundred percent cowboy. We are very different, we know that, but … it really doesn’t matter to us… you know?-_

_-As long as you are happy. We are happy-_ I told Gwen while kissing her cheek.

I really like Blake and I have a very good feeling about them.


	11. In the South Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one I focused on Blake and his process of divorce, moving on and him in Nashville, in the country world. It's mostly about his heart and mind at that time, not very funny, it's more like an insight. I think like me, a lot of people wonder how he handled his divorce and how his environment changed. So this is an idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! I've been trying to write a little bit faster but I've been super busy, like crazy busy! My finals are in two weeks so I'm gonna take a chance to write a lot before my week from hell starts!   
> The next chapter it's gonna be a little like this but I'll try to make it funny because Luke and Kelly are going to be in it, I'll probably add a really sexy time between our lovebirds and the barbecue that I talk about in this Chapter.   
> The next one will probably be posted on Friday/Saturday.  
> Loving your comments, sorry that I don't answer them, I always forget to xD

It was Monday, the second round of the Blinds were about to start, but first today, Monday, my divorce with Miranda was going public at noon. Our publicists talked to each other, managed to write a statement and we both had agreed to be nice on social media, even though we were pretty hurt. Just as it was announced I started to receive text messages, twitter messages and even calls asking about it, I was sure Miranda was receiving them too and we both had agreed to not answer the reason just, saying “ _Shit happens_ ”, I didn’t want “ _Cheated_ ” headlines, even though rumors were everywhere since last year, the difference was that last year I wasn’t completely sure about the other guys as I was now. 

Gwen called to check on me twenty minutes later.

- _How are you holding up_?-

- _I’m annoyed because my phone’s blowing up_ -

- _Well, at least, it’s gonna be over soo_ n…-

- _Yeah, I guess, and we’ll have the interviews for the battles later this week_ …-

- _Shit, it’s true_ …-

- _Yeah, fuck… Anyway, I prefer getting this over with than keeping on the fake stuff_ …-

- _Tell me about it, I have to wait three more weeks, and then three months, it’s just crazy_!-

- _I know, but think it this way, we’ll be together soon, I mean, in November we can be official_ -

- _Yeah! That’s what’s great, this gives us time to … start without being followed by paparazzi…-_

- _Yeah, I know… So what are you doing_?-

- _I went shopping with Jen, remember that I’m changing my wardrobe? Well, I took things from my collection but I bought a few things too_ … -

- _And the boys?_ -

- _Stayed with Todd and the kids in their house, I just picked them up_ -

- _Good! That’s good, girl time then_ …-

- _Yeah_!-

- _Listen, I know, it might be weird or awkward but, if we are going to make things official in November and both divorces in less than a month will be out. What about the boys? Have you thought about it?_ \- I love those kids, I feel like I can understand them, I don’t know them so well yet, but we like each other and I’d love to spend more time with them before hell rises.

- _I love when you say things like that_ \- she said with a dreamy voice.- _I have, I’m thinking about telling them someone asked me on a date and I’ll go, slowly going out with you telling them I’m seeing someone and then asking you to dinner and indirectly making them understand that is you. So it won´t be such a shock that I’m already dating but slowly making my way_ -

- _I like that! We could have dinner after the show tomorrow. I’ll drop you off and we can start_ -

- _Cool! Yeah, I want them to know things before hell breaks loose.  I want to tell them before rumors or worse things start to flow around_ -

- _Great! Yes, in that way they won’t be thrown to so many things at the same time. God knows it’s not easy_ -

- _Want me to pick you up to go to work, cowboy_?-

- _Sure! That’s my dream, having a girl driving around_ , b _ut I prefer picking you up, so we can start our dating thing_ … -

- _You’re so dumb but you are right!-_ she said with a sweet voice

That’s what we did, we did the last blinds tapings and it was completely different to the first ones, we were flirtier and sassier and funnier. Adam knows about us so he teased us a lot; he would sit on my lap, kiss me on the cheek and scream _he’s mine_ , which would make the crowd go nuts and Gwen laugh. We haven’t told Pharrell or Carson yet, I think both suspect it, so we decided to tell them when we tell the kids, so it’s clear and we won’t have weird things in between.

The strange thing about the tapings process is that we taped the battle rehearsal that same week, I did it with Brad who was my advisor, he stayed at my house with Kim, and as usual, we had a blast, he is one of my buddies so we talked, we ate and we drank. I knew for a fact that Adam gets a little jealous when either Brad or Luke are in town, he told me so one drunken night and I found it funny because I feel a little jealous when the Maroon 5 guy’s come to visit.

I told Brand and Kim about Gwen and I want them to meet her but it was Gwen’s week with the boys and Brad had plans so I didn’t know if I would be able to make it happen. The battle rehearsals were very good, I have great guys on my team and I have high hopes for Emily Ann and for Barret, both were easy going, really good and very unique, Brad told me that too.

The rest of the week was rough, socially speaking, the news of my divorce caught the public off guard and I received a lot of notifications with _WHY?,_ but to the business wasn’t a surprise, in Nashville and in Oklahoma, people knew we were having troubles and rumors about Miranda’s _friends_ were everywhere. So, I received a lot of, " _everything will be ok"_ and " _she’s not for you, you are great and will find someone who deserves you"_  speeches’. Luke and Brad knew about what happened a little while ago, only Brad knew about Gwen though, Brandon and Kelly didn’t know either, just like the rest, like Trace and Reba, and well, Miranda, to name a few. I could tell, they knew or at least suspect that I was seeing someone, I have been spending a lot of time in LA, lost weight and have felt happier than ever, well that and for the fact that Brandon started the rumor that I was seeing someone in LA after Adam told him, even though I almost begged him not to.

But, besides the craziness this week I went out with Gwen two times, both she told the boys she had a date and on Friday, I went to their house and made my special barbecue with them. The boys didn’t say anything about their mom’s boyfriend, but every time the subject of going out came, both older boys would change the subject, maybe it was their way to deal with it. They didn’t act differently towards me and actually asked me a couple of times to go out with them to do stuff, watch movies, hiking so I was feeling pretty great.

I was going to OK this weekend, I had things to do on the ranch and I was going to Nashville too so I left on Saturday morning and was coming back on Monday night. I invited them to my house on Tuesday afternoon for a pool party, I invited Gwen’s parents and her siblings too, a family thing that made Gwen almost choked when I suggested it, that scared me a little but a huge smiled took her face and said she would talk to them, she also reminded me that it was the boy’s week with their father but she would talk to him, for what I’ve heard, I don’t think he’ll say no as long as he doesn’t know I’m Gwen’s boyfriend.

I landed in Oklahoma at 8 am, I had left very early, and went directly to the ranch, I was building a whole new one, it was going to be huge and beautiful and I couldn’t wait to bring Gwen. My mom and Endy were there when I arrived, I had breakfast and took a tour about the advances of the construction, it was great, I was almost sure it might be done by December, which meant, first Christmas. 

 I talked to my mom and Endy for a while at my mom’s house where I was staying while the ranch was done and I was asked a lot of questions about when was Gwen coming to town.

- _I’ll bring her, but not yet. I mean, my divorce was announced this week, her’s hasn’t been announced yet and we haven’t told the kids. We will, soon, but not yet_ -

- _Fine, fine… I cannot wait to meet her and tell her all these crazy stories about you… baby pictures, middle school pictures, oh my god, the beauty contest pictures…-_ Endy was saying while laughing.

- _Shut up!-_

- _You shut up_!-

We both started to talk at the same time until my mom screamed a loud _Stop you two_ , which made us laugh like crazy for a little while, it was good to remember old times when we would fight about every single thing we could, from how much time she spend in the bathroom to the way I pour cereal into a bowl. Good times.

- _So, hon, is it serious then? I mean, you are telling her kids, that’s big news_ -

- _Yeah, we decided to make our way slowly, spending more time together, me asking her out in front of them, just to ease things out_ -

- _Mmmmm… ok. Good, I love you and I hope you know what to do, dating a city girl, LA girl, far different from Oklahoma or Nashville_ …-

- _I know mama, I love you too, but I think you’ll actually love Gwen, she is super sweet, down to earth, strong willing and soft at the same time, I know you’ll love her_ …-

My mom has never liked any of the girls I have dated or married, I mean, my two ex-wives have hated my mom as much as she hated them, that was always something uncomfortable, I mean, awkward dinner dates, weddings, weekends, every time it was like me picking sides, it was plain awful and I hope to God it won’t be like that with Gwen.

I face-timed Gwen when I went to my room. A sleepy Gwen with a sleepy toddler on her arm answered. Damn, those eyes and that smile could put a man on his knees.

- _Sleeping already baby doll_?-

- _We were watching a movie, “How To Train Your Dragon”, Zuma’s obsessed with that freaking movie and I can’t handle it anymore without falling sleep, I’m starting to hate dragons very much, to be honest_ -

- _I haven’t watch it_ …-

- _Oh, I’m so telling him, maybe next time you come he’ll put it on for you and you’ll watch it with him, in that way I might get my freedom back_ …-

- _Bring it on peaches_ \- I said laughing, she was so goofy and I love it. – _Hey, have they asked you anything about our dates? I mean… anything?_ -

- _Well, no… I think they are trying, or to ignore it or they don’t think I might actually get a boyfriend and it’s just a friend_ -

- _I don’t know how I feel about that… I mean, to be honest, I don’t want to break or hurt my relationship with them, you know_ …-

- _Awwww baby, that’s so sweet… I don’t know, what do you want to do_?-

- _Me? You know them better…-_

- _I have an idea, what about if you come to dinner and I’ll tell them that the guy with whom I’ve been going out is coming to dinner, and then you appear…-_

- _Yeah, and we can talk to them about it, I want them to consider me a friend or at least more than the guy with whom their mother goes out with_ \- I interrupeted her

- _They won’t think that… haven’t you noticed that they’re completely obsessed with you? I mean, even Kingston is going a little country sometimes. Listen, we’ll talk to them and everything will be all right. By the way, How is the house going? When are you going to Nashville_?-

- _The house is going great! I can’t wait for you to see it… It’s gorgeous already and I’m leaving later, I promised Trace that I’ll be for dinner at his house_ \- I told her. I had decided earlier that I was going to tell Trace, Luke and Brandon and Kelly about Gwen this weekend. Her divorce was coming soon and I knew for the fact that rumors were going to start and get even worse once the show starts, especially the live ones. So I wanted to prepare everyone I thought should be prepared.

We talked for a little while and the conversation started to heat up a little bit when I heard a loud – _Mom, Kingston is annoying me_ \- I couldn’t help but laugh, that was like Endy and I were most of the time.

- _Kingston please… I’mon the phone and I can’t listen to Blake and take care of you two at the same time_ …-

- _You are talking to Blake? Can we talk to him?_ \- I heard Zuma asked

- _Let me put in on speaker… There you go_ -

- _Hi Blake!_ \- Kingston said and Zuma added a – _We missed you this morning… We were practicing catch_ -

- _Really? Well, next week I’ll see you both and we’ll practice some more… Deal_?-

- _Yeah! Hey how are things on Oklahoma_?-

- _Things are great, I’m in my mom’s house right now… My ranch isn’t finished quite yet. I’d like you all to come once is ready, I think you might like it…-_

- _That’d so cool... right mom? She is nodding so she thinks it too_ -

- _Ha! I thought about it_ …-

- _Guys, your dad’s gonna be here soon, do you have your things ready_?- Gwen asked the boys

- _Mmmmm…. Yeah. I guess. Why do we have to go_?- Zuma said a little wary

- _We had this conversation honey, your dad wants to spend time with all of you_ …-

- _I know but, it’s boring_ …-Kingston was the one to speak this time.

- _Think about this big guy, I’m coming back on Monday, remember our pool party… well your mama will talk to him and we could totally do it, if not, we’ll do it over the weekend… and, I’m bringing betty with me…_ -

-Whose Betty?- Gwen asked suspiciously

-Ha! Betty is the girl of my dreams, she is little and a little too excited, but she is funny, has a long tongue and loves to cuddle, don’t you sweetheart- like on cue Betty barked a couple of times

-You have a dog?!- Kingston asked

- _She is not my dog, she is Betty and she is my girl… I’ll send your mom a picture of her, wait a second_ \- Something I learned not long ago was to send pictures and messages even though I was in the middle of a call. I took Betty’s picture, she looked really cute, she had her tongue out a had really cute eyes, she was sprawled on my bed.

- _She is so cute Blake!-_ That was Gwen

- _Yes, she is… aren’t you sweetheart_?- I answered while padding a very spoiled Betty.- _Now that I have a house in LA I’m taking her with me_ -

I heard a hunk on the other side of the phone.

- _That’s your dad guys-_

_-I leave you so you guys can go in peace! Remember our date guys, you too peaches_ …- We had decided to go to dinner the night I returned, taking the Gavin’s week with the boys to have fun.

- _Yes, cowboy, you said dinner Monday night…right_?-

- _Yeah_!-

- _I’ll pick you up from the airport and we could go to your house for Betty_ …-

- _You guys are having dinner on Monday?-_ Zuma asked

- _Yeah buddy_ …-

- _That’s cool… take pictures of Betty_!-

- _I will honey. Common say bye to Blake_!- Gwen said

- _Bye, Blake_!- Kingston screames and Zuma added a – _See you soon_ -

- _Bye, guys! Have fun! Bye princess, I’ll call you tonight_ -

- _Bye cowboy_ -

That went really good, we talked about a date and used pet names in front of the boys, that has to mean something, I mean, the kids had to notice that. I lay in bed and Betty went straight to lick my face.

- _I missed you baby girl. So much. I love you, yes I do_ \- I told her while her tail wiggled like crazy. I was in the middle of a passionate belly rub when Trace called me.

- _Hey, buddy_!-

- _Blake! You already in Tish?-_

- _Yeah, I arrived a few hours ago, I’m in my momma's house_ -

- _Great! When are you coming_?-

- _I’ll leave at two, so I can be there at five-thirty_ …-

- _Great! Call me when you take off and I’ll pick you up_ …-

- _I could uber_ …-

- _Why? I’m buying some things in the city so I’ll pick you up_ …-

- _Fine, fine_!-

- _Hey, listen you might get a little of a shock when you arrive, there is a very strong rumor here that you are dating some LA chick…-_

_-Yeah, well. it’s true…-_

_-What?! Are you dating? The divorce isn't finalized yet-_

_-I know! I know… it’s a story that I wanted to tell you this weekend before the real rumors starts…-_

_-What real rumors?-_

_-Who is the girl…-_

_-Who is she?-_

_-Well, mmm…-_ I stuttered a little. _– She is in the business, she is a singer, a mom, she is great and she’s getting a divorce too. Hers will be announced in a few weeks…-_

_\-  Who is she, son?-_

_-Gwen Stefani…-_

_-What? The blond one from your show?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Damn… I don’t know what to say if congratulations or, what… I mean, really? Did You fall for an LA chick? As long as you don’t star to paint your hair weird shit colors, and your clothes starts to get funny… –_

_-I wouldn’t… you know me…-_

_-I mean, wow! You owe me a big story…-_

_-I will, tonight… I wanted to tell you, Luke and Brandon about Gwen, face to face and this weekend, I’m sure the rumors will start and I don’t want to put you guys in a weird situation…-_

_-Fine.. fine. Damn! Tell me when you take off…-_

I gathered my things and went downstairs again where Endy was watching a video with my mom and stepdad on her Ipad.

- _What are you guys watching_?-

- _An interview and a few music videos, of your girlfriend_ …-

- _What?-_ I walked right behind them and was very surprised to see that they were watching a video of one of Gwen’s concerts, singing Hollaback girl back in 2005, damn she looked hot, she still looks hot, she always does.

- _Hollaback girl? She goes way before that, watch her in No Doubt, type Hey Baby, that’s my jam_ …-

- _Your jam?-_

_-I listen to that song before my concerts_ …-

- _Do you? Since when_?-

- _Since always_ …-

- _I_ _can’t believe she is 45 years old... it’s impossible… she looks so beautiful and her body is perfect_ …-

- _Yes, it is_ …- I couldn’t help but gush about how amazing my girlfriend was but I received I slap on my head, giving by my mother. –Ouch. What did I do?-

- _I don’t want to know about the dirty things you do... I mean_ …- she said half laughing and half happy, and maybe a little disgusted, so I couldn’t help but smile and blush.

- _You are taking Betty with you_?-

- _No, I’ll come back on Monday and pick her up, she is going to be uncomfortable at Trace’s_ …-

My mom dropped me on the private airport an hour later, I was going to spend the night at Trace, go to dinner with him and the guys, a sort of reunion thing on Sunday and on Monday I was coming back to Oklahoma to pick Betty up and then off to Los Angeles. It was going to be tiring for sure. I arrived in Nashville a couple of hours later, saw Trace’s car and walked straight to him, he left his car and we hugged, a big bear hug, those that I loved and he hated.

- _This LA chick is definitely affecting your diet, you are losing weight like crazy_ -

- _It’s not her, I’ve been working out lately-_

- _For what? We are southern… we’ll die of a heart attack while hunting…-_

We drove to Trace’s ranch, he was getting a divorce too but his situation was different, it hasn’t been finalized yet, and I got the feeling he wanted to get back with her. We got there, I put my stuff in a room at the end of the hall and went downstairs where dinner was ready, beers were out, and a long conversation with him awaited. Trace was my Adam of the south, he was the only one who saw me breaking into pieces when I found out about Miranda’s affair, he was the one who push me to get out of bed and keep living like I did to him when Rhonda left, he was a bug part of my support team and I owe him a long conversation about Gwen.

We started to eat and I started to tell him about her, the fact that I’ve had a crush on her since I met her and even before, to be honest, I told him about the develop of our relationship, her divorce, her kids, my feelings and our plans, I told him everything, I low-key wanted his acceptance of my relationship with her, I mean, he never liked Miranda and he was very open about that with me, but he always respected my relationship with her, but I wanted him to love Gwen, I wanted to have the thumbs up.

- _So, it is serious_ …-

- _It is, I want this really bad. It’s so cliché but, damn, I’ve never felt this way before, being away from her actually hurts, and we haven’t been together that long, I don’t get it_ …-

- _You are in love with her_ …-

- _I… I think so…-_ that idea has been on my mind for a while but it was the first time I actually said it

- _I saw a few pictures of her, she is hot_ -

- _She is really hot_ …-

- _Does she really want to be with you? Because if she likes cowboys, I’m good_ …-

- _Ha! Apparently she likes me…-_

_-I’m happy for you then, I mean, the only thing is that she is a LA chick, and that surprises me as hell… I mean, no country but like at all… but if you two are happy, fine, I do want to meet her_ -

- _I don’t kwon when she’ll come, her divorce will be announced in three weeks and we wont be public until October when it’ll finish, so maybe in November_ …-

- _Wow, you guys are waiting a lot of time. Maybe she will help you to stop saying stupid things_ …-

- _Ha! I think she likes me saying stupid things_ …-

- _Really? Maybe she is not that bright then_ …-

- _She is actually interested in me… maybe not, but I’m taking that advantage_ …-

- _Maybe her divorce screwed her head a little bit_ …-

- _I don’t think so, actually I think leaving that rat got her head together_ -

- _Is the guy that bad_?-

- _Man, she has a very low self-steam for someone so perfect… I mean, she’s so insecure sometimes, the guy always wanted her wearing make-up, and on heels and skinny_ …-

- _She is really thin… She needs a few pounds_ -

- _I’m working on that_ …-

- _In a serious note…-_ Trace started, he isn’t the kind of guy who likes to have this super deep conversations but when he did have them, it was deep and emotional, and most of the times left me with watery eyes, just like when I told him about Miranda’s affair.

He was the one that didn’t want me drinking, told me to get my head outta my ass and make me think about my marriage and the fact that even though we were technically married, it wasn’t a real marriage and it hadn’t been for a while, we only saw each other a few months a year and it was hurting me more that it hurt her, I was the emotional one, the needy one, not her, not “ _strong_ ” Ran. Even though that with the passing of time and the time I have spent with Gwen, had made me realize that my beautiful Gwen was even stronger than Miranda has ever being, she went through hell and back and even though she was still hurt she was alive, with her head up, working and supporting those amazing boys of hers, Gwen has that motherly strength that only mothers can have for their kids well-being.

Trace didn’t want me through that path of alcohol and self-harm he used to do that and went to rehab for that shit, I know he didn’t want me to go down that road, it’s dark and lonely.

- _You are a really good guy Blake, there aren’t many like you. You are loyal, a good sport, loving son and loving friend, and you deserved better. I told you that when you proposed to Miranda, and even though I know you didn’t like me to say that, it’s true. I never liked her, I still don’t like her and I will never like her, you only get the truth from me, you know that. I don’t want you hurt again, you are the son I don’t have and it almost broke me and I know it almost broke you family and friends, when you were so hurt that you could barely stand up, I’ve being there, I know how much it hurts and I know how hard it’s to stand up again. You did it and I don’t want you falling again_ -

- _I love you Trace! I know you don’t like me to say shit like this, but I do, and I’m gonna hug you, and you have to accept that_ \- I moved from my stool and hugged him, he hugged me back and even though it was a quick hug, it meant the world to me. I was going to be Ok, even if things with Gwen didn’t work out; I was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, if you hadn't notice, I wrote another fanfic about the other people's POV on their relationship, I only wrote a chapter because after thinking a little bit I thought it would be better to add the idea to this one.  
> I also wanted to tell you that I'm writing another couple of fanfics, both about Gwen and Blake, one of is a possibility of them hooking up waaaaay before season 09 and that it sort of started as a hookup, for some reason I feel like their relationship has been very sexual from the beginning xD I don't know why; and the other one is set in another era.. that's all I'm saying. I'm probably gonna post them when they are at least half way done... So anyway!   
> Hopefully you guys like this chapter and the ideas!  
> Love


	12. In the South Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys! Here it is... Ummmm, I invented a bar called The Streets, just to you know.. lol   
> Enjoy! :)

I went to sleep after midnight, it was too late to call Gwen and we have been texting non-stop since I arrived at Trace’s, his constants jokes about how whipped I was, were the one to make me notice my, apparent, obsession with my girlfriend. 

My conversation with Trace was, as I expected, short but deep; he wasn’t so thrilled about the idea of me dating Gwen, or well, someone who isn’t from the country world because in his words she might never completely fit and he didn’t want me to move to LA. He also wanted to talk to me about Miranda, I wasn’t so into that idea. This was going to be the first time I came here to Nashville since the divorce came out and Trace was telling me about people not liking her attitude of _We are getting back together, it’s just a break_ , and they didn’t like the fact that I actually filed for the divorce, I wasn’t in the mood.

- _She is acting like such a bitch more than before; she dismissed the rumors of you dating someone and said you were playing hard to get. I like her even less now_ -

- _What the fuck? The divorce is happening. Damn it, why in the name of God is she doing this shit?_ -

- _Apparently she thinks she has you in the palm of her hand and that you’ll come crawling begging for her_ -

- _Oh God! She needs to understand that the divorce is happening and that there’s no turning back. Tomorrow I’ll go to The Street, she’s probably gonna be there, I’m meeting with Luke and Brandon for early dinner and late drinks_ -

- _Well, if I were you, I’d be prepared to a scene, once she sees you all thinner and hot, and not paying attention to her…it’s gonna go south quite quickly_ -

I went to sleep with Gwen on my mind, as usual. Gwen and her gorgeous bedroom eyes, damn, if me, the one who kissed and shared a bed and did a lot of things with her, couldn’t believe we were dating, I couldn’t imagine what other people, especially Miranda, would think. I could deal with people thinking it is a PR stunt considering that after a while it would just go away and we could make the transition easier, in the mind time I would enjoy my charades with my girlfriend. I closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking about her beautiful face and long ass legs.

I woke up early and went downstairs to do my workout; I was doing some running when I heard a truck in the driveway, I ran across the field for about forty-five minutes and did some push-ups, stretches, and crunches. It was about nine-fifteen when I entered the house to take a shower and was received by Trace making breakfast talking to Karen Fairchild and Jimi Westbrook from Little Big Town, we have been friends forever, I love those guys.

Both were wearing jeans and flats but while Karen was rocking a red blouse with big earrings and her hair all over her face, Jimi as always had a simple t-shirt on and a cap, both match to Trace’s huge a rustic kitchen, a perfect combination of dark wood and light marble with its huge ass windows that let a lot of light in, making it look even more comfortable than already was.

- _I couldn’t believe my eyes, it was you exercising …_ \- Jimi started with a laugh

- _My god Blake you look good!-_ Karen added

Both talked at the same time and I couldn’t help but laugh. – _How are you guys doing? I would hug you but I stink right now_ -

- _The divorce is doing wonderful things to him, look, he’s happy, healthier and handsome if I may say so. He doesn’t need some needy girl with a bad attitude and a lot of friends_ \- Trace said dryly while adding sugar to his coffee.

- _You are looking smoking hot_ \- Karen said again without really believing it.

- _Thanks, you guys look great too, we haven’t seen each other for a while_ \- I said while going for the bottle of water I’d left right next to the freezer. I haven’t seen them since my birthday, Miranda and I were already in a very bad place but I hadn’t known about the affairs yet.

- _Lots of things have happened. How are you feeling… I mean with the divorce_?- Jimi asked

- _I’m ok. I’m good, I’m working a lot, meeting new people_ …-

- _Dating... The whisper on the streets says you’re dating_ …-

- _Yes, I’m dating someone_ …-

- _That’s good… healing, but don’t you think it’s a little sudden?-_

- _I don’t. I was badly hurt, you know that, you know the story, hell, everyone in Nashville knows what happened, so no, I don’t think it’s too soon, I think it’s perfect, this woman I’m dating it’s what I wanted a long time ago and a gave up looking for_ -

- _You sound in love_ -

_-I am in love… badly and deeply_ -

- _That was quick! Man, she must be great. I mean you have that lovesick look_ \- Karen said.

- _Then I’m happy, we are happy for you. When are we meeting her?-_

- _It’s complicated… so not yet_ -

- _What do you mean?-Jimi asked._

- _She is getting divorced too, that’s how we bonded actually, both our spouses were caught with a hand in the cookie jar_ -

- _That’s gonna move rumors around_ …-

- _I know, we know, we are prepared and we are going to prepare her kids for when it comes_ -

- _Her kids? She has kids? Damn… a stepdaddy_ -

- _Yeah, she has three really good boys, really good ones_ -

- _I’m glad you have what you want… Miranda_ ….-

- _She is being a big bitch, people cannot stand her. She is so annoying, I might rip her hair off her head if she keeps going_ \- Jimi interrupted Karen

- _Trace was telling me about it, that bad, huh?-_

- _Yeah, and it’s gonna get worse when she founds out, or well, confirms, that you are dating-..-_ Karen added.

I finished chatting and went to take a quick shower upstairs, my muscles didn’t hurt as bad as they did when I started and that was a great thing, after one month of daily workouts and a healthier diet, I have lost quite a few pounds. I was going to take advantage of my visit here to buy some new clothes if I have the time.

I finished my shower and went downstairs where they were all chatting about new music, I ate, we chatted a bit more and then I headed to the studio, I was going to schedule new sessions, I’ve been writing and I’ve never felt better. I haven’t tell anyone yet, not even Gwen, I haven’t written in so long I felt rusty, so I didn’t want to get my hopes up, I dreamt a lyric two nights ago, never had happened to me before and I wrote it down and kept it in secret, I was going to show it to someone for the first time today and I was terrified. 

The meeting went much, much, better than I expected. I was going to start my sessions in LA and I’ll be coming here a few times to show what I have been doing. Everyone was really excited about my writing and even had quite a few ideas of the lyrics I brought.

It was early so I went to a few shops to buy some new clothes; I bought a couple of jeans, a few shirts, and a new camo jacket. I couldn’t help but buy a few little jackets and some caps, even a couple of t-shirts for Gwen and the boys, kids clothes was really cute and those boys could rock anything, I might not give them everything but maybe something, at least the t-shirts.

It was when Brandon called me around four that I remembered I didn’t have lunch, we agreed to meet at his house were we would go to _The Street._  I paid for the clothes and went to my truck; one of the greatest things about Nashville was the lack of paparazzi so I didn’t have to worry about my picture been taken anywhere. I arrived at Brandon twenty minutes later, I hopped off the truck and went to the door, knocked a couple of times when a loud baby scream made me smile.

- _Mommy!-_

- _River honey, I heard it too. Who is it_?- I heard Kelly answer

- _The best coach in the freaking world_!-

- _Blake!-_ Kelly screamed the door opened and a baby girl throws herself at me, and that made my day.

- _Hello, princess! You are more beautiful than ever-_ I said while I held her River up, kissing her cheek.

- _Oh, my Jesus! Blake?_!- Kelly asked in a high pitched voice.

- _Hey, sis!-_ I said to her petrified self. I came closer to her and gave her a quick hug, which she responded a little late.

- _Blake! Oh My God! You look so thin and great! How in the name of God…-_ She said laughing and this time hugged me tight.

- _Are you out of the shock? Good_!-

I walked in the house with River kissing my cheeks and pulling my hair.

- _Who was it, honey_?- heard Brandon ask

- _Your best friend and your best guy who you owe your life too_ …-

- _Blake! You’re early_ \- I saw Brandon coming out of the hallway looking at his phone. When he turned his head to me, he stopped dead- _Holy Shit! Are you dying_?-

- _Brandon_!-Kelly’s replied was immediately

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. I mean, I knew I was losing weight but I didn’t see much difference. – _No. I’m not dying. I’m hungry, though, I haven’t eaten yet_ -

- _Since when? July?-_ he came closer to me, looking at me with a clinical eye.

_-Dumbass…-_ I answered and hugged that little rat, squishing River between the two of us and making her laugh hysterically.

I put her on the ground and she went straight to Kelly.

- _So are we waiting for Luke here_?- I asked while we all moved to the sofa in the living room.

_-Yeah! He must be close, Caroline called me about twenty minutes ago saying that he was on his way-_

_-Good, I’m hungry… really hungry. I went shopping for a few things and forgot to have lunch-_

_-Man, you look fit! Besides starving… how are you doing?-_

_-I’ve been working out a bit and working, writing actually and …-_

_-Blake, let’s get to the point… Who is this woman you are dating? Brandon told me she has kids, and Brad told us that we wouldn’t believe it- Kelly_ interrupted

_-When Luke arrives I’ll talk, I want you guys knowing the hell that’s gonna break through on November, maybe before-_

_-Hell? What did you do?-_ in that moment, the doorbell rang and Kelly went to open it.

I heard Luke saluting Kelly and River, who went behind her momma when the bell rang. Luke was walking towards us but didn’t make eye contact until he was two feet away.

- _Blake? Holy crap! What’s going on? You dying_?- Luke actually looked concern.

- _No, why do you two think that? I’ve been working out and eating healthy, damn_ \- I answered while hugging him tight.

- _Damn you! Jesus, now if you get thin I’ll be the normal friend, I was the thin one while you were the tall one with dimples_ -

I couldn’t help but laugh because it was true, Luke and I together were a hit, we had different approaches, I was the flirty, funny, dimpled one while Luke always went with the macho and handsome approach.

- _Well, you better get ripped because I don’t think I’m going that far_ -

- _Sit you guys! Blake wants to talk to us_ …- Kelly said impatiently. The three of them sat on the couch

- _I thought you said you weren’t dying_ \- Luke said

- _I’m not dying just… thinks have happened and I want you to have the heads up before everything starts. I’m gonna have a very … busy and public year ahead_ -

- _What do you mean_?- Brandon asked

- _His girlfriend… I bet_ \- Kelly replied while grabbing his hand

- _Girlfriend? Is it true? You have a girlfriend? Oh My God! What poor girl did you kidnapped and have tied to a pipe in your house? Is it here or in LA? Can I see her before you turn yourself to the police_?-

- _Shut up_!- I said while chuckling, even though I have to admit that sometimes a feel like I have Gwen under a weird spell, I mean, how did Gwen Stefani fall for Blake redneck Shelton?  I have no idea and to be honest, I don’t want her out of it. – _It is about her. We have known each other for a year now, we were both married at the time so nothing happened but … since a few weeks ago, after we both started to talk again because of work, and we found ourselves both going through divorces and talking about it quite a lot, the little crushes we had on each other have developed and we found ourselves dating and stuff. We have, amazingly, a lot in common, as I said she is getting divorce too but hers will be more complicated because she has three kids and…-_

Kelly interrupted with a huge smile _. –That’s great!-_

_-Holy crap! Daddy Blake!-_ Luke teased

_-Let me finish… Not only is she married, her divorce hasn’t been announced yet, she has three kids, she is a public figure…-_

_-Oh My God! No…Is it? …. Noooo….-_ Kelly said while giggling. I knew she has always loved Gwen when I told her about Gwen joining for season 7 she made me promised I’d present them, I haven’t done it yet.

- _Yes, It is her…_ -

- _Oh My God_!- Kelly got up and hugged me tight

- _Who is she_?!-Luke asked

- _It’s the rock queen!-_ Kelly’s voice muffled by my jacket

- _Who?!-_ Brandon asked this time

- _Gwen Freaking Stefani_!- Kelly said while jumping

- _What_?-Luke said with his eyes as wide as two dinner plates.

- _Holy Shit_!-Brandon said

- _How did you land that? Wait… are you sure you guys are dating? I mean… she is amazing, too amazing_ -

- _I know. Kelly, sis, I can’t_ breath- Kelly let me go with a wide smile.- _I just wanted you three to have a heads up, I already told my family, Trace, and Brad , none of you knows her yet. Her divorce will be out in a couple of weeks, we haven’t talked to her kids yet, I’m sure we will soon enough but I bet rumors will start soon and I don’t want you guys to find out about it on the news-_

_-I’m so happy for you!-_

_-I’m too, I have never felt so… excited!-_

_-Give me a hug, man! Wow… Gwen Stefani, there’s no doubt that she is great_ \- Luke hugged me tight and with a laugh.

_-Funny punch line-_ I replied

_-I have two things to say, first as your friend: way to go, you won, I mean going from, well better no to say it, to Gwen Stefani is like gold! How did you do that? I mean, she is amazing and I’ve heard she is super sweet… Congrats man! –_ Brandon said while hugging me. _– Now as your manager, we need to talk to your publicist to handle everything, nothing will happen before you two approve anything-_

_-Thanks, all, Kelly, Luke, River, Brandon, and manager Brandon-_ I said sincerely, even to River, because when she was her parents hugging me, started to hug my knee. – _I’m really happy, I really am and there’s nothing that could screw up my happiness with Gwen, not even a possible run-in with Miranda tonight._

_-Good, because it’s getting late and I’m hungry!-_

_-Let’s eat! I can cook so you guys don’t have to eat out and in that way, Tollison here will tell me everything about Gwen Renee Stefani-_

That’s what we did, they asked a bunch of questions about Gwen, it was mostly Kelly, favorite food, drink, color, music, song, how her kids were, how she was, how her family was, what were we going to do when we became public, a lot of things and I felt great and excited to have an answer to everything. This conversation was a much longer version of Trace’s.

- _My God you are whipped. Your eyes literally light up when you say her name_ …-

- _I think that is so sweet_!- Kelly said

We finished eating around nine and went to _The Street_ for drinks, only boys this time. We got there and as I expected the place was packed, it wasn’t as crowded as other times but there were a lot of people who saw us coming in, we went to the back room were celebrities or important people were and it wasn’t as full. We came in and the low jazz was buzzing through the speakers, it was rich, it was good, it was sexy and made me miss Gwen, so I texted her a simple “ _I miss you <3_”, which she replied with an “ _I miss you too cowboy. Can’t wait to have you back :*_ ” and that made me smile brightly. “ _Me neither baby, I’m with the boys in a bar, I prefer our bar, to be honest. Besides, everyone thinks I’m sick_ ”

It wasn’t until we were close to a booth that I think people noticed us, or well, noticed Luke and Brandon, some people called them out and I kept walking towards the boot without looking back until I heard someone screamed “ _Blake_!”, it was Brad, and in that moment, everyone looked at me, most people with wide eyes and surprised faces, other with a cautious look. Brad came closer and we hugged.

- _Did you have to do that_?- I asked him.

- _Yes, I want everyone to see your slim, fit frame and feel jealous of me hugging you_ -

- _Jackass_ -

My phone buzzed again, “ _Hahahaha! Poor baby :3 I’m here with the boys, watching a movie. Gavin is picking them up tomorrow morning so I’ll go with Jen to a spa_ ”. Damn, Gwen in a spa all sweaty, calm, relax and open, shit. “ _You in a spa does things to me sweetheart, things that my body shouldn’t do in public. I’m pretty good with massages, oil, and naked skin_ ”

- _Can you stop texting your girlfriend. I mean, it’s boys night out_ \- Luke complained

- _Ooooh, you guys know about her_?-Brad asked

- _Yes! How did he tap that? Damn, I’m still in shock-_ Brandon said

- _My shock won’t go away until I meet her_ …- Luke added

- _Meet who?-_ A voice that I know very well said that. As I looked up, the boys got into defensive mode and looked at her annoyed.

- _Hi, Miranda_ \- I said with a smile.

- _Blake. You are thinner than ever. Miss my cooking already_?- she snapped

- _Ha! Sure. I’ve been learning how to cook, actually. I’m pretty good_ -

- _So, who do you guys want to meet?-_ she asked them

- _Blake’s girlfriend, I can’t wait!-_ Brandon said dryly while looking her straight in her eyes

- _Do you really think I believe that he has a girlfriend already? Please…_ \- she answered with an eye-roll. – _Besides, if she exists must be some skank, you’ll understand soon enough that I’m the best thing to happened to you_ -

- _She exits, she isn’t a skank and the best thing to have happened to me, watched a movie with me and her kids the other night_ \- That shut her up. She didn’t expect me, first, to answer because, for some reason, I’m not really sure, I always avoided fights with Miranda, even before we got together, she was good at making me miserable and making me feel less than her, and second, she was surprised at the fact that I got a girlfriend. Gwen has done amazing things to me and this trip to Nashville made understand that.

- _Do you really_?-

- _Yes, I’m happy and I hope you are too, I mean, we all deserve happiness_ -

Without another word she looked upset and walked away, I didn’t see where as my phone buzzed again and I looked down. “ _Do you really? Well, we should definitely do that. I can do something too, I’m sure. I miss you very much, cowboy. I miss your face and your dumb jokes that always make me laugh_ _L_ _, especially when I’m not feeling great. I miss you kisses too, like a lot_ ” I couldn’t but smile tenderly at that sincerity of her, she had no filter and always spoke the truth without been mean, and I never had that with Miranda.

- _Man, the both of you are whipped_ \- Luke said, his head was bending over reading Gwen’s texts.

- _Yeah, you two go from hot to sweet with a space_ \- Brandon said and I realized the three of them were reading my conversation with her.

- _You fuckers, stop it!-_ I moved my phone away. They all backed down with a laugh.

“ _I miss you neck snapping back when you laugh, it always makes me want to bite it and kiss it at the same time, every single time. I miss your kisses too, especially when we are too hot for each other to care, I like it filthy with you, I like it sweet, I like it in every way with you. When I return on Monday I’ll show you how much I like it_ ”

The night went on; people came to say hi to us, all of them surprised by my new physic and showing support during this “difficult time”.  I only drank two glasses of vodka, I have cut down my drinking quite a lot since the divorce, most people when they get divorce drink, I went the other way, drinking till losing my sight reminded me of Miranda and now it only reminded me of a dark time when things started to get a little out of control.

My texts with Gwen didn’t stop until we all went home. I went to Brandon house as I didn’t want to wake Trace up, thought at 10; I sent him a message telling him that. The night went better than I expected a lot of people were surprised by the fact that I asked for the divorce and didn’t move on or kept closing my eyes at the affair, people I knew, weren’t my friends. I couldn’t imagine how people were going to react when Gwen and I went public, it was going to be heavy for a few months, I was sure at that, the country world is closed to a lot of things, I knew Miranda was going to be bitter, and would pull to make things hard for me, for us.

We got home around 4 am. Brandon was a little drunk but not too much, I helped him a little to climb the stairs and left him in front of his room.  I went to a spare room Kelly told me she was going to prepare for me, before going to the bar. I fell asleep in the moment I closed my eyes and got up around 11 am, went downstairs after a quick shower and there were Kelly and River. I ate something while Kelly and I talked about everything, especially how happy I looked which made me tingly inside. I left to Traces around 2 pm and he wasn’t home. I took the time to call my mom and arrange my flight for tomorrow, I was leaving very early to Oklahoma to pick up Betty and then to go to LA. And that’s what I did.

On Monday I left Nashville at 6 am, arrived at Oklahoma around 9:30 and went straight to LA with a very happy and excited Betty who was dropped by my mom at the airport. I waited to about an hour to text Gwen. “ _I’m on my way to LA. Already picked Betty up, I’ll be there in a couple of hours. I called an uber, don’t worry”_

_“YEEES! Can’t wait. I supposed you are going straight home”_

_“Yeah! I want Betty to get used to my new place. Wanna come? I miss you_ _J_ _”_

_“I’d love to XOXO I’ll take care of the food, I have something in mind”_

_“Cool! I’m hungry!_ _L_ _”_

_“Great! Me too, we can have an early lunch”_

When I arrived at the airport, the Uber was already there, I texted everyone that I arrived safely and got home, where I took my bags and Betty in. I hadn’t been there for over 20 minutes when Gwen sent me a text she was outside. I opened the gate and her car came in, I started to walk straight to her car door and before she put her foot to the ground I had her in my arms.

- _God! I missed you so freaking much_!- I told her

\- _I missed you too cowboy, so much_ \- she answered against my lips.

We kissed softly at first like trying to remember how good the other one lips were, it was her with her hands on my hair that made me deepened the kiss, now our tongues were dancing in slow motion, slowly circling and playing, my hands went from her back to her ass and pressed, now, she was completely pressed at me, her whole body colliding against mine from head to toe, that sent us nuts. That’s when it got filthy, her hands pulled my hair and my body tensed. My lips left her mouth and drove to her neck, licking _and_ sucking _._

_-Oh My God, Blake. Yes_ \- Gwen was panting now.

- _Common_ \- I grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her and a plastic bag she had on the car seat, to the house after closing the car door. The singing birds and the cars passing by reminded me that we were on my driveway. When we got in, Betty started to jump at her.

- _Betty, not now, baby girl_ -

- _She is so cute!_ \- Gwen started to pet her and I was too horny to feel mushy at the sight of Betty licking Gwen’s hand.

After five long minutes, Betty got bored and went to the kitchen. I grabbed Gwen’s head and kissed her again, she kissed me back, immediately; this time was plain filthy and dirty from the beginning, moans and grunts leaving our bodies as we caress each other. Her hands started to take my jacket off as mine moved to the sweater she had around her hips, both fell to the ground.

- _Take it off_ \- she said breathlessly

- _What_?- I asked her against her neck

- _Everything_ …-

- _Help me and I’ll help you_ -

She started with my shirt as I started with hers, we throw it to the ground and a pool of clothes started to gather around our ankles, I started to move her to the couch, it was big and comfortable. I started with the soft material of her shorts as I tried to take my boots off without my hands; I did it and was very proud of myself. I got her shorts off and pulled it down, leaving her in a soft pink matching bra and panties, with her black heels that matched her black blouse and white shorts.

I sat down the sofa and pulled her to me, she straddled me with her ass in the air and her head right above mine, this time, she kissed me, again soft. We played for a bit until we both got as hot as we could without burning; slowly I took her bra off, making her shiver when the cold hit her already hard nipples. I kissed her breast slowly, triggering her to sigh in relieved but not for long as my soft licks turn into deep sucks causing shocks to rock in her body, one after another one. Her hands were on my head again, this time, she pulled and scratched my scalp with her nails making me shudder. I started to move my hands up and down her thighs, closer and closer to her core.

- _God yes_ \- She started to ground herself to my already, stiff hard cock, hitting an especially sweet spot that made her cry out loud. She stopped moving and tried to take my jeans off. One of my hands went underneath her underwear; my middle finger was circling her lips, slowly, playing near her clit.

- _Fuck, you’re wet baby… you are so wet_ \- I said in that husky voice that I knew turned her on to a point of no return, I think I could make her cum with only words.

- _Always for you. Only you. Don’t stop_ \- she opened my jeans and I started to take them off, living me in my plaid boxers and jeans around my knees. She got up suddenly and pulled my jeans down. I got up with a smile and looked at her, she was wearing her fancy pink panties and stilettos and I was wearing my plaid boxers, for some reason it was a perfect match.

I took her in my arms, and she squealed and started to walk towards the stairs. I kissed her till we reached my room and got us in, dropped her on my bed and she was just looking at me. We both had a lot of insecurities that we needed to work on, so I took off my boxers and was left buck naked in front of her, her eyes got darker than before and it was beautiful, hot and definitely what I wanted. With one shaky hand, she took my dick and I couldn’t help but hiss at its warm.

___   ____

Damn, it was not the first time I’ve seen his dick but it just blows me away. I moved my hand up and down, slowly, feeling his soft skin but definitely hard dick, like a piece of wood surrounded by silk. I was so curious; I started to move it faster and faster.

- _Wow, hold on. Jesus, Gwen_ \- Blake’s hand took mine and stopped it. – _Give me a second_ -

I couldn’t hold myself, I pulled him towards me and kissed him, a grunt left his lips when my free hand pulled his hair, he liked it may be as much as I like him pulling mine.

He kneeled on the bed and started to take off my panties in a swift and quick motion that left me breathless, but didn’t make me take my hand off his dick.

- _Jesus, Gwen_ \- he said and pushed me down to lay back on the bed and cradled me in his arms, he held my hands over our heads intertwining our fingers. He was looking at me with such a cherished look and something that look like love in his eyes, mixed with lust that made me shiver over and over again.

He held his face over mine and brushed our lips together, nuzzling our noses. He started to kiss the corner of my lips and went down my neck, to the place he had left a mark before, already healed.

- _I want to mark you as mine and I want you to mark me like yours. I want to look in the mirror, see the mark and remember your teeth sinking on my neck, on my arms, on my anything_ -

- _I want that. I want that_ \- I couldn’t say anything else as he started to nibble a visible side of my neck, he started softly and then turned hard. – _Oh My God! Yes, more_!- his teeth sinking into my neck and the swift licks made me shudder and shake, almost freeing myself from his hands and legs, which made captive me against the bed.

With one of his hands, he held both my wrists and the other started to wonder down, his lips on my neck didn’t let me fully feel anything as my vision got blurry and the pain/pleasure rocked me like waves. I started to feel his hand again when I felt a hand on my core, with one quick motion, three fingers sank into me leaving me breathless with pleasure.

- _Good God! You are so wet and tight. Fuck Gwen_ …-

- _Again. I need it again_ \- he started to move his hand, his fingers in and out.- _Faster, harder, more_ -

\- _If you keep demanding, I might come first, fuck. Feels too good_ \- His face still against my neck. His hand left my wrists go and grabbed my ass tightly as he sucked my nipples. One of my hands pulled his hair and the other one travel from his neck to his dick, scratching my way down.  – _Fuck yes_!- he moaned.

I grabbed his dick and started to pump, his skin and his heat felt unbelievable in my hand. We were getting close if the erratic moves, the pleasure spiking up and our grunts and moans were any indication when I was about to jump to the most amazing pleasure I had ever felt he let me go and moved away.

- _Blake, what…-_ his hands went to my hips and yanked me up and alienate his face with my core. Looking straight at me his tongue came out and gave me one long lick causing a whimper, a shake and a pull of his hair.

- _I want to feel you coming on my tongue_ \- With that he licked me over and over, getting closer and closer to my clit, even got the nerve to penetrate me with his tongue for mere seconds, edging me but not letting me come.

- _Blake! I need it… I need to come… I only come like this with you, my hand is not enough_ \- I said in a plea. His tongue stopped and licked me hard against my clit.

- _Do you make yourself come when I’m not here? -_ He said against me, making me feel the vibrations all over.

- _You made me an addict to this feeling, but only you do it so good-_ I confessed as my hips moved up to his mouth.

- _Fuck baby! You have to show me how you do it_ …-

- _Yes, I’ll do it… just help me now_ -

A grunt left his lips and went for the kill, sucked my clit and pushed three fingers inside of me at the same time, making my back arched like a bow but still without coming. He started to move his fingers and his tongue moved harder and faster.

- _More_ …- that's all I said and his mouth moved higher up from my clit, opened wider and bit me, hard, and I started to see stars. I felt like my body was floating around and still could feel his teeth on me, I was going to have a hickey on my pussy for weeks and I wanted more.

It took me a while to come down from the needed orgasm and I moved my head to kiss him, my tongue pushed against his teeth and his lips, brushing with it and getting to taste my juices. I pushed him to the bed and he landed on his back with his hand on my ass, grounding me against him. I started to kiss my way down like he did to me, but I didn’t stop at his neck, I stopped at his pectoral, that’s where I bit him, knowing it would leave a dark marked for weeks in him and I felt powerful and possessive, even more, when his hands pulled my hair and pain shoot through me.

I could feel his dick hard on my stomach and I grabbed him with both hands while I was biting, moved them up and down and feeling his shudders get worse or better, I’m not sure. I moved even more south and bit him again this time on his abdomen right over his dick, I went gentler but sucked more, and the mark was going to be there for a while. I never stopped locking eyes with him, I want him to remember me biting his skin while he is eating, sleeping, walking, everything.

- _Fuck Gwen_ …- his head snapped back when my tongue moved to his dick.

I’ve done this before, I mean, I was married for 13 years to a very sickly possessive and selfish man, but this was something else. Blake wasn’t demanding, he was waiting for that wild side of me that was guarded most of the times to come free, and it did.

My tongue travel around his dick from bottom to top and when I got to the slit, I pursed my lips and went down, as far as I could, causing him to pull my hair and growl.

- _Oh, my … fuck… Gwen… oh God_ \- his words weren’t making any sense, and I loved it. I could tell he was close and was using all his will to not push. My mouth went up and then down, this time, farther and I hummed, I knew the vibration was going to be amazing. His hand got even tighter and his head snapped back causing the veins on his neck to pop over its blush.

My head started to bob and one of my hands started to play with his sack, moving them around my palm, playing with them using my nail a little bit.

- _Yes! Oh God!-_ He started to move his hips a little bit, but then stopped and pulled my hair. – Gwen, I’m coming… oh God… I’m coming…- he was now bending a bit and pulled my hair even harder to move my head off his dick. I didn’t move. – _Jesus… Gwen_ …- And with that he came, his dick was squirting his sperm and I tried to swallow as quickly as I could, I was able to and released his dick with a pop, it was still hard.

- _Damn it, Gwen_ …- He pulled me up and kissed me quick.

- _You are still hard_ …-

- _I know… Damn, we have all day long_ …-


	13. Barbecue

We didn’t have sex. We made out for about an hour before I put on his shirt and he put on his boxers and nothing else, we did that when we got hungry and we remembered that I brought food, so we went downstairs and got the plastic bag I brought with now cold, fajitas, quesadillas, tacos and cupcakes.

- _Damn, you brought a lot of food… it’s just us_ -

- _Well, I thought about leftover dinner_ …-

- _Damn, you think about everything, don’t you_?- he said with a smile while kissing me.

We got plates and we sat on the couch in front of the T.V, turned it on and Blake’s divorce was being reported.

- _How was Nashville with all the divorce craziness_?-

- _Well, it was good. A lot of people came up to me offering help, talks, advice and some just think I’m nuts… I mean, what man would divorce his cheating wife_?-

- _Really? Jesus… well, I know I’ll be there soon enough. Your friends_?-

- _Good! I told Trace, Luke, Brandon and Kelly about us, they all want to meet you_ …-

- _I want to meet them too… How did they react_?

- _Well, the guys couldn’t believe it, they were all “It’s Gwen Stefani, did you drug her? Kidnapped her?”, Kelly, on the other hand, was super excited, she loves you, I’d promised her that I would present you two last year_ …-

- _I’d love to meet Kelly, such a fan of hers, but_ _why would they think that_?-

- _Honey, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? I mean you are pretty awesome, sweet, quirky, funny, and successful but you are also, hot-_

- _Blake…-_ Couldn’t help but blush _.- Have you look at yourself in the mirror lately? You are really hot too cowboy_ …-

- _I don’t see it, but as long as you do, I ‘m ok with that. You know what? We could make out in front of the mirror, so we can both see each other…_ \- with that gravelly voice, he kissed me and to show him, I returned the kiss with tongue. – _Fuck, sweet… you are just sweet_ \- he kissed me again, this time with purpose and filthy, the way I really, really, like it. We stopped kissing when my phone rang.

I moved to my purse that was on the ground and grabbed my phone, it was Jen Meyer, we have been friends forever, she was awesome.

- _Hey_!-

- _Hey gorgeous! Right now, my place, wine, food and music_ …-

- _Right Now, I can’t_ …-

- _Why? Work_?-

- _Not really. Ummm… I owe you guys a conversation_ -

- _What happened_?-

- _I can’t say this quickly and not explain better_ …-

- _Wait, we are all here. I called you about two hours ago but you didn’t answer_ …- My mind went to Blake’s hand, his teeth, his tongue and mine and couldn’t help but giggle and blush.

- _I wasn’t paying much attention to my phone two hours ago_ \- At that Blake laughed.

- _Who was that? Thay’s not Gavin… How are you guys handling the whole nanny thing?-_

- _Yeah, well that laugh is part of the reason_ …-

-Wait, _I’m gonna put you on speaker… Ok, we are all here_ -

- _Who is all?-_

- _Me, Alex, Chelsea, Courtney, Jen and Jenny, Brit and Lisa_ -

- _Where are you bitch?-_ That was Chelsea, Chelsea Handler.

- _I’m busy… I can’t make it today, maybe on Wednesday, tomorrow I’m busy with the kids_ …-

- _Spill the tea, why aren’t you coming?_ \- Someone said I wasn’t sure if it was Jenny or Lisa.

- _Really…Ok, here we go. As you guys know, Gavin and I weren’t great, so we are getting divorce, it will be announced in a couple of weeks and right now I’m in my boyfriend’s house with whom I have barbecue and movie plans tomorrow with the kids and my family_ …-

There was a silence and then a bunch of screams at the same time, so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

- _Wow, I can hear it from here_ \- Blake said laughing

- _Wow, hold on. You are getting divorce and you are already dating? Oh My God! Who is the guy?-_ Jen Aniston asked

- _I’ll tell you the details when we have dinner_ …-

- _No, at least tell us something right the hell now_ …-

-Yeah, at least a description of the guy…-

- _He is funny, tall as hell, he’s really cute, though… he is a country guy, believe it or not-_

_-Wow, you are dating a country guy? Does he like it dirty?-_

- _Chelsea Handler, not over the phone_ … _I’ll talk to you guys later, almost nobody knows, so watch it_ \-  I told them

- _Wednesday? In my house_ …- Chelsea said. – S _hit, country… Gwen? Wow… Now, does he have a nice_ … -

- _Bye, guys_ …-

- _Wait… his hands are probably huge_ …- I hung up. Blake was almost crying of laughter.

- _I didn’t know you were friends with Chelsea… She is funny as fuck, crazy but funny_ -

- _We have been friends for, almost, ever and now she is gonna ask me every little dirty detail about us_ -

- _Well, you could start to answer why you didn’t answer the phone before, I wouldn’t mind, not at all_ \- Blake said kissing my neck and sending shivers through my spine.

- _What should I say? Should I tell them about your hands or mine?-_ I asked him while my head went backward with his soft nibbles.

- _What about both?-_

I moaned and grabbed his hair, pulled it back and kissed him, like a wild woman, tongue, teeth everything. I moved and straddled him, pressing our crotches together; I could feel his dick getting hard underneath his plaid red boxers. His hand went to my butt, he was squishing it and I started to move my hips against his, hitting in the exact right spot, the one that made me want to scream and see white, I couldn’t help but released his mouth and snap my head back at the amazing sensation.

- _Jesus, Blake_ …- I moaned

- _Common baby girl, let’s do this, together_ -

He lay down on the couch pulling me with him, and with me on top he started to grind our hips together, we could create a spark with the heat we were creating.

- _Yes, Oh God_!- I grabbed his shoulders and moved too.

- _Common baby_ \- With one hand he opened the shirt leaving it wide open. He pulled me to him and my head snapped back with a loud whimper when his lips found my breasts, the double sensation was pulling too close to the edge, really close.

- _Oh God, I’m close… really close_ -

- _Me too, Jesus, you make me want to claw into you. I  love seen you like this, all bothered and close, flushed and hot…God_ \- He had a blush on his face and neck and his eyes were so dark that were almost black and that did it, I felt the wave of my orgasm crash in me. My hips stuttered and his stopped.

- _Fuck, yes… Gwen…-_

- _Blake, damn_ …- And that is the last thing I remember.

I woke up with bird singing a happy tune, tucked and snuggled, with a warm blanket over my stomach and legs and a tickled on my neck, it was not a blanket it was Blake, oh God, we were in the living room and naked, his head on my neck sending shivers down, soft snores that were quite rhythmical, his hands were on my back and his legs tangled with mine. My hands were on his hair and shoulder, couldn’t help but start to softly caress him; he sighed and moved closer to me. He looked so cute while sleeping, looked like a kid, peaceful.  

I kept caressing him until my eyelids closed. When I woke up again I was in bed, Blake was about to lay down on the other side. – _What?-_ I said sleepily.

- _Hey, we fell sleep downstairs, I moved us here. It’s only 6, what time do you have to go to pick up the kids_?- He hopped in bed and moved close to me, without cuddling.

- _I talked to Gavin, at 3 I’m picking them up at his house_ -

- _Great. Let’s sleep a bit more, we could have breakfast, and then prepared the house for the barbecue. Did you tell everyone?-_

_-Yeah, I told my parents, Todd, and Jen… I didn’t tell them at what time, though-_ I snuggled, he was so warm and comfortable.

_-They could come around 5, that gives us time to do everything and hang with the kids for a while-_ he snuggled back.

_-I like that, a lot-_ I moved my head and kissed him briefly _\- Let’s do that-_

We fell sleep again, in the other’s arms, snuggled and comfortable. We woke up around 9, while still in bed I texted Todd and Jen about the hour and called my parents, they were excited about today. We got up and took a shower, in which I realized that groping and making out was the common denominator of our time together. At 11 we were both ready, we had eaten, we were clean and dressed, Blake gave me another shirt, so I left another shirt of mine in his house.

- _At this point I’m gonna leave something here every time I come_ \- I said while brushing my hair.

- _I wouldn’t mind. You have a couple of my shirts too_ …-He said, while standing behind me, with a wink.

We hopped into my car and drove to my house where I changed and, just for good measure, packed a bag with stuff for me and the kids, it was Blake’s idea and I was floating. It was already one-thirty, so we had a quick lunch and headed to get the kids. I could tell Blake was nervous at the whole, picking up the kids at Gavin’s. We talked a little about telling the kids that he was the guy I was dating, I honestly don’t think they have made that connection, every time, my “dates” come to a conversations when I’m telling them a story, I can see them both, Zuma and King, getting stiff and uncomfortable, and a couple of times brought Blake to the conversation, I know they love Blake, they say it, often and loudly.

We arrived at Gavin’s and I turned off the car. – _I’ll be right back_ \- He nods and I hopped off the car. The second I knock, the doors open wide and there is Kingston with his backpack on.

- _Mommy! Zuma, Apollo, mommy is here_ \- he screamed before hugging me.  

Gavin came up to the door with a blank face.

- _Gwen_ -

- _Gavin_ \- we only did that. Say our names or hello, we were polite for the sake of the kids. - _The kids ready_?-

- _Yes. So a pool party_ -

- _Yes, a friend of mine invited us_ \- I answered and he nodded. I wasn’t telling him about Blake, yet.  Zuma came in holding Apollo’s hand and his backpack. I went for Apollo.

- _I’ll drop them at school tomorrow_ -

- _Great, I’ll pick them up_ - 

The four of us headed back to my car, where Blake was waiting. I saw Blake hiding from us, so we got the bags on the trunk first and then opened the door.

- _Blake_!- Kingston screamed and hopped to the car, Zuma followed him. Both almost getting in the copilot seat with him, trying to hug him.

- _Sup_?- he ruffled both their hairs. – _Your momma told me she was picking you rascals up, so I decided to tag along. Hey, giggles-_ the kids were so excited and Apollo kept saying his name, I was melting in front of my cheating ex’s house because of my boyfriend, isn’t that great?

I hopped in and turned the car on. I drove straight to Blake’s while the boys kept talking about the weekend. We arrived at his place and none of the kids asked or made any comment about us being there. They all hopped off the car, grabbed their things off it and started to walk towards the door. As we were walking to the door Apollo kept reaching for Blake, he got him and started to tickle him for a bit until Apollo laid his head on his shoulder, he was doing that a lot to Blake.

We went in and the kids started to play with Betty the second we arrived, even Apollo was really excited, and because Betty was a very funny but lazy dog we weren’t really paying much attention to them. Blake took our bags and left them in one of the empty room he had.

- _So, kids, I wanted to talk to you, we wanted to talk to you_ ….- I started when we were all sitting in the living room while eating a bag of chips, they were on the floor still playing with Betty, Apollo was snuggled in one of the sofas and Blake and I were sitting right next to each other, close.

- _What’s up? Mommy_ -

- _Well, I know you guys have been wondering with whom I have gone out the last few weeks_ -

Both, Zum and King, looked at me then looked at each other and then looked at Blake.

- _Do we have to talk about it now_?-

- _Yeah, we do… We wanted for you guys to meet him as the special guy-friend I’m seeing_ \- I was very careful with my chosen words, I didn’t want to throw the word boyfriend around. Both frowned a little bit.

- _Listen, boys…-_ Blake started and both looked at him– _I really like your momma, that’s why we have been going out and I don’t want to…_ -

- _What_?- Kingston interrupted him. – _Is it you? You are the one dating mom_?-

- _Well, yeah… I wanted to talk to you two about_ …- and they didn’t let him finish. The kids hugged him and started to talk so fast it was not understandable.

- _Wow…_ \- Blake was surprised, just like me at their reaction.

- _That is so cool_ …-

- _We thought it was some weird_ _guy_ …-

- _Not you, you’re cool_ …-

- _Yeah, we like you a lot_ …-

The kids were rambling at the same time, we could only understand half of it.

- _Time out_ -Blake said and both shut up - _You guys are ok? I mean, I want to be your friend or at least not only your momma’s friend, I don’t want you guys to be uncomfortable_ -

- _You crazy? Do you even know how awesome you are? You’re like super awesome_ …-

- _This is so cool_ …-

Blake looked like he couldn’t believe the fact that the kids accepted him so easily. – _Guys, this is a sort of secret, almost nobody knows, outside the family, Ok? I don’t want you to tell this to anyone.-_ The boys nodded _. –Ok then, now why don’t you help us and assembled Apollo’s jump thing while Blake and I prepared things for the barbecue and then put on your trunks?-_

- _Kay_ …- Zuma said and went to the room where the things were.

- _You ok? You look like you’re having a stroke_ …- I said to Blake when we were alone.

- _I love you_ …- Blake said simply to my surprise, I was not expecting that my heart started to beat as fast as it could. It was the first time I was in this position of not saying _I love you_ first. Was I ready? Hell yeah… I was. I could feel strings around my heart, those that you don’t want to ever be free from. I knew I love him, I knew from the moment I said yes to those drinks I would fall in love with him.

- _I …-_ He interrupted me with a kiss, a sweet, cherished one, the one that hurts because it’s so beautiful.

- _Ewwww…Are you guys gonna do that now_?- We separated to the voice of an annoyed seven-year-old.

- _Of course dummy… They are a couple, couples do that. Should we assemble it on the backyard_?-

- _Yeah. I’ll open the backdoor and put the chairs and the tables there too…-_ he got up from where we were seating, I was still in shock from the “ _I love you”_ and from my need to say it back. He kissed my forehead and walked away.

My phone rang at that moment, it was my parents asking for directions, they were meeting with Todd and Jen at the house and then they would all come here, so I gave the directions to them and walked to the backyard after reaching for a just-awoken Apollo, a little cranky. I put him on the grass and he got up to go to Betty who was laying on the grass, upside-down.

I walked straight to Blake who was in the shed. I coughed and he looked up with a slightly panicked look. I walked to him and got close.- _You didn’t let me finish. It’s the first time somebody says that to me before I do, you know what Blake Shelton? If you had let me talk we could be making out right now because I love you too... like a lot cowboy. I love you_ \- With that I turned around and started to walk away, his hand grabbed my arm and pull me to him, kissing the air outta my lounges, his tongue in my throat and our hands caressing each other through the clothes. My heart was pumping as hard as it could, my pulse was in my ears and I was desperate to get closer to him.

- _Mom, Blake we put our swimsuits_ \- we heard Kingston scream. We separated and we looked at each other with a dumb smile and he grabbed my head and kissed me hard on the lips.

- _Common darling… let’s get this started_ -  with that we walked to the backyard, to the kids, holding hands.

We finished to put the tables and the chairs out, Blake put everything in the freezer that was outside and taught the kids how to start the barbecue, _the real way, no the electronic crap_ , in Blake’s words. Nor the kids or I said that the electric barbecue was the one that Gavin knew how to do.

We heard two cars in the driveway and then the doorbell, followed by Betty’s barks.

- _They’re here_ …- I said

- _Can we go_?- Zuma asked

- _Sure, but ask who is it first, always_ …- Blake said with a smile

- _Ok_ \- Both boys ran straight to the door.

- _I’m happy, I haven’t been happy in a long time before you came along, sweetheart_ \- he said to me with this hand on his pockets and looking at me with complete love and adoration.

- _I’m too cowboy… way too happy to not be insane, I can’t believe I went from being completely miserable to miserable when you aren’t around, like, I want to be with you 24/7… isn’t that crazy or obsessive_?- I said to him standing in front of him and putting my arms around his neck.

- _I feel the same way, baby doll_ \- He put his arms around my lower back and got close to me, kissing me lightly on the lips and then pulling me fully into his arms and kissing my forehead.

- _Hello_!- my dad said and they were walking towards us.

- _Mom ,Blake look, grandpa brought a football. Blake, do you know how to play? Can we play_?- Kingston and Zuma both came running at us.

- _Sure, but after we eat. We need to get the food going, besides, you two are helping aren’t you_?-

- _Can we_?-

- _If you want to, I ain’t stopping you_ …-

- _Cool, did you heard that grandpa_?-

- _I did! How’s it going guys_?-My dad came to us, gave a warm hug and gave Blake a handshake and a half hug, just like my brother did. Blake hugged Jen and my mom tightly, and for my mom’s face, she loved it.

Blake, my dad, Todd and the boys went to the barbecue and my mom, Jen and I went to take a sit, we sat down and Zuma came running.

- _Blake wants to know if you women want something_ -

- _Ummm… Later sweetly_ \- My mom answered and with that he came back running towards Blake. – _Such a gentleman_. _So, you guys talk to the kids?-_

- _We did, we did it earlier today and they were so happy, it was weird_ …-

- _Really? They were happy_?-

- _Yeah, they think it’s so cool for me to date Blake, like… we were both pretty amazed by that_ …-

- _He is a good man, I think they boys know that. I’ve never seen you so happy with something not involving the boys… and I’m so happy because of that_ …-

____  _____

- _Now you have to wait and …. There it is_ \- the flame came to live. I was squatting in front of the fire, at the same height that the kids

- _So cool_!- The kids were pretty hyper about the whole barbecue thing.

- _Where did you learn to do that?-_ Todd’s daughter asked she was a shy little thing.

- _I’m from Oklahoma, we do a lot of hiking, and fishing and camping, so we have to learn since we are very little to do things like this_ …-

- _Really? What else_?- Her brother asked.

- _Well, chop wood, cook in nature, been in nature teaches you a lot_ …-

- _Blake’s super cool_ …- Zuma said and I felt twenty feet tall.

- _I think you are all cooler than me, that’s for sure_ …- I said and they all laughed and the little girl grabbed my arm. – _Want to help me with the seasoning_?- I asked everyone but then set my eyes on her, to which she nodded. – _Great, now, what I need is for you all to go to the freezer and get the green paste I did earlier… You two remember_?-King nodded and started to run with the other three behind them.

- _Amazing, you just have a way with women_ …- Todd said

- _Why_?-

- _Stella has the biggest crush on you ever… She won’t shut up about you_ -

I blushed a little but didn’t resist the urge to laugh. – _She is a cute girl_ …-

- _Need any help?-_ a voice came from behind and a set of hands landed on my waist. – _You guys started already?-_ Gwen sounded a little impressed. I put my hand on top of hers.

- _Yeah, well. Your boyfriend here can do anything… the kids went for the seasoning and we were discussing Stella’s crush on Blake_ …-

- _She has crush on you_?-Gwen’s eyes sparkled.- That’s so cute-

- _She doesn’t have a crush on me_ …-

- _Here it is…-_ Stella came with the boy behind her and Gwen let me go. The girl was smiling at me all teeth and she came to my side. I couldn’t help but hear Gwen’s “ _She has_ ”

- _Let’s start! Who wants to help_?!- I took the things from the boys and as I knew all kids wanted to do it but the first one to say me was Stella. I started to walk to the table right next  the barbecue, I had all items there and they followed me and we started to get handy.

- _Can we do it with our hands_?-

- _Sure, but first we have to get clean up, right behind you there is a sink and soap_ -

- _Can’t we use utensils? I don’t like to get my hands dirty_ …- Stella said

- _Well, a lot of princesses like you don’t like it_ … _So, I have to brushes up here in a cabinet_ \- I said to her with a wink, she smiled bigger than I’ve ever seen. 

We seasoned the food, the vegan one and the non-vegan, between the kids, Gwen’s brother and father and me, of course, when we finished it was almost six, so we started to cook it. Todd was in charge of the heat and I was with him, talking and looking out for the food too. We had an instant connection, it was great, we couldn’t stop laughing and telling stories, Gwen’s parents would come to talk to us, but it was mostly just the two of us.

- _Everything good_?-Gwen came over, she was looking out for the kids in the medium size pool I had. She came close to me and put her head on my shoulder, I opened my arms and cuddled her with me, her head now on my chest. I could see Todd and felt Denni’s gaze on us.

- _Everything cool… it’s almost ready, I’m starving-_

- _Me too… I’m so hungry_ …- I said looking down to her, and she took the risk and gave me a kiss, quick and soft, but it was enough to make my heart beat faster and faster, she actually kissed me in front of her family. I couldn’t help but smile and wink at her, making her laugh.

- _Mommy_ …- We heard Apollo’s voice.

We turned around and saw Apollo, who was walking slowly towards us, with Dennis behind him, just in case. He reached us and grabbed my leg and said “ _up, up_ ”, my heart melted and I picked him up, he kissed me on the cheek and said, Blake. I started to tickle him and he started to laugh hysterically, he then stopped and put his arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. I resumed my conversation with Todd, who was looking at us with a warm smile and sparkly eyes.

When the food was done, I called everyone, Gwen helped us to arrange everything and put the food on the table. I sat Apollo on his high chair and sat in the empty seat right next to Gwen. We ate and it was amazing if I may say. After we finished and waited for about half an hour, I started to play football with the kids, even though it was more running around and laughing hysterically than anything else, it was a tight game, Stella and me against the three boys and Todd.

It was after 8 when a few drops of rain started to fall down.-We should get inside before starts to rain…- I suggested and everyone nodded. Stella was less shy now, she definitely liked me, and she grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

- _Mommy, started to rain so we are coming in…-_ She stated when she and I came in the room where the three women were sipping wine. Gwen looked at me, then switch to my hand, that was being held by Stella, and then looked back at me with a crooked eyebrow and a smile on her lips.

The rest of the guys came in and the boys wanted to play something else, before they had to go, they didn’t know that my plan was getting Gwen and the boys to stay here the night, we could watch a movie and maybe cuddle a little bit, but I need them to stay longer than the rest.

- _We could play cards…_ \- Gwen suggested

- _I don’t know, it’s 8 and I think we should go_ …- Dennis said Patty agreed so Jen and Todd were leaving too. I looked down and Stella had a small pout on her.  So I squatted right next to her.

- _Common princess…We’ll be together next time and I promise you, we are gonna be team players in the next game… deal_?- I move my hand up for a hi-five. She smiled all teeth and hugged me instead of the hi five, so I hugged her back and got up with her in my arms.

- _You are really tall_!- she said while laughing.

- _I am, people call me BigFoot or Sasquatch…-_ she giggled again. I accompanied them to the door and then to the car, put Stella on her seat and said goodbye, this time, I hugged everyone even Dennis and Todd, making the boys laugh. A few minutes later the car drove off and we stayed on the porch.

- _So, you guys wanna play cards? Or something_ …?- I asked the boys

- _Can we, mom_?- King asked

- _Sure, boys_ …-

- _Can we watch a movie?, I don’t wanna play anything_ … -

- _I have a few movies in there. Common, let’s see what can we find…-_ I had a few kids movie for when my sister’s in town with her children. – Have you guys watch this one? – It was the Incredibles.

- _Is it good_?-

- _It’s really, really, good! I love it… It’s about superheroes_ …-

- _Yes! Let’s watch it_!- with that, I got the boy on it. I made some popcorn, turned on the AC and got everyone snuggled on the couch, even Apollo. They boys loved the movie, it was a little after 10 when the movie finished and everyone was sleepy.

- _We should go, it’s super late_ …- Gwen said at me.

- _Why don’t you stay for the night? I mean, I have a lot of rooms, you brought clothes and it’s school night_ …- I told her.

- _Mmmmmm… Ok! Hey, boys do you mind if we stay here for the night? It’s late… I brought clothes just in case, thank god_!-

- _Cool! I don’t mind_!-

- _Common let me go for the bag of clothes…-_ I took her car keys and headed for the clothes. When I returned the boys and Gwen had picked up the living room, and I gave them the clothes. Showed the a few rooms, one for Kingston and Zuma and one for Gwen and Apollo.

Everyone put on their pajamas and off to bed. I was in bed for a few minutes when I decided to go for a glass of water, as I was leaving my room I was Gwen walking towards me.

- _I was coming for you_ …- she said to me.

- _Were you now_?-

- _Yes… I didn't get my good night kiss_ …- she said with a pout and putting her arms on my neck

- _Oh, baby…-_ I kissed her, soft, sweet and deep, just like we like it, in that moment, talking quietly as the kids slept, with my hands on Gwen’s butt and giving her soft nibbles and soft kisses, I felt better than I’ve ever felt before.  


	14. Sneak in

The week went on; we were both busy and recording all the time. I had a boy’s night with Adam and some friends and, of course, my secret girlfriend was the main subject of conversation. Adam and I took an Uber, we were drinking and we couldn’t be stupid.

- _How are things with Gwen?-_ He asked

- _Better than ever were with Miranda_ … -

- _That much, huh? I’m happy man… I really am_ -

- _Thanks, dude, me too_ -

- _When are you guys gonna make it official_?-

- _I don’t know… We haven’t decided yet_ -

- _Well, tonight we have a meeting with the producers and the whole crew, remember_?-

- _We are not announcing our relationship that publicly_ -

- _I meant that you could take the guys aside and tell them, the rest will found out when the two of you are making out against a door-_

I could see that happening, us making out in our trailers, texting during the tapings and the shows, walking hand to hand, I could see everything happen.

- _It’s not a bad idea… It would give us time to the lives and breathe a little…Her divorce hasn’t even started yet_ -

- _Exactly, it could be a good moment to do it_ …-

- _I’m gonna text her_ …-

- _It’s twelve-thirty in the morning_ -

- _So_?-

- _Damn, you two…_ -

___  ___

I couldn’t stop giggling, I’ve never done this, sneaking someone in my house, where, that night, not only my three boys under ten were, but also my parents and Todd, Jen and their kids. It was crazy, we were talking through text but it wasn’t enough, we have been in a crazy sexy-haze since we became “official” to some of our friends and family. The next day we were going to tell the boys at The Voice and the producers, just in case. So, right now I was a forty-five-year-old woman sneaking my thirty-nine-year-old boyfriend to my house, because we were both needy and horny while giggling like a couple of teens.  After twenty years of weirdness, what could be better?

- _Shhhh… everyone is sleeping_ \- I hushed Blake

- _Ok… ok… damn, ouch_ -

- _Careful_ \- I started to giggle and all of the sudden we heard a door opening; Blake threw himself against the wall

- _Gwen? Hon? What is it?_ \- It was my dad, Jesus.

- _Nothing dad, I couldn’t remember if I closed the door correctly, and I didn’t, so now it’s done_ -

- _Oh, everything alright? You seem nervous_ …-

- _It’s just … Blake and I are telling everyone about us tonight… and well, yeah…that_ -

- _Honey, your friends love you, nothing is going to happen, you did nothing wrong_ …-

- _You are right, let’s go to bed. If mom wakes up she is gonna get worried_ \- I started to walk towards the corridor where my dad was, Blake still hidden.

- _Yeah, you’re right… common_ \- I left my dad go in the room and coughed a little bit, as a signal for Blake, who understood it and in complete silence walk towards my room, without a hitch and I followed him.

- _Oh My God… I was thinking a good reason to be here at one in the morning, I felt like sixteen again_ \- Blake was laughing

- _I’ve never done that ever_ …-

- _I’m your first sneak_?- he asked so I nodded. – _Damn, Mrs. Stefani, I have a lot to teach you… I wouldn’t mind teach you every dirty thing that’s on my mind right now…-_ he said the last part against my neck before throwing me to the bed.

Every time he says something like that I’m the one that melts, so I, not only returned the kiss but used a little tongue, we hadn’t done anything yet I mean we had but not sex, not yet. It has been hard, really hard, especially when I’m completely hormonal like right now.

- _Baby, the boys are here_ …- he said when my lips left his and went to his neck.

- _I know, I just want this so bad_ …-

- _The door must be … Oh fuck!_ \- he trembled and moved like in shock when my teeth grazed his neck. – _Jesus Christ_ …- He flipped me over and kissed me hard but then stopped and grabbed my hand dragging me off the bed to the door, that was still wide open. Blake closed the door and pulled me against it, kissing me filthier than ever, our need was that great. We made out like horny teenagers, all tongue, and wetness. His lips traveled to my neck and his hands started to get rid of my pajama shorts, he took them off with my underwear and started to unbutton the flannel shirt, his flannel shirt, that I usually wore as pajamas, it was huge on me and still smelled like him, it was stained and old and I loved it. My dad didn’t say anything when he saw it, but he wasn’t so thrilled about my “ _closeness_ ” with Blake, I mean he loved our relationship but my dad was a hard/strict Catholics who didn’t like, “ _funny business_ ” before, well maybe not marriage but definitely more than just a couple of months of flirting/dating.

I stood naked pressed against him, making out with him. – _You are wearing way too many clothes_ \- Jeans, shirt, boots and his cap, against my nakedness it was a lot of clothes, so I helped him to take everything off and soon we were both naked, horny, kissing against the bedroom door.

- _Jesus, honey_ …- his hands were traveling all over me and stopped on my thighs, he pulled me up without breaking the kiss and walked to the bed. – _I want to hear you, I love hearing you completely unstable at the pleasure and we cannot do that in your room where anyone can hear us_ \- he said and was very right, I was no good at keeping quiet, mostly because I never had to, sex with Gavin wasn’t often or good, and because I didn’t know much about sex per se, except for Tony, but we were both teens at the time, lack of experience was funny but not hot, not hot like this cowboy that with one kiss could literally put me on my knees, wet and trembling with need, like right now.

- _God, baby, I just missed you last night, so bad_ …- he said to me and I melted in his kiss.

- _God Blake, I feel like I’m burning up…-_ I moaned and one of his hands went to my back to maintain me straight, and the other one went for my breast, squishing it softly but hot. – _Let’s do this... fuck Blake, let’s fuck_ …- I can’t believe I actually said that but the feeling of his length caressing me near my pussy, his hands on my breasts and his mouth on my neck, made me not care about the things coming out of my mouth.

- _Don’t tempt me, Gwen, because I would totally fuck you right now, not caring about the fact that I’ve been holding out to make it special_ …- he growled in my ear.

- _How can you sound hot, horny and sweet at the same time, cowboy? Special…this is special. I feel so much need right now that is pretty special_ …- I answered him.

- _Jesus Gwen… trust me I need you too, I’ve been needing you since I first saw you and felt so guilty about it_ -

- _You don’t have to feel guilty, let’s do it_ …-

- _Fuck. Gwen. Wait, no, wait… I have a plan, let’s be smart_ -

All this conversation was between whispers, grunts, nibbling and some serious tongue action. He moved us to the center of the bed, where he sat and set me to straddle him.

- _We can do other things_ …- he said against my lips and his hand moving to my core, where he slowly started to gently rub, so gently that felt like butterfly wings. 

- _Blake_ …- I moaned and moved one hand to his hair and the other to his dick trapped between us, I gently started to pump his dick and pulled his hair tight in my hand, making him groan in pleasure.

_-I love when you pull my hair_ …-

- _I know, I love the groan that you always make when I do it_ …-

- _Jesus, why are you so pumped, peaches? So I can do it again, every fucking night_ -

- _Doesn’t matter… I just need this cowboy…-_

- _Gwen, tell me_ …-

- _You wanna know? Ok. Last night I was so horny I touched myself, but it was nowhere near as satisfying as it is with you… It didn’t shock my body in complete pleasure making me want to cry and laugh because how good it felt_ …- I hadn’t  finished when I found myself flipped onto my back and pushed up, I immediately felt Blake’s tongue on my core, inside of me, like he was fucking me and my vision went blank, my body shook and I came suddenly with one hand on his hair, pulling it, whispering to him how good it was, whispering because I couldn’t take enough air in my lungs to actually scream.

It only took a few minutes for me to feel the tears coming down with my second orgasm; his fingers had joined the party. He started with one, slowly, sending pleasure to my body from my core but oh, so slowly that my over sensible pussy multiplied everything by a hundred, after my pleads that were ignored and a few hair tugs, he added a second finger reaching and touching that sweet spot that made my eyes watered.

- _God, Blake_ …- he kept his slow pace, killing me with every second and every wrist move. The sweat started to cover my body and my hips started to move, and with one of his huge hands, he held my hips to the bed, caging me. – _Blake, please… let me_ …-

- _No_ …- he murmured against my core. He wanted to make me cry of pleasure, he could do that, he had done that before and I remember his dancing, sparkly eyes when he did it, proudly. I felt my orgasm super close, started to pant and to beg, he didn’t let me, and slowed down, even more, but adding a third finger. At that moment I was done, I knew I couldn’t take more, but I wanted more, I did, it was that delicious pain, the one that was addicting.

- _I’m so close… please, let me come, I need to come_ …- with that he flipped me to my stomach, without taking his fingers away from me, and started to move harder and faster making my back bow, that’s when I felt a sharp pain, he had never done that before, that itching sensation of his hand hitting my ass left me breathless and made me moan low and hard, I bit the sheets and clawed them.

- _You like that_?- he asked, I could only move my ass closer to him, so he did it again, lower and quicker, again pleasure ripped through me. I’ve never had like this, Gavin wanted to try, did it a couple of times but felt stupid, with Blake felt hot. I felt like a naughty schoolgirl.

- _More_ …- I moaned and he spanked a couple of times more, I was so near the edge that I started to feel tears because how good it felt. He did it, he moved his hands faster and harder, released them quickly and penetrating me again with them, this time pressing his front to my back, biting my neck, we were both on our knees.

- _Imagine us, like this, fucking, hard, long, for the weekend, that’s what I want… I want to take you out of LA, to anywhere, just us_ …- he whispered in my ear.

With that he moved faster and faster, bit me harder and let me come, which I did, long, loud and hard, my whole body vibrated and felt my soul leaving my body.

- _Fuck, you were pumped… damn it, Gwen, too tempting_ …- his mouth whispered against my neck while leaving another hickey there. I took the opportunity to pull him to me and kiss him, testing the combination of me and him on his mouth. I grabbed his dick from the back and pumped him, hard and quick, moving my thumb underneath the head, a very sensible place for him, I knew that.

- _Oh fuck, Gwen_ …- he growled.

It was about two minutes later, his body shock and then my hand and back were covered in his seed, we were both panting, his forehead touching my neck and my head resting on his neck, we fall to the bed and a little while later, he picked me up and went to the bathroom where we took a quick shower and then got to bed.

___  ___

Todd’s POV

I woke up around 8, it was Saturday and we have all stayed at Gwen’s last night, we had a game night just the Stefanis, mainly because Blake had promised he would go out with his buddies. Apparently Gwen wasn’t the only one that forgot about everyone else because of her new relationship.

I really like Blake. He’s fucking funny, loves sports, makes Gwen and the kids incredibly happy, more than I’ve ever seen. He just wants them happy, isn’t controlling and they both seem genuinely in love, even though nobody had said the words yet, if what Jen told me was true. I had a deep conversation with Gwen over the week about Blake, she seemed sure about him and her feelings about him.

I never liked Gavin, nobody in the family did, he had this really dark aura that we didn’t like, his party ways, darkness and even his music was not liked. We were a very conservative family, I mean, we weren’t crazy conservative, we respect different opinions and styles of lives, but party-Gavin who happened to be my sister’s husband and dad of their three boys, yeah, we didn’t like that.  Blake seems very serious about this new life he was entering, with kids and everything and I really like that.

Anyway, I have to get up. I moved and felt Jen waking up.

- _I’m gonna take a shower, wanna join me_?- I took her hand and we both went in. With two kids we didn’t have a lot of alone time so, every second very much needed it.

We left the room and headed downstairs but my dad was walking towards us.

- _Good Morning! I was about to knock on Gwen’s door. She has a meeting at noon and hasn’t got up yet_ -

- _I’ll do it-_ I said and headed to her room. Knocked on her door quickly and opened the door to find Gwen on the bed with her head not in the pillow but in Blake’s chest, she was wearing only Blake’s shirt and you could see her butt under Blake’s hand, disgusting. Blake was halfway covered till the hips; his other hand was in Gwen’s head and hers were on him too, one laying on his heart and the other one on his arm, the position looked very uncomfortable. But, wait, didn’t Blake left at noon? Did she sneak him in? Oh, crap.

I heard my dad’s footsteps in the hallway and closed the door quickly and loud, banging the door.

- _What is it_?- he asked.

- _Dad_! _She was asleep, she is already up, she is about to jump in the shower_ \- I said loud, enough to make them hear, I hoped.

- _Why are you screaming_?-

- _Am I_?-

- _Yes, you are…Could you give me space a need to talk to Gwen_ …- he moved me and I prepared for anything. – _Honey, good morning! Listen, are you gonna have breakfast_?-

- _No, I promised Blake I would have breakfast with him before the meeting… Don’t worry_ …- I heard her voice, relaxed, nonchalant.

- _Ok, honey… I love you!-_ My dad left the room, gave me a weird look and walk downstairs. Gwen grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room.

- _You owe me one… big time…Where did you hide him_?-

- _Here… damn! I haven’t hidden from a parent since I was about seventeen_ …- Blake left her walk-through closet with a pillow hiding his crotch.

- _Jesus, I thought you were gonna get so caught_ … _You two know how weird this is? I mean, you are in your forties, in your house and you are hiding from mom and dad, and half-naked…-_ I started to laugh

Blake and Gwen looked at each other and started to laugh.

- _Hon, listen… Blake_?- Jen came in the room

- _Shhhhhh… they don’t know I’m here_ -

- _What_ …-

- _We’ll talk later, we have to take a shower and take Blake out of here… before somebody else finds out_ -

- _We’ll think of something_ -

__  ___

Gwen and I took a shower, it was supposed to be a quick one, but let’s face it, naked, wet, close, sleepy with someone you actually, not only like, but someone who you were in love with, it was not gonna be quick or easy, it was hot, heavy with a lot of tongue, kisses, and even a few bites.

I couldn’t believe we were caught like teens by her brother and her sister-in-law. It was funny and sad at the same time, for some reason. We finished the shower and I put on one of the shirts that I left here, and started to design a plan to get me out of here, at least outside the door where I would knock. Todd and Jen were gonna distract everyone and I was going to go to the gates and there call for them to open, it was a good plan, the problem was getting out of the house without being noticed.

We went downstairs, and I hid in the office while Gwen checked around, she covered the trail to the door and came back telling me it was clear, it was in that moment that we heard the boys approach calling for her, so I dunk in the floor and hid behind the couch.

- _Hey, mom! Is it true that Blake is coming today_?- Zuma asked

- _Yeah, honey, we have a meeting at noon so he’s on his way, we are going together to the meeting_ …-

- _Can he stay for dinner tonight_?- Kingston asked he had developed a weird thing, he loved Blake, I knew that but I think he doesn’t feel completely good at that, he told me last night he felt like he was betraying his dad and to be honest, that broke my heart. I had to explain to him that he wasn’t and that nobody was replacing his dad, Blake was a friend and my boyfriend, then I made the choice that I had to tell Gavin about my relationship with Blake, so I was going to talk to him when I drop the kids at his house on Sunday.

- _Yeah, I kind of miss him_ \- Zuma added. Zum was completely on board with Blake and me.

- _I’ll ask him! Now go with uncle Todd, I’ll be right there_ …-

Both boys went away running and I pulled Blake up and shove him towards the door, I opened quietly and before he was going to start our rehears theater, he kissed me, long, wet and deep.

- _I love you_ …- he whispered and headed out to the gate.

I closed the door and went to the kitchen; Blake was going to wait about twenty minutes before he knocked. My phone buzzed and it was him.

- _Hi, cowboy. Good Morning!-_

- _Everyone in the kitchen_?-

- _Yes, you already on your way_?-

- _You_ _sound sexy, love… I’m hungry, by the way…-_

- _Me too… less than twenty minutes? Good_ …-

- _How about if we go to Starbucks_?-

- _Honey, tell Blake that we are making breakfast_ …- My mom said

- _Yeah! We are making breakfast_! –Stella added.

_-Heard that? We are cooking breakfast! Wanna join?-_

- _I would love to! I’m starving_ …- he answered

- _Good! I’ll tell them you are in_ …-

- _I’ll wait ten minutes and then call again_ …-

- _Ok! I love you_ …- I whispered.

- _I love you too_ …-


	15. Talks and Firsts

We arrived at the meeting, everyone was already there, we decided that we would arrive together to make the first statement, indirectly. Adam, Pharrell, and Carson were outside talking to one of the producers, Alex.

- _Hey guys_ …- Gwen said as we approached them. We hugged them all, the four of them stared at us with wondering eyes. Adam crooked her brow as the other two did nothing but stare and Alex was smiling, but nobody said anything.

- _Glad you guys are early, we can start the meeting before we said_ \- Joe another producer said from the door.  We got in and they started to explain the whole process as they do every year, this time adding the “comeback artist” thing, which I liked, I knew exactly who I wanted.  The meeting went through without a hitch, we all had done it before so it was really easygoing, at the end of it I told Carson that Gwen and I wanted to talk to the whole producers’ crew and he just furrowed his brows and nodded. 

Gwen and I entered into Joe’s office, where we were going to talk to them, there were around 11 producers in general but only five were in the office, the main ones.

- _What’s up buddy?-_ Carson asked, he was sitting on the bug conference table in the room with the rest of them while Gwen and I were standing.

_-Well, I know you guys know about my divorce and Gwen's. We both separated months ago and we first, want to thank you guys for not making it a big deal, especially now that Gwen's will be announced this week-_

_-We are a family, Blake… You know that-_

_-Yeah, but we are not here to tell you guys only that_ …-

- _What’s going on?-_

_-Well… Things have changed a lot in our lives lately, both of ours, and a lot of things have developed from the start of this changes_ …-

- _Ok… Spit it out, Shelton…-_ Amanda was one of my favorites, we had grown closer with time and now she was like a sister, she has helped me with a few of the contestants that have had problems during their stay here in LA.

_-Well_ …-

- _Blake and I are dating…-_ Gwen said, interrupting me.

_-What_?- Three of them said. Carson was quiet, just looking at us.

- _Is… what?-_

_-Is this a PR thing? It must be…-_

_-Common…. You guys are funny…-_

_-I knew you were kidding, geez-_

_-We are not kidding, things have changed… and well, not changed, but developed…-_ I said

- _You guys are serious?-_

_-Holy crap…-_

- _Ok… there is nothing against that in the contract…-_

_-We are not telling you because of the damn contract, we are telling you because you guys are our bosses, you should know what’s going on in our lives, especially considering that the media could go nuts_ \- I said.

_-Our relationship is nobody’s business, we are not talking about it to the public yet, and we won’t talk about it until at least November_ -

- _Ok, then. Thank you for your honestly, really… we were not expecting this, at all-_

_-We know, neither were we. Sometimes things just happened_ -

Nobody said anything else around our news, but they all started to look at us differently, especially  me, like they were looking at me for the first time, it was funny how everyone thinks, even me, that Gwen’s out of my league except for her, I really like that. The subject changed to our divorces, we both answered the questions quickly and the meeting finished. I walk towards Carson.

- _Aren’t you gonna say something_?-

- _Well, I won one hundred dollars… Are you ok?-_

_-I’m good… I’m really good_ \- I felt Gwen on my back.

- _I’m happy for you two, I mean you two went through a lot in a short period of time and the fact that there was definitely a change a little while ago, it shows. Both are happy, and that makes us happy_ -

- _Thanks man…-_ I hugged him and kiss his cheek. He was so used to it now that he didn’t flinch, not even a little bit.  I heard Gwen’s laugh.

- _But… I want a double date-_

_-That would be real cool_ …- Gwen answered. – _We should talk to Pharrell and Adam too_ -

- _We are going to tell them today, are they still here_?-

- _They left… they told me they were leaving when we got in here, that’s why I stayed behind while you lovebirds talked to Amanda on your way in_ -

- _Damn…I don’t want to wait…-_

_-Pharrell sort of knows, I talk to him about it like three days ago. He asked me if something was up with us, and I said yes, a lot of things were up with us…-_

_-So he knows? Ok-_

_-That leaves Adam…-_ she said

_-Adam knows… I mean, he dropped me off once at your house. Remember?-_

_-I forgot…-_

_-Yeah, well, we saw you two going at it a few weeks ago in the make-up room_ …- Carson said with a smile

- _What_?!- Gwen asked

- _Why didn’t you say something? Who are we_?- I asked

- _Adam, Pharrell and I, it was the first or the second day of the first week of the blinds_ …-

- _That was weeks ago_ …- I was shocked.

- _Yah, we didn’t want to pressure you_ …- Carson started to walk towards the door. – _Oh, and you guys can hold your breath for a really long time_ \- with that Carson left. And I turned to Gwen, who was scarlet and I couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculous situation.

- _You know what_?- I asked while grabbing my phone, held her close and took a selfie with her. The picture was hilarious, my brow was arched and her face was surprised. I let her see what I was doing and sent it to the group chat we, the boys, have with an “ _It’s out, I guess. I’d have loved to know that you creep caught us making out. Did you fuckers enjoy it? Dipshits_ ”

- _Blake_ …- Gwen was laughing.

“ _We owe Carson 100 bucks_. _It’s out, finally! So when are we getting the sex-tape? I mean you two look awfully happy lately, and with great skin_ ” Adam wrote

“ _I don’t want a sex-tape_ ”

“ _Shut up Pharrell. I agree with Adam, nobody is that happy without a really good night or day, or both, or breaks between takes… I don’t know”_

Gwen was scarlet red but laughed.

_“I’ll send you a sex-tape… of my ass_ ” I answered

“ _Nobody wants to see that… well maybe Gwen apparently_ ”

_“Ewww, agree with Adam”_

_“Man, at least shave…”_

- _Oh, God, you guys are crazy_ \- Gwen said. We were driving, I was reading Gwen the texts

_“So, you guys gonna make it public?”_

_“No, not yet. Gwen’s divorce will be announced soon and apparently till November no agreement will be reached. So no until November”_

_“Good idea. Make Gavin fuck rat suffer”_ Adam was a team player.

I just answered with a happy emoji face and a devil one.

__ __

The coming out to everyone made me happy, at least I came out to my friends. Tonight the kids, Blake and I would have a quite night and tomorrow, I was going to tell Gavin. I was terrified.

- _You ok_?- Blake asked, I knew he could sense my moods.

- _Yeah, I’m just nervous_ …-

- _Tomorrow_?-

- _Yeah, I mean… Gavin is Gavin and I don’t want the kids involve_ …-

- _Maybe we should talk to the kids again, before talking to him_ …-

Something I understood the last couple of weeks is that I let Gavin reduced me to almost nothing, and when you were literally in that position, for a long period of time, 20 years to be exact, coming back to your feet was really hard. I think Blake knows that he’s always so encouraging, I’ve been writing like crazy, I’ve been laughing and I’ve been blushing at his kind, sweet words, compliments and flirting ways, more than I have in the last 30 years of my life. Blake was always trying to make me feel better and better in general, but especially with myself.

We were home, waiting for the bus to drop the kids. Apollo was already home, we picked him up before returning back home. The kids were dropped by my dad at school and preschool this morning, and the two older were in some sort of school trip thing, they were about to come home. We heard the keys and we both smiled as Apollo napped in his room.

- _Hey, mom. We are home_!- Kingston scream. – _Dad brought us, he wants to talk to you_ \- at that Blake and I looked at each other in slight panic.

- _Blake! You are here_!- Zuma came in running towards the cowboy.

- _Gwen_?- I heard Gavin’s British accent coming through the house, slightly surprised at Zuma’s scream. – _Blake_?- He looked pissed and looked even worse when he realized Blake was hugging Zuma and then Kingston hugged him too, and both with their arms around his waist started to explain their trip.

- _Gavin_ \- I answered, not showing my panic

- _Gavin_ \- Blake said, serious and with the fakest smile I’ve ever seen.

- _What are you doing here_?- He asked slightly angry at the fact that the boys were still hugging him, or the fact that they look completely comfortable with him or the fact that Blake looked like he was actually home.

- _Boys, why don’t you take a shower… you stink_!- he said with a laugh.- _Not even Betty would come up to you two…_ \- They laugh, agreed and raced to the stairs without even saying goodbye to Gavin.

- _I’ll repeat my question. What are you doing here?!-_ This time, he sounded completely irritated.

- _He is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you on Sunday when I drop the kids_ -

- _Why_?-

- _Well_ …- He started, but I was not going to let him lead the way this time.

- _Blake and I are dating. We are a couple. The kids know they are ok and even happy with it… so I wanted to tell you myself before the kids tell you or you hear some gossip-_

_-Our divorce is not even finalized yet…-_

_-Yeah, well our divorce hadn’t even started when you already moved on and were fucking someone else… I see nothing wrong. I’m a woman who is separating from her husband so I can be fucking whoever I want-_

_-I can’t believe this…-_

_-Listen, I just wanted to tell you that don’t you dare to bring the kids to this… It’s not their fault that our marriage was fucked up. So it’s not their problem, who either of us is sleeping and dating with as long as their life is not affected in a negative way…-_

Gavin moved closer to me and with that Blake started to walk to us with a blank face. Gavin stopped when he saw him move. Blake got between Gavin and me.

- _This is Gwen’s fight. Don’t get it wrong, she calls the shots, but I’m not letting you get an inch closer to her… I’m her armor and everyone’s  she wants me to be an armor to, and that includes the kids, remember that every second of your life_ \- Blake said in that deep, low voice, but with a stronger accent, slightly irritated and with a menace that turned me on, bad.

Gavin turned around after an angry look and walk towards the door, stopping at it, us following him. – _So you like to sleep with the cousin-fucking, disgusting, dumb, fucking redneck. You should have told me that at the beginning of our relationship_ -

- _You are right! I should but I never thought I would actually enjoy life so much, I laugh, I love, I eat and I have the best sex I’ve ever had. I’ve actually scratched and cry because how good it was-_ with his astonish look I closed the door on his face and turned around to a smiling Blake.

- _I love you, sweet girl_ -

I laugh and pushed him to the kitchen where we got some snacks for the five of us and as he stayed in the T.V. room arranging everything, I went up for Apollo and crossed Kingston and Zuma’s rooms. Both were dressed and talking to each other in King’s.

-What’s up, guys?- I interrupted and both looked at me.

- _Did dad get mad at us for liking Blake? We heard him being rude… and then the door_ \- Kings said. His small voice and his sad eyes hit me hard. Zuma was stubborn so he was just frowning his brows.

- _Why don’t we go downstairs and we talk about it… Blake and I wanted to talk to you about what’s going to happen in the next few months_ \- At that, both nodded. – Let me get Pollo- I left them there and went to get an already up Apollo, smiling at me.

After that, the four of us came down the stairs to the living room, there was Blake with the snacks in bowls, the soda’s already served and he was looking at the movies we had.

- _Hey, cowboy. I think we should talk first_ …- Blake looked at us, took in King’s look and nodded. I put Apollo down on his carpet-toy thing. – _Kids sit_ -

They sat on the sofa, looking at the off T.V. in the wall and we sat on the table in front of them.

- _Your dad is not mad because you like Blake, first of all_ \- I started and felt Blake stiff at that. – _Remember when we talk to you about the divorce? How everyone makes mistakes and that no always you could fix them_?-

- _Yeah… Dad said he made a mistake that couldn’t be fixed easily… and then you said that you two tried but couldn’t make it work-_

- _Exactly. Well, dad made a mistake, he lied, and there are lies that hurt a lot, some can be fixed some can’t so we decided that the best for the five of us was everyone being happy  on their own, mommy on her side and daddy on his side. Remember_?- Both nodded. – _We also said, that maybe in a future, one of us could start to date, someone… and as long as you guys were ok and talked about your feelings, everything was going to work_ - 

- _We are ok! We like Blake a whole lot_!-

- _Well, yes, I like Blake a whole lot too… But, as I said before, liking Blake doesn’t make you guys less of a son to you dad, doesn’t make you a bad person. Dad is not mad at you guys for liking Blake. He might be mad at the fact that there is Blake_ …-

- _Like jealous_?-

- _Maybe not jealous. You know when you gave Apollo your old toys and then felt a little angry at the fact that it was his and you couldn’t get them back_?-

- _Yeah_ …-

- _Well, something like that, but I’m not a toy, I’m a person and that sometimes happens_ -

-That makes sense…- Zuma said.

- _And well, he promised me he wasn’t going to make you guys feel bad for being around Blake, but if he does you can call him out or talk to me so I talk to him… I want you guys to be happy_ -

- _Ok, mommy-_ Kingston said with a smile and he was definitely better.

- _Now we have to talk about another thing before we decide what movie to watch… The news about dad and I splitting up are going to be public on Monday. That means you guys are going to hear a lot of things… rumors, and mean comments and gossips… and what have I told you guys about them_?-

- _To not pay attention to them_ \- both said.

-A lot of those people who start those rumors win money making stories up… you guys are going to hear a lot of them- Blake said. – _And you are also gonna hear a lot about me and you mom_ -

- _Yes, and if you have a question, ask, but don’t pay attention to them. If other kids make comments, ignore them, it’s not worth it. Ok_?- they nodded. – _And, you guys have to remember that my relationship with Blake is a secret… not a lot of people know, and we don’t want to tell a lot of people… so just quiet about it. Remember magazines like to create conflict and fake, hurtful stories all the time-_

- _We know that_ …- Zuma said

- _Yeah, mommy, talk to you guys and not pay attention to rumors, and not talking about Blake_ \- Kingston added

- _That’s right big guy_ …- Blake told them and moved his hand for a hi-five, which both reciprocated with force and happily. – _Now, it’s movie time_ …-

The weekend was great, after the talk with the kids, everyone was great, not uncomfortable, easy going and everyone was happy, since Friday we had a lot of fun. We watch a movie on Friday and cooked some burgers for dinner, on Saturday we had brunch and the boys played with Blake the whole afternoon and on Sunday we had brunch and then we dropped them off at Gavin’s, Blake drove and Gavin saw him, Blake just waved from afar.

On Monday my divorce was out, and everyone apparently was caught off guard, my twitter was blowing up just like  my phone, I received a bunch of calls, I answered them all, calmly while cuddled with Blake in bed, it was very ironic talking about your cheating ex while you were cuddling with your boyfriend. There were a couple of messages that I loved, Pharrell’s was super sweet, Xtina was feisty, a few friends from the business sent sweet messages, even Roger Federer who was friends with Gavin texted me, one of the people that knew about the nanny fiasco was Roger’s wife, Mariska, she was a sweetheart. I also received a beautiful text from Ellen “You know I’m here, I love you – Ellen and Portia”, I called them.

- _Hey, baby! You are on speaker, I’m here with Portia_ -

- _Hey, guys_ …-

- _How are you feeling? Want to get some drinks_?- Ellen asked

I laughed at loud. – _It has been a crazy few months, you guys have no idea_ …-

- _What are you doing right now_?-

- _What am I doing_?- I repeated and looked at Blake, who smile and wink. – _I’m in bed, it was a great weekend_ …-

- _You sound naughty_ …-

- _Well, it happens. I haven’t gotten up yet. I’ve been laying all day long, talking about my cheating husband over the phone_ ….- I started and winked at Blake.- _while cuddling with my boyfriend_ -

- _Boyfriend?! What_?!- Portia said.

- _YES_!- Ellen screamed and actually wooed-

- _It’s a long story… I owe the group a story_ …-

- _Yes, you do_ …-

- _The girls called me about a week ago, I was with him and you wouldn’t believe the comments Chelsea made…-_

- _I can imagine… When are we meeting him?-_

- _I don’t know… probably soon, I have a feeling it will be soon_ -

After all the calls, we got up before noon and grabbed lunch and went to the set. We weren’t hiding but we weren’t gonna walk around hand in hand, yet. So we arrived together, went in together, Blake watched Danilo doing his magic on me and while I got ready, he fixed Blake’s hair. We did the shootings and it was super exciting, we practiced with the contestants, did a few takes and we were done. We did the same on Tuesday and Wednesday.

On Wednesday we started to tape earlier so at noon we were done, that’s when Blake asked me something I wasn’t even waiting for on our way to his house.

- _So, sweetheart. What are you going to do the rest of the week? Do you have anything on your to-do list_?-

- _Well, no… not really. I was thinking about writing, but nothing else_ -

- _I was thinking about leaving tonight to Tish, want to join me?-_ Blake asked nonchalantly _. –I’m building a new house there, I need to keep an eye on it, and I rented a ranch meanwhile… so_ …- He said it in a very tamed tone like he didn’t want me to know how much he wanted me to go. It was so cute.

- _I’d love to go, cowboy. I told you about my trip to the Montana ranch…-_

_-Well, that’s awesome! Want to leave tonight?-_

_-Tonight... sure. I have to make a few phone calls but yes_!-

We went to his place and he made a small bag take there, while he did that I called my parents, Todd, and Jen and then called Gavin, I told him I had a trip and was returning before Sunday, he didn’t ask anything else, so I didn’t say anything else. My family was excited for me to leave LA, especially this week with the whole divorce, I didn’t have to go to set until the lives, but I was starting the rehearsals with the contestants next week, I couldn’t wait.

Blake made a few phone calls, I wasn’t sure if he actually owned the plane or if he just rents it, but it’s pretty rad way to travel in a private plane. We left LA at 6-ish and got there super tired, late and completely done, so we went to the beautiful ranch he was renting and promised myself I would take a look at the house in the morning. We were so tired we crashed half-dress and fall sleep immediately.

___   ___

I was so excited about Gwen being here with me at Tish, I didn’t think she would say yes, I mean, Tish is not a city and it’s in the middle of nowhere so I was really freaking excited about her being here. So I got up early and cooked breakfast, was startled by a pair of arms around my abdomen and a small, chaste kiss on my back.

- _Hey, cowboy_!-

- _Darling, you ruined my surprise_ …-

- _Sorry, but I missed you to bad_ -

We ate in the kitchen, laughing, feeding each other, kissing, nuzzling and everything were great.

-I _have to go to the ranch. Wanna come_?- she nodded and we headed to the ranch. It was in front of Texoma Lake, it was beautiful and Gwen seemed to agree as she repeats how amazing the house looked, many, many times. I was hell proud of it, it took a lot of me to finally start this project after the divorce, it was my way to say, _“Fuck you, Miranda, I’m building the house you never wanted”_ and see it take live, it was exciting, and believe it or not Gwen loving it was even more exciting. Hopefully, the house was going to be ready before November and I was really excited.

We spent the day driving around, kissing, eating, singing and laughing in the car. When I suggested going home, she asked me to drive a little longer, I couldn’t deny anything to this woman, so we did, we drove around for a couple of hours more, and the car was getting more and more heated, I was starting to sweat, my lips were tingling and my very hard groin was restricted by the jeans. She was breathing fast, had bedroom eyes, and was licking her lips, my neck, my ear, scratching my arms and neck, traveling south. We were so horny it was ridiculous. I don’t know how we arrived at the ranch as I leaned in and whispered sweet, dumb nothings in her ear, making her laugh and blush at the same time

That’s how Gwen and I ended up making out in the car after the best day I’ve ever had. The conversation had been great; we both laughed and laughed after we opened our souls we couldn’t help but laugh at our pain, so clear and so stupid.

- _Gwen, we shouldn’t be doing this_ \- I said against her lips after we had spent the last twenty minutes kissing the air out of our lungs in the dark parking lot of the restaurant. We had started as a ‘ _thank you for being here and take care of me and for being here”_ kiss, soft on the lips, barely brushing, and then a little tongues brushing our lips and then we exploded in passion, like usual, we were really good, it came natural and free. I felt the heat around my body, from head to toe when she moaned my name against my lips.

My tongue dancing against hers, looking for her sweet and pure flavor, my hands tangled in her hair and hers on my arms, our tongues clashing against each other and our lips melting.

- _Yeah, it’s a bad idea…Sure_ -  we stopped kissing, looked at each other, but resumed the make out session seconds later, hotter and better, if that’s possible. A car alarm startled us and we stopped kissing.

- _Jesus_ -

- _We should go_ …-

- _Yeah, let’s go… to talk_ …-

- _Let’s go!-_

We arrived at the ranch, twenty minutes later; the air was electric, tense, hot and heavy. I didn’t know for a fact what the hell was going on from the minute Gwen Stefani leaned closer towards my lips for the first time. We hopped in the car and started to walk in silence to the front door. She stopped dead and turned to me when I grabbed her arm.

- _What’s happening_?- she asked me

- _I’ll be damn if I know…Listen, before we get in, I have to confess something_ \- I said looking at her eyes. I looked down looking for somewhere to sit on, there were a few steps to the door so I sat down and pulled her hand down, so she ended up sitting down with me.

- _What? Are you a serial killer? You slept with Gavin too_ …- she said mocking me.

- _I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, quite long. I mean, since before I met you I always thought you were cute, sexy and plain, hot. But then I met you, you stopped being all of that, and you became super sexy, super cute, incredibly hot, amazing, sweet, pure, a good mom, a good person and millions of amazing things. So from the moment, you laugh at my stupid horse joke in the first meeting and you had a long break because you were breastfeeding, I had a big, gigantic, huge crush on you. You intimidate me. You are so … perfect, and you are completely oblivious to it, and that’s what bought you a ticket to my heart and mind, 24/7_ -

- _Blake_ …-

- _Let me finish_ \- I stopped and took a big breath. – _I always felt guilty about it, I started to compare you and Miranda, since we started to work together and you know what? Miranda always lost because the only thing I wanted to see was your neck snapping back at my stupid comments or your teeth biting your lips when you’re nervous or the way you are so emotional you could cry to anything. It makes me want to put in front of you and fight anything for you, I would go to war for you… and that scares the hell at me because I’ve never felt this way with ANYONE. Whatever happens tonight, whatever happens, it’ll be fine. I like you, you could kill a puppy and I’d still be hooked on you, like…-_ her lips on my lips interrupted me

She started to kiss me, hot, heavy and quick, it completely took my breath away. – _Can I talk now_?- she asked and I nodded. – _I’ve had a crush on you too…_ \- I couldn’t hide my surprise.- _Blake, you are sweet, funny, and very sexy, and loyal, brave, you are so unique that is completely rare in this weird world of music. You say what you want to say, you are so brave! You don’t hide anything. When we met I laughed at that stupid joke because I liked you, I’ve always like you, too much, as it has been pointed out several times by several people, Gavin is one of them. I compared you with him too, and as you say, you’d always win. My marriage ended but it didn’t hurt my heart, it hurt my pride, it hurt my ego, even hurt my faith… but I didn’t cry for him…-_

I couldn’t help myself. I kissed her, hard, shoved my tongue down to her throat, quick and hard. She moaned and it was muffled by my mouth. Our teeth clashing, again, I bit her lip and pulled it a little bit.

- _Fuck, Blake_ …-

- _Yeah_ …- it was her turn, she kissed me, nibbled my lip and our tongues were going crazy. My hands started to travel from her calves to a little upper her knees, back and forth, that dress was driving me nuts.

And if it wasn’t amazing enough, it started to rain, hard, the kind of rain that in seconds just leaves you drench, the water was dripping from our heads, my coat started to get heavy so she stopped kissing me and got up quick, I almost fell forwards to where she was sitting. I looked up and her eyes were sparkly, she extended her hand to me and I took it, I got up and she walks to the door. When she opened the door, she turned around and tried to grab my hands but I moved quicker and put my arms around her and went for her mouth.

Our tongues were playing, our lips sucking and or teeth biting each other, felt like the best thing that ever happened to me, my heart was racing, my mind was completely on her and my hands were caressing her from her waist to the side of her breasts. I turned her around and closed the door with our bodies, the make out got outta control with that, her moans and my grunts were consistent, I was feeling dizzy for the lack of oxygen but I didn’t want to leave her warm, sweet mouth. Our clothes wet and sticking to our bodies, I should be freezing but felt on fire.

She was the one that stopped to breathe, turning her head up and grabbing my hair, my lips went for her neck and my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Our hips were brushing and my very evident hard on, even more with a wet jean, was pressing against her belly, I tried to pull away but she arched and we were touching again, so I decided to grab her thighs and pulled her up against me.

- _God, yes_!- the friction between our bodies was on fire. I didn’t stop kissing her neck, her cheeks, her collarbone; I needed anything of me sucking on her.

I pressed her hard against the door and moved my lips to hers again.

- _Kitchen_ …- She muffled in our kiss. So I stopped kissing her.

- _What_?-

She moved and I let her feet on the ground, she grabbed my hand and moved us to the kitchen and then to another room with a washer and a dryer, the laundry room she was talking to me about earlier.  

I started to kiss her again and sat her on the washer machine, her hands went for my jacket, tugging it open trying it to take it off, not able to do it considering that I was holding her up so she went for my shirt, opened the buttons really quickly and scratched my chest making me shudder.

- _Fuck, Gwen_ …- I took off both, the shirt and the jacket, as she took off her shirt then went for my belt as mine went for her jeans.

- _Shoes_ …-

- _What_?!- I slide down her jeans not being able to because of her heels. – _Fuck, shoes_ …-

She laughed and moved to take them off as I did the same with my boots. We took our pants off and we were left in our underwear.

- _Are you sure…?-_ I asked and she answered me by tugging and pulling it against her head

Her back was arched and our crotches were wet and plastered together, it felt really good. The clothes were left behind as we were rubbing, caressing and biting, we weren’t cold anymore. I started to kiss her neck, leaving small nibbles on it.

- _No_ …- she breathed out and I stopped. God, please don’t ask me to spot now. – _Harder, Blake_. _Don’t stop_ \- I smiled, I grunted and I bit her hard in the sensible spot between her neck and shoulder – _YES_! - she screamed and I felt twenty feet tall.

With my lips I moved the string of her bra to the side, nibbling and kissing it, my hands went to undo her bra and it fell forward. I stopped and looked at her, I looked at her eyes and I could see fear and embarrassment, not the good kind. – _You are amazing…fuck Gwen_ \- she really was. She was the perfect size, perky, she could fit perfectly in my hands and I showed her that, one hand went to her neck and the other to her breast, I kissed her while rubbing her nipples. She whimpered and grabbed my arms.

She laid back on the dryer machine and held herself with the elbows as I was kissing her breasts and her neck while moving my hands on his legs. As I touched a very sensible spot on of her hands flew to pull my hair, and the tingly pain made me even more aware of how horny and turned on I was, sex was always better with an edge of pain and I wondered what Gwen thought about it so I bit that place and her legs shook and she moaned, I couldn’t help but cheer in my mind considering that she liked it.

- _Fuck, Blake_ …- My mouth moved south, to her navel and even more south to her panties, the ones that I took off slowly, kissing every inch of her skin that I was revealing. I got to her clit and I blew in it making her shudder.

- _Blake, Jesus… I haven’t done this in a long time_ -

- _Sex with somebody else besides your ex, sex in general or just received oral sex_ …- I wanted her to say it.

- _All of it_ …-

- _All of it what? Say it baby doll_ \- I said while moving my tongue on her mound, writing my name on, marking her as mine.

- _Sex in general… oral sex, before our last time and that, was once, and definitely sex with somebody else besides Gavin… he didn’t like oral, he used to say it diminish his masculinity, his power_ -

- _What a prick_ …- I blew again but added a quick lick to her clit this time. She pulled my hair harder.- _I like that, you pulling my hair like that… shit_ \- I closed my eyes and she did it again. – _Let me tell you about power, right now I have the power to make you quiver outta you mind, beg for more and especially I have the power to make you want more, so every time you come to any laundry room or you see me, this, right here, will be the only thing you have in your brain-_

With that little speech, I started to lick her, never touching her clit, I wanted her to need it, to beg for it, to feel empty, so I licked and bit and sucked, all over. It wasn’t until her moans started to get higher, her hands pulled harder and her legs trapped my head that I started to use my fingers, one first slowly but steady penetrate her with it, oh so slowly her inner walls trapped it and didn’t want to let it go. I started to move it faster and faster adding another finger and finally sucking her clit.

If her back was arched before, now it broke, her head was at the top of the dryer, her arms grabbing the machine and her scream lasted long, but I didn’t let her cum, not yet.

- _Tell me when you’re about to come when you are so close that you feel your soul separating from your body_ -

- _Oh God!-_

I started again, slowly, this time, my two fingers started to open and close while I moved them in and out, my dick wasn’t huge, but I was bigger than the average, I knew that. My wrist movement took speed, her head went back again, her hand on my neck, and she screamed a loud and very hard “I’m coming”, to that I moved faster and quicker, but it wasn’t until I bit and sucked her near her hip bone that she started to cum.

It took her a while to come down of it, I kept my fingers inside of her but my thumb would be brushing her clit, making her shudder every time, the bruise I left on her hip was dark against her skin and I felt like an animal, but I liked it, I felt such a possession, it actually scared me for a little second.

I wasn’t moving, her orgasm was so strong I actually felt like it was mine but the tug in my hair made me look up at her, who was looking at me with the trace of tears in her cheeks and with a wanton that shook my heart and cock. She tugged at it again and I got up, she kissed me and I got even harder, she could taste herself, I knew that.

- _Fuck me, Blake. Show me how it’s done… How it should be, I want it dirty, I want you to show me every single thing you want… everything_ \- she said that against my lips and that did it, that clicked and turn the switch on. I grabbed her by the thighs and carried her out of the room.

-I _need a bed_ …-

When I got to the bedroom door I asked her. – _Are you sure you want to do this here_?-

- _I want you to fuck me here, to make me forget about him, I want to know how good it can be_ -

God, she was practically a virgin and I never thought that would actually turn me on. I entered the room and laid her on the bed and kneeled down to kiss her, hard and wet. Her hands went to my boxers and rubbed my dick.

-God _, Blake… You are bigger than I expected, much bigger-_

_-God sweetheart, don’t worry… I’ll take care of everything_ …-

I kissed her again and she took off my underwear, I helped her by taking it off completely before moving her and me to the center of the bed, without stop the kissing. She opened her legs and I couldn’t wait to show her other things that didn’t involve the missionary. I laid between her and started to kiss her neck.

- _Condom, fuck, I need a condom, at least one…Fuck, I don’t know if I have one.-_  I started to look in the drawer and there it was a single condom.- _Got one. Fuck only one_ \- I put it on quickly and moved again, helping my dick to get on her entrance. – _Ready? baby doll…-_

_-Do it…-_

I pushed and her neck snapped back with a loud groan, only the beginning of the tip was in and I couldn’t breathe, she was so tight it actually hurt a little bit, it hurt the fact that I was stopping myself from coming since we started to make out in the laundry room. I pushed farther and slowly, letting her adjust to my size, besides it has been a while.

- _It hurts_ …- I stopped. – _God, don’t stop… Blake, don’t stop… it hurts good, so good…-_ she was scratching my back. I was half way in and I moved in one long thrust all of me.

- _Jesus, Gwen. God, you are tight_!-

- _Move… Blake, move, please… oh God. Yes, yes…-_ Gwen started to say as my hips started a slow movement towards hers.

I started to move faster and faster, looked for an angle to hit her clit and the sweet spot at once, I found it and her nails clawed, her inner walls got tighter and she screamed.

- _I’m coming… oh God. I’m coming again…-_

When she came down, I was sweating and I pulled out and turned her legs to the side, I penetrate her like this, there was more friction and her whimpers told me she liked it, she really did.

___  ___

- _There you go, yes baby, common, again… I want you again…-_ Blake said on my neck.

I was in four, I never liked this position with Gavin, with Blake it felt elemental, hot, the sweat between our bodies was slippering his front to my back. I had come about four times since we started, this was round two. After he came, right after I did the fourth time we stopped. He pulled out and took off the condom and laid down the bed, sweating. I couldn’t move, my whole body was in an amazing, lazy and delicious pain, everything ache but I wanted to dance, I was euphoric. I’ve never felt this good in my entire life. 

- _Give me ten minutes… I’m exhausted_ -

- _Ten minutes_? – I asked, panting and turning to my side.

- _I want a round two; I’m a "round two" kind of guy_ …-

I couldn’t believe it. Round two? After, at least one hour of fucking, he wanted a round two? God, yes.

After fifteen minutes, a glass of water and a full make out, he turned me to my stomach and in fours penetrated me. We have been like this for about two minutes now, and I felt like I hadn’t come at all, so pumped.

- _Harder, Blake… Please_ …- I wanted his dick to move harder, I wanted to feel the pain of his hips snapping in my ass, I wanted to hurt. I was begging for it to hurt, I’ve never done this before.

He kneeled again, without changing the pace but put his hand on him hair, tangling it near my head and he pulled it, not to hard but it was tense, I was in a pain mood because it felt amazing, my inner walls got tight, I scratched the sheet and one of his legs, and moaned loudly. It was so animalistic I felt in a really good porno, I would have given anything to be able to watch us right now, fucking like to desperate animals.

He kept moving in a medium speed but was pulling my hair every time more.

- _Fuck yes… I want to hear my name on your lips, I want my name screamed while I fuck you good. I want to show you how good it can fee. God baby doll, we are really good_ -

I screamed as my fifth orgasm of the night hit me hard and made me plump against the bed. He didn’t stop, he fucked me through it making it last even longer and the second I came down, I started to feel it rise again. This time, he pushed my back down and my chest was against the bed, my chest and my hips were plastered to the bed and his pace got faster. His hands were on my shoulders helping me to move a little, as he moved in and out of me, quick and fast. I felt the first slap on my ass, he had done it before and it had felt good, but right now with his length in me, after five orgasms it felt better than ever.

- _Yes, again, don’t stop_ \- He slapped my ass again, harder on both cheeks, I could feel my ass in heat, blushing, and the print of his hand in it. He kept slapping me, each time harder and in different places, I was covered in sweat, I was crying because how good it felt and I wanted more.

He stopped and I screamed, he pulled out and grabbed me by the waist, kneeled me down against the bed and held me against his sweaty chest, he penetrates me again and the angle hitting my clit with every thrust.

- _God, Jesus, fuck, yes… Blake, don’t stop, please don’t stop-_ the pace increased and one of his hands was holding me onto his chest and the other one went to my clit, pulled it and I saw stars, the sixth orgasm of the night, again, I couldn’t breathe. I felt him stop and his dick cum, spurting inside of me. There was only one condom on the drawer and I told him to do it without it, it was very different the heat and the movement with and without a condom. We landed in bed still connected and I felt better than I’ve ever felt before.


	16. And All is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry,, it's been over a week! I just finished my finals and couldn't be happier, only two more semesters to go! :) Anyway, this is a new chapter, hope you enjoy it! Loving the comments :3 and the kudos too!  
> By the way, I'm still wondering how are we alive after the last three days, I'm still so happy and giddy and happy, I mean: the duet, the kiss, the premier, the photos, everything <3 . <3  
> WOW!  
> Anyway, enjoy your reading, cant wait to read more fics!

I woke up slowly, lazily, I never wake up like this, I’m more of a quick outta bed person as I learned that growing up on a ranch and having lots of things to do, so this is odd, wait, my whole body feels in cloud nine, I feel relax and content for no reason, oh, but there is a reason, and that reason is laying on top of me, with blonde curls, a sweet scent and nothing else as her breathing let me feel her naked breasts move against my chest. God, I love her.

I opened my eyes completely and there is Gwen, wrapped in my arms, her head on my shoulder, one of her hands on my chest and one of her legs between mine. I, on the other hand, had an arm wrapped around her waist under her pulling her to my chest, and the other one was on her leg, sort of holding it onto me at my waist. We looked like one of those very annoying couples that couldn’t keep their hand off each other, and when we become completely public and official, I had the feeling that’s going to be the case with us. 

I didn’t want to move, so I just lay there looking at her, her breathing, her parted lips and the way her nose seemed to twitch cuz she was dreaming, damn, I’m whipped. All of the sudden the telephone ring wakes her up and makes the both of us jump.

- _What the fuck_?- I said. – _Let me check who it is_ …- I told her and grabbed the phone, checking the caller ID. It was Endy.

- _What is going_ _on_?-

- _Blake? What are you doing here? I saw your truck. Were you sleeping this late? It’s afternoon_ -

- _Yeah, we got her late on Wednesday and yesterday was busy_ …-

- _Wait? Wednesday? You didn’t say anything that you were coming_ …- she said

- _We_?- Michael added, I was on speaker.

_-Yeah, Gwen came with me…Hi, Mike_ \- I looked down at Gwen, who was looking at me with those melted dark chocolate eyes, warm, sleepy but content as she caressed my chest with her hand, with such depth.

_-She’s here?-_

_-Yeah…We are tired, it has been crazy few days…-_

_-So, when are we meeting her?-_ Mike asked and _-Why don’t we have dinner?-_ Endy added _._

_-Cool, now I’m hanging up, I want to sleep…-_

_-Seven o’clock, Shelton!-_ I was hanging up when I heard a _– Wait, she a vegan?-_

_-Vegan? A little…-_ Gwen giggled.

_-You can’t be a little vegan, Blake-_

_-Fine, she is… not, but doesn’t eat much meat…-_

_-I’ll cook something up…something southern-_

_-Ok-_

_-Common honey, I don’t think he’ll remember this conversation in a couple of minutes. I’ll call later, around four-_

_-Who was it?-_ she asked sarcastically _._

_-My sister with her husband, Michael. I forgot to tell them I was coming here… they check on the house when I’m not here... As I’m sure you heard, Endy almost died when I told her you were here, she invited us for dinner_ \- She bit her lower lip and her eyes looked a little scared but then she smiled.

_-It’s gonna be fine. They already love you… believe it or not-_

She cuddled me again and breathes in deep. – _You wanna get up and eat or not…?-_

_-We should eat something before going to your sister’s. I don’t want to be complete starve but I really don’t want to get up right now-_

_-Yeah, me neither… Dinner will be at 7, and it’s 1… We could sleep a little more and get up around 4, eat something light, and then sleep again…-_

_-I love that plan… I didn’t know you were such a sleepy-head…-_

_-I’m not but, to be honest, laying here with you, it’s just too comfortable to make me want to move-_

_-Awww… you are quite comfortable yourself, cowboy-_

I kissed her as she snuggled closer to me. The kiss started sweet but it became deep quick enough, making my mid erection go full in a matter of minutes, she was getting hot too, I could tell by the way her hands were pulling my hair and her legs tangling mine.

_-Sweetly…-_

_-You are one hot cowboy-_

After last night, easily the best sex I’ve had, maybe ever and definitely in the last five years, I wanted more and often but I remembered she told me it had been a while for her and well, I went a little crazy last night, maybe too fast so I really don’t want to hurt her, or making her feel uncomfortable, besides remembering those times when Miranda would say it hurt the next day, well, even less. But she was getting heated, she started to kiss my jaw and her nails digging a little on my scalp made me shiver.

- _Isn’t a little too soon? Aren’t you hurt?-_ I asked starting to break.

_-I’m not gonna break. I’m ok, I need this, I’ve been needing this for a while cowboy…-_

_-If you say so…-_ I said and kissed her again, this time with purpose. Started to caress her sides, slowly moving up and down her sides, knowing she was very sensible there. My mouth left her and started to trace her jaw with my tongue and small nibbles. I placed myself on top of hers, holding me with my arms and thanking god I’ve been working out.

- _Blake_ …- she sighed and grabbed my ass under my boxers, squishing and pulling it down to her body, grinding her body against mine and definitely feeling my erection if her moan was any indication.

I took off my underwear and started to kiss her body from her neck to her legs, taking my time and teasing her all the way. I counted five deep purple marks on her body, two on her abdomen, one on the right side of her neck right under her jaw, one on her hip near her hipbone and one high on the inside of her thigh, I knew she left a couple in me but I’ll be damn if I know where.

When I got to her knees after I nibbled and caressed her entire body, she was already begging for more so I traced my tongue to her inner thigh, I bit a little, not too much just enough to make her jolt and moaned deep, like she was in a delicious pain. I went for her core and licked up and down for a couple of time before she grabbed my hair and pulled saying _“Do it, I’m ready… I can’t handle it”_ , those words had two effects on me, one, it got me desperate to fuck her until we couldn’t move for days and second, made me want to see her beg for her release like she did that one time.

I sat on the bed and pulled her on top of me like a doll, her bones felt like melted sugar. She was kneeling on the bed, on top of me, both of her legs at my sides and her head just above mine, I moved to kiss her as I pulled her down to penetrate her in one, long and slow movement.

_-Oh, God yes… That’s it… God, God, God… so good_ \- she was saying. When I got all in and she was sitting on my lap, her head was thrown back, her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut, I moved my hips a little in a circular way and her nails clawed in my shoulders with a low moan.

- _YES! Don’t stop_ …- she said.

_-I’m not stopping, I can’t stop-_ I kept moving and grabbed her waist helping her to set a pace for us. It was all natural; her legs went around my waist, her hands to my hair and her mouth to my neck. We moved in a slow, painful pace, it felt so good it actually hurt, but I wanted to see her breaking down, screaming, scratching and begging for more, that demanding part of me comes out only when I’m having sex, not everyone likes it, well, Miranda didn’t, apparently Gwen doesn’t have a problem with it.

- _Faster... harder, I need more…Blake_ \- and that was one.

- _No_ \- I answered and kept moving at that slow pace, this time, moving one of my hands and pressing my thumb on her clit, without moving.

- _God! Please_ \- two.

- _No_ \- I repeated, moving slightly my thumb, not hard enough to let her feel the whole sensation just teasing, at that, she quivered.

- _Don’t tease_ …-she breathed out. I kept moving slowly but with my other hand grabbed her ass a little hard. – _Yes_ …- she moaned.

I kept moving for a couple of minutes and I started to feel her inner walls clenching and she said “ _More, I need it_ ”, and that made three.

I moved my hands to her waist and pulled out as I moved her to kneeled down again, this time, I did it with her and her arms went behind her to steady herself in the bed, I went in again, hitting that sweet spot.

- _God, yes_ \- I moved a little harder than before, but still not hard enough. – _Blake, please, please_ …- Four. My lips to her collarbone and her back bent so it was slightly pressed to the mattress. The position was perfect for me to hit everything, good and right. I could feel the head of my dick touching her clit every time I moved and her whimpers and cries, made me realized that.

- _Is it good, baby?-_ I asked her with a smile and with sweat breaking.

- _It’s good… oh, it’s so good. I need more, faster, please faster…-_ Five. She scratched my chest from my neck to my abdomen, I fastened the pace and she grabbed my biceps to hold herself. – _God, yes_ …- I kept the pace for a little but then started to move faster and harder, my hips hitting hers hard, it became almost unbearable. When I felt her inner walls clenching me, her nails digging and her back arching, even more, I stopped dead, still inside of her. – _No! Don’t stop please…-_ she said loudly. Six.

I bend over and pulled myself on top of her as I pulled her legs straight, feeling her clenching insides almost choking my cock but feeling her orgasm sliding away. – _Do you think it’s gonna be that easy? Easy in not as fun_ \- with that I moved again, hard at once. Her back pressed to the bed, me clenching the sheets around her, as her hand was on my back, her nails digging. After a couple of minutes felt her orgasm approached again, her voice was sore and desperate and sweat was dripping from both of us, her back arched and her teeth on her lips as my lips were all over her face, neck, and collarbone. Again, I stopped, this time, she screamed a loud “ _Please, let me cum_ ”. Seven. I didn’t answer and planted myself, waiting for it to back away, again, this time, took longer and I swear to god it was one of the hardest things I’ve done in my life.

- _Please, not again… I need this. Fuck you, Blake_ \- Gwen said against the mattress. Third, of the second round. The covers were covered in sweat and cum. The first round lasted a while after so many withdrawals, I counted till ten. It was long and hot and our orgasms lasted an eternity, it was blindsiding as a wave at the beginning and then turned sweet and peaceful as I lost the control over my members.

Right now, she was in fours and I was grabbing her hair as my front was pressed against her back, waiting for the second time for her orgasm to slip out of her reach getting her hotter and wetter by the second, this time, I didn’t move, I just pressed my hand on her clit and moved my fingers, edging her to almost the point of no return. With my hand still there, I started to snap my hips again as I bit her back again, the hickey count was updated to seven, two new on her back, she had a beautiful back.

It only took a couple of minutes to edged her again, this time, I saw tears as the counter went up to four and her neck snapped back in pleasure. I stopped and pulled out, took her hips and flipped her to the mattress, the wet sheets stopped being a problem a while ago, with her back to the mattress I topped her and kissed her while my dick went in her quick and fast maintaining the pace.

- _God, yes! Don’t fucking stop_ …- I wasn’t this time, I was embarrassingly close and I pounded harder, hitting her clit and making her moan hard and loud. – _Yes…Yes… I’m cumming, I’m cumming_!- I felt the shivers on my spine and let myself go when she got tighter and screamed, I loaded myself into her, not like the last time when I came on her stomach like a maniac in a porno, but she didn’t seem to mind that if the darkened eyes say something, and actually looked quite pleased with herself as my breathing took time to ease. My dick was painfully sensible in that moment and her clenching walls hurt in a really sweet, good way so I didn’t pull out. My head was on her neck and a smile cross my face. When our breaths got easier I pulled out gently, a moan and a whimper from her made me twitch a little bit and as I pulled out, I saw a little of my seed in her and the twitch happened again so I moved my eyes to her face, now looking at me with bedroom eyes, filled with love, curiosity, and complete satisfaction.

_-We should move to another bed after the shower…-_

_-We should have a bed, just for this…-_ she said with a smile. – _God Blake… it’s too good, you are spoiling me_ -

- _It’s never too good, it can always be better…-_ I cuddled her again, and kissed her.- _I love you…-_

_-I love you too, cowboy. I love you-_

____ ____

We got out of bed around four, after a really good second round of sex and a nap in another huge bed on Blake’s house, this one covered in navy sheets that were simply divine, we took a needed long shower that took even longer with all the make out and the groping, we changed to comfy clothes and ate something light. We had to change the sheets on both beds, so between the both of us, we took them out and washed them, that’s when we remembered yesterday’s clothes, the one we left on the floor, so that was going in too. It was around six-thirty when we were done, so we headed to Blake sister’s house, and I was freaking the hell out. I knew nothing, well I knew very little about them, just what Blake sometimes says like her name, Endy, and her husband’s name Michael, they are country and have two kids, she designed jewels and… that’s it.

We arrived in Blake’s black truck to a beautiful house, two stories, big porch, a swing, it looked like a freaking dream and I couldn’t help myself with an – _Oh My God, it’s beautiful!_ \- at that, Blake laughed and nodded. We got off the car, the sun had set, he held my hand and we walked towards the front door, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to his hand holding mine, it’s huge and it sort of swallows my hand in a comfy cocoon, I love it.

We got to the door and it opened wide before we could knock, it was a small woman, blonde with a huge ass smile, it didn’t look that much like Blake, but I knew it was his sister.

- _Hello_!-

- _Hey, sis_ …- he hugged her with one arm as he didn’t release my hand. – _As you know… This is Gwen…_ -

I smiled nervously and found myself in a warm hug, it was so comfortable I hugged her back and giggled a little bit.

- _Common in. The kids have been asking for you, for days now… Quite annoying frankly_ -

We went in and the house was marvelous, it was edgy, country and colorful, at the same time.

_-You have such a beautiful home, inside and out…- I said in complete awe._

_-Thank you, we love it. The kids love to have a saying on what we place… so well-_

_-Just like mine… the boys love to put things everywhere, my house is filled with weird boys stuff-_

- _You guys are here_ \- a big guy came in the room, bold, bright smile and dancing eyes. He came closer and Blake released my hand and hugged him tight and kissed him as he usually does to his friends, and just like Carson, he didn’t flinch a bit. –N _ice, to meet you… Michael, Mike_ \- he said to me while reaching his hand.

- _Gwen, nice to meet you too-_ I said and in that moment, two kids came in running, boy and girl, and tackled Blake.

-Uncle Blake!-

- _Here you are… I was wondering where the monsters were_ \- Blake said and picked both of them in his arms, and shook them, making them scream in delight, laugh and giggled. The little girl looked at me with wondering eyes, Blake noticed and stopped. Looked at me and winked, I had a huge smile on my face. He turned around and said – This is my girlfriend Gwen, Gwen, this are their little monsters…- I laughed.

- _Well, good to know, I’m quite fond in monsters, I have three at home_ \- I winked at them, making them giggle.

_-You have kids?-_

_-I do, I have three boys…-_

_-Boys!-_ the boy screamed and the girl made a face.

_-I’m still the only girl… it’s not fair-_

_-Well, how about if you, your mom and I get together against the boys… huh?-_

_-Yes! I like that-_ Blake put her down and she walked towards me.

_-I do have a niece that lives super close to me…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yes, her name is Stella, and I know she would love the boots you are wearing-_ pink cowboy boots, Stella’s crush on Blake was super cute, she was always smiling and blushing around him and wanted him to carry her, started to wear boots, and anything cowgirl like, even started to hear some of Blake’s songs.

_-Really? So cool-_

_-Kids, did you finish homework? No? Well, go a do it… I’ll call you when dinner is ready, common-_ with that both kids left running upstairs. - _Want a drink?-_

_-I do! Hun?-_ Blake said first.

_-Sure, anything…-_

_-Do you have bobby's?-_

_-Beer?-_ Mike asked.

_-Gwen has never had that kind of beer… and she actually likes beer…-_

_-I learned to love it… It was practically the only thing we could afford as teens, so…-_

_-Cool, let me bring four then…-_ with that, Mike came in and Endy took us to the couch, where Blake and I sat close, and talked till 8 when the kids came in saying their homework was done, we were in the middle of the best jokes I’ve ever heard, I was actually crying nonstop.

Dinner was made, we ate, it was like we have done this for years and I couldn’t wait to the kids to come here and experience this, really. The food was amazing and I made Endy promise she was teaching me a few dishes, southern ones. We ended up leaving after midnight, I face-timed the boys around 10 and they were actually quite interested in everything I was telling them, an effect of being apart for two days now.

When we arrived at Blake’s, we were relaxed, happy, full and definitely content. The moment he opened the closed the door after we came in, he wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss mi neck.

-I love you, baby doll-

-I love you too, cowboy-

I turned around and his eyes were so soft, those deep sparkly blue eyes had me trembling earlier in complete heat, and now they had me trembling in endearment and something so deep that I don’t think love would actually be it, it was deeper than that. He kissed my nose, smile and hugged me tight, helped me to get rid of my clothes leaving me naked in front of him, he then kissed me softly on the lips, not asking for much just giving. He picked me up and headed upstairs to his room, where he taught me about that sweet side of him that after today left me shuddering in need of more.

We woke up again, wrapped around each other, smiling remembering the crazy events of the night before.

_-I want to show this to you boys…-_

_-They would love it, I’m sure. It was such a great night…-_

It was Saturday and I had to come back to the kids today, as I was picking them up tomorrow morning before church, he took my hand pulled us to the bath and showered together, one of my new favorite things to do with Blake. We got ready, ate and headed to the airport where we took off at noon. The flight was light, funny as we watched a movie with Meryl Streep, Alec Balwin, and Steve Martin, it was amazingly funny and we couldn’t stop laughing from the beginning.

Arrived in LA and we made the respective phone calls.

_-Mom, I’m already in LA. We just landed, we are heading home-_

_-Oh, honey, great! You sound happy, I must say…-_

_-It was great! I had such a great time. I met Blake’s sister and she was awesome-_

_-I’m happy! I imagine you are pretty tired right now…-_

_-Really tired! I just want to sleep until tomorrow-_

_-Go ahead; you are picking the boys tomorrow, right?-_

_-Yes, before church-_

_-Good. Rest and we’ll see you tomorrow-_

_-Bye, mom. Love you!-_

We Uber to my place, ate again, and decided to watch T.V. until we fall sleep which we did, and again cuddling with Blake was turning into a needed daily activity, I didn’t know what was I going to do when the boys arrive tomorrow and he doesn’t spend the night, maybe I could sneak him in, again, I don’t know, I was a desperate girl.

We woke up earlier the next day, I needed to get ready for church and get the boys first, but I was dropping Blake at his house before all that.

_-More tea?-_ he asked me

_-I’m good sweetly, thanks-_

_-So, tomorrow we start the rehearsals, interviews, and all… You ready?-_

_-I guess so… I know I’m … well, we are getting a lot of question about the divorce, that’s for sure-_

_-Yeah, I know… It’s going to be so annoying, but we have to get through this-_

_-Yeah, I know-_ He said and then stopped and looked at me for a second before coming closer to me. – _Do you remember when you told me to write as a…therapeutic thing?-_

_-Yeah, I do it all the time… I’m almost done with one song “Used to love you”, quite good, I’ve written a couple already but it’s getting hard to finish this angry songs…-_

_-Really? Why?-_

_-Well, as it was pointed out by coworkers, friends, and family… I’ve been happy lately and writing a song about being angry when the only thing you are feeling is butterflies in your stomach because you were talking to a guy you’ve been seeing…well…-_

I said without looking at his face, I didn’t dare to. He was near me but all of the sudden he was on me, on my mouth with his and his hand on my waist. He was kissing me with all the meaning found on him, his tongue sweetly brushing against mine, making my whole buddy shudder deliciously and of course, parts of my body started to tangle. We separated with a pop and he looked at me, directly.

_-I’ve been writing too. Actually, a lot, and well, I …-_ he took a deep breath and started again, I thought it was super cute- _I’ve been really inspired lately-_

I laughed and put my legs on his knees and I kept moving them up and down, we were both seating in front of each other, now my legs were on top of his, clutched to each other, my hands were around his neck, and our smiles were huge. He leaned in again, brushing our foreheads and we started to make out again, tongues and teeth, hot and heavy, he pulled me closer to him and now I was sitting on his legs instead of the stool, our chests were completely plastered against each the other, my hands on his hair and his on my butt, pressing it closer to him as my legs hung to his sides.

I moved my hands from his neck to his jeans, opened them and pull his dick out with my hand, I was starting to feel a slight obsession with it, I don’t really know if it’s healthy. I shudder and I felt his lips moved when my hands surrounded his thickness.

His hands went to my shorts and inserted a hand underneath them and my panties. Fuck. His fingers near my core were better than any other time I had sex before him. How does he do that? Quickly he inserted a finger and my head snapped back at the feeling of two of his fingers completely inserting themselves in me, in one quick motion, he found easily that spot that made me whimpered and shudder and started to hit it, often, quick and good. I let go of his dick and grabbed his shirt in a sign of a need to have something to anchor me to reality, I couldn’t stop moving and my legs unwrapped his and felt them open immensely and put my feet to the ground as I kept moving my hips and he kept moving his fingers inside of me.

He got up and flipped me against the counter as he pressed his front to my back and whispered: _“It’s going to be a quick one, darling”,_ I nodded in desperation as I felt my orgasm near. I felt his hands moving to the front of his jeans and steady himself while I moved my hands to grab the kitchen table to do the same. The heat of his cock near my entrance left me breathless and in one quick way, he penetrated me, his cock wasn’t unbearable but was big and thick, and plain perfect, as someone who didn’t like to not look at your lover while fucking, this had become one of my favorite positions, ever, it hit good and right, and the feel of his mouth on my neck was marvelous.

He started to move quickly, without thinking just moving, the bestiality of it was breathtaking, we were getting the itch away and I was sure we will soon try slow, sexy fuck, but right now I needed the animal way to get rid of. While I was coming down with his hand on my clit, his orgasm hit, making me have a really quick one with the way his seed was exploding inside of me or just an extension of the first one, I wasn’t sure, I just knew it was really good. He stopped moving and moan, deep in a growl when he came; seconds later he just said _“I love this kind of breakfast with you I’ve developed a sweet tooth”,_ if that didn’t make me shudder, the way he licked the fingers that were on me just minutes before, definitely did.

I love this too, maybe too much.

Three days later all made sense, the hunger, the headache, the pain in my body and the complete terrifying sexual need, I received a very annoying visitor.

_-Hello, Good Morning!-_ Blake said when he entered my trailer on the set of The Voice.

_-Hey, cowboy-_ I smiled, because it was impossible to not smile at him.

_-What are you gonna do today?-_ He asked, the kids had a pajama party, and only Apollo was on my charge

_-Nothing much. Because I only have the little one, I was considering stay home and watch a movie…-_

_-Ok, I was going to ask you the same at my place…I think Betty would like to have visitor…-_ he said wiggling his eyebrows and making me laugh.

_-I don’t know…-_ I said unsurely, Blake wanted sex and I was not up for it.

_-Why not? The humans and a dog watching some movie with popcorn and chips… What’s not to love-_

_-I’m not feeling great today…-_ I started and he looked at me with a worried face and grabbed my hand pulling me close to him and sitting me on his lap when he sat on the sofa. 

_-What’s going on? baby Caught anything? What are you feeling?-_

_-Well… It’s just…-_ Men didn’t want to hear when their girl was on her period. – _I’m just not…-_

_-Common, what’s going on_?- he pressed

_-I’m on my period…-_ I snapped, at that, he went silent for a second and started to laugh. – _What are you laughing about?-_ I asked, a little annoying.

- _You are so cute…-_ he kissed me quick. – _What do you want when you are on your days? Chocolate, coffee, butter, other things…-_ he smiled.

_-You don’t mind?-_

_-Why would I mind?-_ he said and kissed my neck. – _You didn’t say what do you want_ …- I caressed his hair while he kissed my neck and snuggled on him.

_-Chocolate ice-cream is always good, doesn’t matter the moment, it always is. I normally don’t cave at my cravings…-_

_-You should, like a reward for the pain and annoying things you suffer on this days-_

I kissed him deep and wet, but quick. _–As long as you don’t mind cuddling with a hormonal mess, that’s probably gonna cry for anything… sure. Tonight sounds great…-_ Expecting him to back off.

_-As long as you let me hug you, I don’t care about the tears. After all of this, we could leave together-_

_-Ok…-_

I wasn’t expecting that, so after we finished the day at The Voice, we both went straight to my parents, who had Apollo.

- _Hey, Guys_!- My dad said when he opened the door to greet us.

- _Daddy_!- I said as I hugged him

- _Dennis_ \- Blake said and hugged him too. Blake started to hug my dad not long ago, my dad didn’t mind but Blake actually confess that Miranda’s parents weren’t into hugging, nor was Miranda, so it was actually weird for him to be able to hug freely.

We got in and my mom was in the kitchen, making some sort of cake.

- _I don’t know what you are making but smells amazing. What if we run away together? Just us…-_ Blake said making my mom blush fully and I know Blake loved to see her giddy, as my dad and I did. Blake came over hugged her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, a loud kiss on the cheek, and kept her on his arms resting his head on her.

- _Should I be worry?-_ I asked

_-Only if Miss Patti, here, says yes… which I think she will in a couple of decades, so until then you are stuck with me sugar_ \- he replied, winking at me, making me squirm, blush and giggle in delight, not only was he amazing in bed, he was always interested in making me feel great, flirting and saying sweet things, with his southern ways, pet names, that accent and those dimples. And of course, when he said a couple of decades, having him saying that in front of my parents makes my heart rush like crazy.

_-What about me? -_ My dad asked

_-I don’t know, you have a couple of decades too_ \- My mom was the one that replied and of course while my dad and I couldn’t believe it, Blake started to laugh hard and loud, that laugh that left him breathless and snapped his head back, still laughing he hugged my mom again.

_-Bwake-_ We heard Apollo.

_-Where are you giggles?-_ Blake asked, like always making him laugh and he came running to the kitchen, laughing and went straight to Blake, who picked him up and threw him in the air, catching again, making him scream even louder. He then settles on his arms and rested his head on Blake’s shoulder. – _Hey, looks who's there?-_

- _Mommy_!- he said loud and laughing but didn’t reach out to me.

- _You are not gonna give a hug?-_ I asked as I came closer to him, and he giggled and kissed me, never letting Blake go, which made me happy and scare at the same time. –Hey, we gotta go! We are going to watch a movie at Blake’s house with Betty!-

_-Betty!-_

_-Who's Betty?-_ My dad asked

_-The girl of my life, four-legged girl-_

_-His dog… she is super cute-_

I chatted with my parents a little bit about the trip to Oklahoma, as I didn’t talk to them much over the phone while Blake had a conversation with Apollo, or well, Apollo squealed and said a bunch of things that didn’t make any sense while Blake nodded and made comments about it, it was really sweet of him, the whole time we were there he had Apollo in one hand and his other one was on my lower back, my parents noted everything from the way we looked at each other, completely heart-eyes, to the way he was touching me.

We left my parents and went to my house, I went in to gather things for me and Apollo for the night, so we could sleep at Blake’s tonight after we went to pick up the food for dinner and then to Blake’s house, where we were received by a very happy Betty. Soon we changed our clothes and jumped to a bedroom, not the main one because I asked Blake not to, where the four of us, Betty included, snuggled in the big bed to watch the movie after we had dinner, nor an hour passed by when Apollo and Betty were knocked down sleep.

I had to tell something to him before going to sleep, so I dragged Blake’s hand a carefully dragged him to the main bedroom with me, first turning the baby monitor on, of course.

___ ___

_-What’s going on?-_

_-I wanted to talk to you…-_ she said

_-What is it?-_

_-I want to tell you something, I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t tell you-_

_-Ok… tell me-_

_-Thank you, for everything… I … you help me more than you can imagine, and it’s making me crazy not telling you how lucky I’ve been!-_

_-You helped me too, we helped each other…-_

_-I know, it’s just I feel like I don’t say it enough! As I told you, I’ve been writing a lot and I think I might have a couple of songs about us…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah… that’s scary, it really means a lot-_

_-And … that’s scary. Don’t you think I'm scared too? It terrifies me the fact that I like you so freaking much… trust me. It’s not easy to like someone after a heartbreak, after not feeling completely ok for a while, and it’s even scarier to actually have you… As I told you before, I’ve had a crush on you for a while, it was not a well-kept secret, Adam and I had a lot of conversations about it, Carson joined to a couple of them, and I’m sure Pharrell and Christina know… I liked you since you came in the office the first time and I like you now, even more than before, it’s hard for me to understand that you turn me into an in love, horny teen when you are around, and as an almost forty-year-old man, it’s not easy to accept that.-_

_-You turn me into a teen too, and a groupie too, which is very weird for me, and it scares the hell out of me, you have no idea, and as you are coming clean, I might have a couple of conversations with friends about you… I found myself at the beginning thinking about you the whole time, it was hard-_

_-So, girl? What? We are gonna make this work, we are gonna work for this? It’s going to be difficult, I mean, both recently divorced, work together and couldn’t be from more different backgrounds-_

_-I know… but I think we can make it, though-_

_-So, go ahead and break my heart…-_

_-I love you, Blake-_

_-I love you, Gwen-_

And then we kissed, sweetly, long, deep and with so much love that my eyes got all watery, it was actually beautiful. After that, Blake left the room and brought a dead sleep Apollo and placed him in bed and went back for an also dead to the world Betty, like a baby too, she awoke when he was entering the room so she liked his face and when he placed her on the bed she went to sleep again. We cuddle in bed and I had another great night of sleep since Blake and I started, I’ve done nothing but sleeping great.


	17. The Fall, The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! This is a new chapter! The next one will be the last as I said at the beginning, it was probably gonna go until they are public or maybe December. This chapter is longer than ever and more of an inside look on them than anything else.  
> I have another idea that I'll start to work with when I'm done with this one. I'm actually really excited about it. Anyway, Thanks for reading.  
> Loving the comments and the kudos!  
> Much love!

We spent the next morning cuddling on the sofa while eating breakfast and watching T.V., but a little before noon I had to pick up the boy so I left Apollo alone with Blake, something that I never ever pictured myself doing 4 months ago, and well, Blake either if his complete astonished face said anything at all, Apollo in the other hand couldn’t care less, he loved Blake, I knew that we all knew that and Blake knew it too, Blake would cuddle and nap with him all the time,  I knew, like me, the boys loved how big and comfy Blake was.

I arrived at Gavin’s house a little while later and rang the doorbell. He opened the door.

_-Gwen. Good Morning-_

_-Gavin. The boys ready?-_

_-Yes, they are coming right up. Where’s Pollo?-_

_\- I left him there, I’ll be back soon so I didn’t think of bringing him-_

_-Oh, your parents with him?-_ he asked,  I knew that he wanted to hear that he was with one of any of my family members and not Blake. Zuma said to me not long ago, that he has said something mean about cowboys and Kingston had replied it with a “ _Not all cowboys, Blake isn’t like that_ ” and that shut Gavin up. Gavin wasn’t a bad father and for the most part he wasn’t a bad husband, we fought a lot over the years especially the last two, that is true, but before all that he was a good husband, not always supportive or nice, but he loved me in his own way, the way he might be taught, the way he learned to, I knew that.

He loves the boys, I know that you could tell whenever he looked at them and he felt threaten by Blake, I also knew that. Blake was loved by everyone and nobody hide it, not my family and definitely not the boys. We had fights about him many times, him making fun of Blake, before the divorce and the nanny fiasco, he didn’t like my friends, not the No-Doubt boys, not The Voice boys or any of my girlfriends, and well, to be honest, the feeling was mutual, nobody liked him. But he wasn’t a bad person, I had to learn to understand that, I needed to understand that even though the relationship didn’t work, he wasn’t a bad person, he fucked up, true but one mistake, even thought that it lasted years, didn’t make him a bad person, his personality (his control and his manners) didn’t make him a bad person, we weren’t compatible and I didn’t understand that but twenty years and three kids later.

I learned that with Blake and his relationship with Miranda, he was hurt, he was bitter for a while as he confessed to me but he didn’t hate her. He said that he understood now that if a relationship doesn’t work, there are two people to blame and he accepted that, he counted his mistakes, his sins and he said to me and he expected that Miranda did too, that is the only way to learn. Those conversations happened in the last few weeks and it opened my eyes, heart, and soul to a lot of things, one of them, music as “ _Used to Love You_ ” took a completely different turn in the last week, it went from angry, hateful to just accepting the changes, of course, with a bitter-sweetness after taste and a little anger, still.

My mind had flown to the fights with Gavin, most of them the way I behaved, childish, too quirky, too attention needy or too dumb, or the way I was with my friends, the fact that I didn’t have a strong self-esteem helped to the fallout and that was on me, I knew that now. A low self-esteem is only your fault, yes your environment helps to build it and destroy it, but as I understand now, you can’t live your life under somebody else appreciation, expectations, nobody, you have to live for yourself, that’s why I respect other people so much, people like Blake or Christina they live life for themselves, they don’t let some douche bag bring them down.

I let a lot of things slip out with Gavin because of my need of a family, I didn’t set ground rules from the beginning and let’s face it 20 years it’s really late, I was so naïve, I am still naïve but more wary. I’ve been feeling more confident, girlie and tough at the same time, I started to understand who I was, finally, after 46 years of life, I was me and that made me happy and sad at the same time, I’m finally living my life, I’m finally myself but it took so long.

 _-No, actually he is with Blake-_ I said it, looking straight at him, I was not going to look away, I was not going to let him put me down as Blake says all the time, I don’t give a bull’s crap what he thinks.

- _What?-_ he said, now angry.

 _-Hey mom_!- Zuma came in hugging my waist

- _Sweetly_!- I hugged him back, behind him was King.

- _You left Apollo alone with your boyfriend_?- Gavin asked

- _Yes, I did_ -

- _Blake is home? Awesome… can we watch a movie_?- Zuma asked excited

- _And make our pizza? It’s really good and he hasn’t tried it before_!- Kingston added

_-I’m sure he would love too. But it has to be sort of early, we have to go to our house-_

_-Sure, sure! It’s gonna be awesome. I have to show him the new move the coach taught us-_ Zuma said

 _-He would love that! Common, let’s head out…-_ I said and the boy ran to the car.

 _-So, haven’t fucked him yet… at least. Maybe that’s why you two are still together…-_ He said bitter

 _-Who says that we haven’t? Let me tell you a secret… he is really good with his hands, and it’s true what they say about guys with big ones, the best I’ve ever had_ \- and with that that I turned around and headed to the car, didn’t care to see his face, I wanted to be home with all my boys, all four of them. 

_-Everything all right momma_?- Zuma asked

- _Sure, why sweetly?-_

_-Well, that looks like he swallow lemon juice-_

_-Common, get in! Blake, Apollo and Betty are waiting for us!-_

_-Awesome!-_ The kids kept chatting away about all the things they wanted to do with Blake, and jumping to the things they did over the week, it was a mess of _“Amazing”, “Momma”_ and _“You should have seen it”_ and I loved it, the whole ride was just a little glimpse of the reason I loved being a mom.

We arrived home and the house seemed fine, I was a bit nervous about leaving Blake alone with Apollo even though I trusted him; he has never been alone with one of the boys so I was sure he was nervous too, I wanted to know how he would handle it, it was a test, one that I knew he would pass for sure. When we got in I actually thought my heart was going to explode in million pieces, Blake was sitting on the floor with Apollo, playing something with cars and he was making a bunch of weird noises making Apollo laugh hysterically. I stopped dead, interrupting the two oldest path to get into the house, so they pushed a little and got in and of course saw what I saw, well not exactly, I saw my boyfriend who I was crazy about playing with my youngest boy while they saw their little brother playing with a friend.

- _Blake_!- they screamed and went running to him, hugging him and climbing over him.

 _-Hey turds! How’s everything?_ \- Blake had them both on his lap, ruffling their hair and making them laugh, all three at the same time. That definitely made me teared up a little.   The jabbering, the screaming and the excitement of the car resumed here with him and I could tell, just like me, he didn’t understand anything about it. I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

 _-Yo! Nobody’s understanding anything… Why don’t you two go to wash your hands and then we’ll find something to do_ \- As soon as I said, they both ran upstairs and Blake started to laugh.

 _-Damn, they remind me of me. The same, overly excited and never making myself understood-_ he got up and left Apollo on the ground playing with a truck. He started to make his way to me and hugged me. – _How are you feeling? Baby doll-_

 _-I’m good, everything is great_ \- I smiled at him and kissed him light on the lips.

- _Ewww_ \- we separated and there was Zuma holding gingerbread and Kingston, Betty. Both dogs looking rather comfortable.

- _Zuma… boyfriends and girlfriends kiss, and hug and like make each other laugh, and look at each other like … um… the heart emoji_ \- Kingston said nodding like he knew the way of the world, at that Zuma laugh and said – _They always look at each other like that-_

I felt blood rush to my face and laugh. _– Ok!-_

- _Why don’t we play catch, Z, you said something about the coach, why don’t you show me and Kingston?-_

- _Good idea… that’ll help me practice-_

Both boys ran to the yard with Blake, not before he gave me a quick kiss, I took Apollo and went with them. Gingerbread and Betty were barking at the boys running while Blake grabbed the ball.

They all played for a while and I received a text from Jen, to have dinner together, I took a photo of Blake walking with Zuma in one arm and Kingston on his waist both hanging on him and sent it to her, with the caption _“I’m whipped”._ Jen simply answers a _“We all know. Dinner today 7? Our house. Invite Blakey”_

 _-Hey! Tonight dinner at Todd and Jen’s. Babe, wanna come_?-  I screamed and he didn’t really answer he just put thumbs up which made me laugh because he looked so tired.  

The rest of the week was pretty much like today, work, lunch together, we would hang out and then he would go to his house, he had two boys night out with Adam and Carson, and some other friends. Adam told me the next day that everyone noticed that first, he was dating someone, two, that he was whipped and three, that he was happy. Apparently there were two reasons, his happiness and some red lipstick on his neck, yep, that was me.

The Live Shows were starting in five weeks and the interviews were in full swing, I was nervous. We couldn’t be obvious, but nothing to separated either, I was nervous. We had done a couple of interview in combos and every time the divorces would come up I felt like we were going to get caught. We weren’t very secretive the whole time, we didn’t want to be out there yet, it was a lot of pressure and I wasn’t sure about being out without being at least, settle in the divorce. Besides, my birthday was coming up and I was middle excited about it, I do have to admit I wanted to know how was a birthday with a boyfriend like Blake.

___ ___

I never knew I could be so happy, I had a couple of reunions with the record company since I wrote the song Savior’s Shadow and have been pitching ideas for a new record, I was excited about it.

Gwen’s birthday was coming up and I knew I had to think of something and quick, we were definitely a couple but I didn’t know if I had to include the boys or not so I asked Todd and he answered with a no and that they already had something from the boys, he also gave me a couple of tips, she was an emotional girl, I knew that, so had to be something with emotional weight and that she loved simple things, I still had a couple of ideas about something the boys could give her.

____   ____

I woke up with a startled as three boys were climbing to my bed very early in the morning.

 _-Happy Birthday!-_ Both Zuma and Kingston screamed with fake flowers of a bright yellow and a hand-made card, it was the most beautiful think I’ve even been given.

 _-Thank you, thank you… thank you!-_ I said kissing their cheeks.

 _-Read it!-_ The cards was a beautiful thing, a poem, a few lines from my eldest and an indecipherable drawn from Apollo, couldn’t help but tear up a little bit. I thought when I got divorced that the happy birthdays, dinners and commemoration, in general, were over,  I was very wrong, it was just starting.

 _-It’s beautiful! Thank you so much!-_ I kissed them all again and we snuggled in bed for a while, they boys were explaining to me how hard it was for them to hide the card and the flowers from me.

We went downstairs and the second surprise of the day was right there, my parents with all my siblings and their kids, they all screamed surprise, making me again, cry. Hugs from mom and dad made me cling to them, they gave me a beautiful bouquet (of real flowers). We had brunch, and we laughed and laughed while I answered messages and phone calls from family and friends, so far it has been a great birthday but I couldn’t help but notice the absence from one particular, the cowboy, I knew nothing of him, so far, and it was around 10 am.  

The doorbell rang, twice, and I saw my dad smiling while he talked to me.

_-Well, have a good day, see you tonight-_

_-What?-_

_-It’s for you, mommy!-_ Kingston added

_-For me?-_

_-Yes, go! We’ll look at for the boys… Go, Go-_ Jane said.

When I opened the door, of course, it was Blake with his usual look, jeans, flannel, boot and his cap, that I have to say I had developed a slightly obsession with, I wanted one, he had many but I hadn’t find the perfect opportunity to steal it.

- _Happy Birthday princess_ \- he said to me while he opened his arms and I walked into them. He hugged me tight and kissed me on the head, warmly.

- _What is happening? And why does my family knows that you were coming here?-_

 _-Well, I’m gonna kidnap you, until around 8_ \- he said cheekily. _-Yeah, I might as well chain you to the bed and get you naked_ …- he whispered in my ear and my whole body trembled.

_-I might like that…-_

We went to his house where a very happy Betty was barking and jumping. – _Hi, Betty! Yeah, it’s my birthday…-_ He got us in quickly and let Betty into the backyard while I laughed at his tries to explain Betty why they needed time alone, every time he say something like “Now, go outside” she would bark, like she understood.

_-See, apparently you also have what people call a cockblocker!-_

_-HA! Funny! Betty, sweetheart, please-_ he kneeled and Betty jumped, licked his face and went to the backyard running. – _Even female dogs want male kneeling_ \- At that I couldn’t stop laughing.

He went to me and hugged me, my head, leaning on his shoulder.

_-Remember what you once said to me about your dream day?-_

_-Ummmm… well, I remember saying that I wanted to be in my pajamas the whole day, eat junk food and nap, pretty basic-_

_-What if I tell you that you can have that right now, with a partner, me, while I tell you how beautiful you are and why not adding a long bubble bath in the mix?-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah, things have been crazy for months and are probably gonna get even crazier, so … let’s have this. You and me, the whole day doing nothing!-_

I laughed of joy and for some people it might be stupid, but I remember telling him that the last time I was on The Voice, right after the Live Shows and I remember he telling me that his was not so different, he just wanted to fish, which I thought was pretty funny. The fact that he remembered and he cared was overwhelming.

_-I like that, cowboy-_

_-Well, let’s start-_

_-Ok…-_ He moved to the table where a bag rested, he grabbed it and walked me upstairs to his room. His bed looked the most comfortable one, which it was for some reason, it was so tempting. The bathtub was already full, bubbly and the water was warm when I touched it.

 _-Common, we don’t want it to get cold, do we?-_ he said while moving closer to me and kissing my neck.

- _It’s an electric bathtub, it won’t go cold if you don’t want to_ \- I moved my hand to remove my blouse, it was blood red, like my nails, it was fresh and see through with small buttons on the front.

- _Well, let’s not want to get it cold then… looks promising-_ He removed my blouse and my bra at once, and then quickly his hands moved to my jeans. As he took them off with my panties, I removed my heels and with his help I got in the tub, it was amazingly warm, comfy and relaxing, just what I needed. I was so into the feelings that I missed Blake’s striptease, I realized that he was naked when he got in and pressed me against him.

 _-This is amazing…-_ I breathed.

_-Yes, since you told me that one time about a bath, I wanted one with you-_

_-Thank you. You are amazing, cowboy-_

_-And I have started yet…-_ he said while he sat straight a put his hand on my shoulders, he started to rub and press making my eyes go back to my head and moan loud.

_-God, you are good-_

_-My big hands are good for certain things, for sure…-_

He massaged my shoulder leaving me in a relaxed trembling mess, to the point I couldn’t even sit straight as I pressed myself to his chest again, enjoy the moment. I’m not sure when but soon his hands went from relaxing to hot, he started to turn me on fast, my nipples were getting hard as his hands were moving closer to my breast at my sides and closer to my butt at the bottom of my back, he was good. He didn’t take it father, not that I would have complain, for sure, but I didn’t want to push it.

We left the tub and I put one of his shirts and nothing else, while he only put on pajama pants, plaid, of course.

We were canoodling on his couch pretending to watch a movie but really just making out and laughing.

- _I have to tell you something_ \- he started and I got scared. – _Do you remember when you were telling me about that fact that you have been writing like a way to… relieve yourself? Well I’ve sort of done the same… I finally got to write a song that I dreamt about months back… and well another one, that it’s just the half of it…-_

_-That is awesome! The other half you’ll have it soon enough, I’ve been writing like crazy, not everything good, not everything bad, just enough…-_

_-Yeah but_ \- he interrupted her. – _I want you to help me with it…-_

_-Me? I’m not country…-_

_-I know… is just, I feel like you could help me with it-_

_-Ok… how it goes?-_

_-I have the first verse and part of the chorus, I’ll send it to you…-_

_-How is it called?-_ I asked while caressing his hair. He never, not once looked at her.

 _-I… Break my heart is the name I thought about …-_ I stopped at that and then resumed my hand movement.

_-Really? Sounds… sad-_

_-It’s not… it’s complicated, it’s hopeful, sexy…even-_

_-I can’t wait to read it…-_

After that, I needed the tension to go away, so I kissed him, full on the lips, we started to make out for a little while but interrupted several time by phone calls and texts from friends and family.

We had a late lunch after a lot of doing nothing and I loved it, we had the most decadent sandwich I’ve had in a while, covered in mustard and mayo, chicken, bacon, lettuce, tomato and a bunch of other things, with soda, then we ate a whole pack of chocolate ice cream with whipped cream and cherries, and to finish a very steamy make out on the couch that went hot and heavy quickly.

He hadn’t made a move on me, even though I felt him hard since the tub and his pants did almost nothing to hide it. I was pressed to his chest in a reclining chair in front of the TV, we were just relaxing, like, you know that feeling of your bones and muscles just going bland and covering your body in an amazing calmness, yeah, I’ve been feeling that since I got into that damn tub, but I was feeling a little naughty too.

_-It’s my birthday, right?-_

_-Yes…-_

_-I can do anything I want…-_

_-Yes… you can-_ he answered so I moved, turned around a sat straddling him. I ran my hand through his hair and while looking straight at those two blue oceans in front of me, I kissed him, lightly. He responded, letting me have the upper hand, after a minute of hovering and lightly kiss, I deepened the kiss with my tongue and with my eyes closed.

We made out heavily for a while, I started to move my hands on his chest scratching my way down on him hard enough to leave a path but not enough to hurt…bad. His lips and his hips trembled as I did that and he moved his hand under the shirt, one to my breast and the other one to my ass.

_-We don’t have a lot of time… it’s already 6-_

_-I don’t need much time, cowboy_ \- With that he grunted and deepened the kiss, even more, sliding one hand to my core and making me shudder.

 _-Fuck! Gwen, you are very wet… Jesus-_ He started to rub my clit immediately and my whole body shuddered

_-Fuck, Blake… keep going-_

_-You have a way with words…-_

_-You have a way with… fuck!-_ he hit the right spot the first time when he slid his middle finger inside of me.

_-With Fuck? Yes…with you baby doll… I could be anything you want me to-_

I couldn’t stop moving, I was getting closer to that edge I’ve been playing around since the bath we took. – _Keep going. Oh God, don’t you stop!-_ Seconds later a jumped to that cliff and the rest was, well…history.

We arrived at my house a little after 8, tired, satisfied and relaxed, completely relaxed, who knew you could receive and give so much pleasure without sex. I found out that Blake had bought with Jen’s help a short cute, sexy, hot red dress for me to wear tonight, with heels that matched, the dress was so me that I got obsessed by it. He helped me to put it on sliding his hand all over my body and making me shiver

When we got home, there was a barbecue, a few friends, and of course my family with a huge cake and s lot of drinks. I presented Blake to my friends, the ones that didn’t know him yet and the ones that did, like Chelsea just couldn’t believe it.

 _-Are you two… like a thing?-_ Chelsea

 _-No, I bought her in a slave market just for divorcees, I got her before the other even caught a glimpse of her… So technically she’s mine-_ he answered her

_-Nice, cowboy…Very nice. Now, you do know that I’m going to make your life miserable for dating a redneck, right Gwen?-_

_-Can I help?-_ Blake started.

_-Blake…What are you doing?-_

_-Wait… Didn't we agreed earlier in a chain to the bed?-_ He replied nonchalantly and only to the ones close to us, my dad was a few feet away and I was sure he didn’t want to hear that. I blushed profoundly and hit him playfully in his arms, he just laugh and kiss me quick.

 _-You two are soo cute-_ That was the only comment by my friends, how cute we were, how tall Blake was and of course the fact that he was southern, completely southern and not nuts, open to a lot of things, amazed them.

 _-Wait, and he is not… homophobic_ …- Blake was talking to Danilo and his partner, and with Todd and Jen,

 _-And that voice, wow!-_ I started to feel a little territorial, I must admit. So, the rest of the night we were glued to each other.

When I went to sleep that night, I thanked God  more than I have ever done. I had a great family, great friends, a great boyfriend and it was the beginning of the rest of my life, a happy life.

____   ____

I had sent her the song three weeks after her birthday when I grew the balls to do so, I was terrified of her not been able to complete it or worse not liking it, she hadn’t said anything, she hadn’t talked to me about it and I was going nuts. We were going to New York to do some press and new interviews, she was going to be without the rascals, and we were both going to be together in another city, in the same hotel, and why not? Sharing the room, when nobody else is looking. That was this morning. I know she read it, why hasn’t she said anything?

I was on set, I had just finished practicing with Zach and was heading to the trailer area, when I was approached by Carson.

_-Blake! Need to talk to you-_

_-Hey, didn’t know you were here, thought you were in New York. –_ I hugged him.

 _-I’m doing some story here and we had a meeting so…-_ he answered. – _Listen, I need to talk to you in your trailer_ \- He said. We sat on the couch and he started. _-Listen buddy. We have been called by a few papers, media, asking questions about you and Gwen, apparently someone said that you two were together, hooking up, dating, something … so it’s out-_

_-What? Shit… I knew it would start. We’ve had too much peace. Damn…-_

_-We denied it. We said nothing was up, that people were making up stories because you two are getting divorce-_

_-Good, we… I have to talk to Gwen. Damn it-_

_-Interviews are coming up, her single too. So, figure it out, if either you two are coming clean or keep it close-_

_-Ok, thanks…Jesus Christ-_

_-Yeah… you know Hollywood-_ he said with a hand on my back. _– So, how are things between you two?-_

I felt a huge smile on my face, every time I thought about her my heart races a little bit, I feel my face blush and to be honest, I get a little hard too, I mean, I’ve been having more sex in the last two months that I have in my life.

_-Woah… Your face says it all. I’m glad!-_

_-I’ve never been this happy and it’s not just the sex…-_

_-Great visual, you having sex_ …- he said and we both laughed. – _Just careful out there… if or when you go public-_

I told Gwen about the rumors when I got to her house for dinner that night (still nothing of the song) when the boys were still doing homework, and first she stopped and then looked at me and said _“We’ll come clean whenever we are ready”,_ by that she meant, when she was ready and we both knew that, I had been ready since the moment our lips touched that very first time. We had a normal dinner, game night, we played some Xbox and the boys went to sleep.

I wasn’t completely ready for this week but everything would be ok. That same night I started to deny rumors and at the same time I didn’t on Twitter, of course, I made a few jokes waiting to cool things down a little, right after I talked to Brandon, who assured me that even though the rumors were there but nobody was paying attention.

As I,though, the interviews tackled our divorces, the producers didn’t want us to make any interview by ourselves or just the two of us, so each one was in pairs, Adams was assigned to Gwen and I had Pharrell for the first round, I was sure that it was going to change for the next one knowing that my relationship and bickering with Adam was going to turn down the rumors quickly.

That same night I received a message from her, late at night. We’ve had this running joke that we should get a password to booty call so sometimes we would just send random words to make the other laugh

_“Horn” “2 obvious what about Red Chair” “I won’t be able to walk to set again without getting a hard on”_

This time, the text wasn’t a word it was a sentence “Go Ahead and Break my Heart”

After that two paragraphs came in, the song, she did it.

_“You are very good cowboy, very good”_

_“Jesus Christ! You finished it…”_

_“Yeah, it wasn’t hard. I mean, you gave me the start, the intention, and the inspiration. I loved it, Blake”_

_“I never ever meant to get so into you_

_Thought I was using you just to get me through_

_You know I’m broken I don’t trust anyone_

_The last thing I needed was to fall in love”_

_“Damn it, Gwen… you are really good”_ I texted her with my heart on my throat as I kept reading _fall in love_. And that’s how Gwen and I wrote a song, was it gonna be released, I don’t know, was it good, I thought so, was it the most exciting one, definitely. And well, of course, I was completely in love with Gwen Renee Stefani.

The week pass but the rumors got, even more, louder even with Gwen’s new song and the fact that it was a painful, raw and sad song, she got asked a lot of questions about her support system and about me, she played nonchalantly but still they weren’t going away. We weren’t talking about it, and we actually got to the point that we stopped seeing each other at work; it was very annoying, to be honest. The Lives were approaching rather quickly and I was starting to get antsy about it. There were a couple of events coming up, events Gwen was going so, well… I was going, we had some ball for Mark Burnett, very good friends of ours and we had to go to NY for some press before the Lives, besides that and we Halloween. I’ve never been this busy and I kind of liked it, especially because I got to see Gwen dressing up.

The first was the UCLA Visionary Ball for Mark, where we both were asked questions and even though we avoided pictures together, some fan took one of use, or well, with us, actually so it was on the news that we were together. She looked spectacular with that purple dress with a deep plunge and all her hair slip back, I just wanted to feel her up everywhere, without caring the amount of eyes on us.  By that time I had started to receive some text from friends, asking questions and me avoiding it, and even got a couple from Miranda, asking if it was true, I felt scorned, Gavin knew so I was going, to be frank with her. I called her one day after lunch.

_-Blake…-_

_-Miranda, how are you?-_

_-I’m good, we haven’t talked in a while-_

_-Yeah, I’ve been pretty busy…-_

_-My mom loved the flowers, I know she called you…-_ Miranda’s mom birthday was about two weeks before, so I sent her some flowers and a corny note, she wasn’t so much into me, I knew that but after ten years it was the least I could do.

 _-I’m glad… yeah she called-_ It was a quick conversation.

_-So, why are you calling?-_

_-Well, I know you have probably heard the rumors that I’m dating Gwen…-_

_-Yeah, you were pretty clear at the bar that you were dating someone…-_

_-Yeah, well, it is Gwen. We have been seeing each other for a while now. I wanted to tell you myself-_

_-Geez, thanks buddy- she_ said sarcastically.

_-Listen, I get that you could still be mad about the divorce but it has been over three months-_

_-Do YOU think is enough time to start a new relationship?-_

_-I don’t care about the time, at least I waited for us to be over… Listen I care about how I feel and I like Gwen, a lot. I might be completely …-_

_-What?-_

_-In love with her and I wanted to have the courtesy to tell you that I’m dating her before we go public…-_

_-You are going public?-_

_-Yes… I don’t know when but we are… I don’t want to be an asshole-_

_-Surprise. You already are-_

_-Good, nice conversation… I’ll see you around- ­_ That damn woman was way too proud for her own good. 

I received texts from lots of people, from Rae with a “ _Tell me it’s true and I will never leave your house”,_ the guys from Little Big Town, Ashley Monroe, Chris Young and others from the gang, all wanting to know and me, not answering anything. Like on cue Gwen called.

_-Tell me you are receiving at least half of the messages I am about us?-_

_-If your number it’s a thousand, yes, I am… Damn, people are nosy-_

_-This week is Fallon and then Halloween… Are you ready?-_

_-Yeah, Fallon. I remember some duet we had on Fallon…-_

_-Endless love, yeah I remember cowboy-_

We were leaving that night to New York, whereas we expected they asked questions about divorces and “new beginnings”, AKA, are you two dating?. The Fallon show was great, I always had a great time and Jimmy was awesome, not a lot of people knew but we were actually friends, we would hang out when we were in the same city, I knew his wife and kids and we laughed loudly as he was as much of a corny-joker as I was and we both enjoyed a very similar taste in a lot of things, except music. Gwen was impressed by that.

- _Wait, you are like actual friends…-_

 _-Yeah, we hang out when he is in LA or when I’m here in New York-_ I was grabbing dinner with him and Adam that night. Gwen and I were in separate rooms but, well… we were sleeping in hers. A knock on the door made us turn as she went to opened it. It was Adam.

 _-See, I didn’t even bother to knock on your door, I knew you would be here-_ he likes to mock the fact that Gwen and I are pretty, inseparable. – _Ready, cowboy?-_

- _Yeah_ \- I told him. I grabbed my jacket, put it on, Gwen helped me. – _See you later baby doll_ \- I whispered to her, making her blush as I leaned down to kiss her, not short, not long, just perfect.

_-Don’t worry Gwen, I won’t jump on him, well… I’ll try-_

We went downstairs where Jimmy already was. We headed out to some bar where we entered from the back, sat in a booth and order some food and drinks.

_-How’s going?-_

_-Good! I’m starving…-_ Adam said.

 _-Everything is great… How are the girls?-_ I always ask for his wife and daughter.

_-They are great, man, growing up… damn, it’s fast-_

_-They do grow up fast. Every day is something new-_ I was thinking about Apollo, he was not even two, but every day he changed, he behaved differently. Even though I had nephews, I never had them for long periods of time with Apollo and being with him, almost every day, it was obvious. I felt myself smiling.

 _-So, it is true…-_ Jimmy said. – _You and Gwen Stefani, damn-_

 _-What?-_ Adam asked, and looked at me.

 _-You’ve never smiled like that before, and she has a baby_ \- He told me with a smile, all schmuck.

I could tell Adam was going to say something but I moved quicker. – _Yeah, it’s going great. That Apollo is super cute-_ Both looked at me, in shock, they didn’t think I wouldn’t deny it, I was tired of it and I was between friends. The drinks arrived and I raised the glass. – _For happiness and secrets-_ I said with a wink. They raised their glasses.

_-I’m going to star to send you videos and photos of her… every day and also links to all the rumors that I’ve been hearing, just to piss you off-_

_-I already am, you should see them. Teens in love, it’s sick. I still think he drugged her, and has her threaten-_

_-We should help her, you know, call the police…-_

_-Yeah, he probably has her tied to the bed with a chain, and… -_

_-I wouldn’t mind that… that could be fun-_  I said

- _And, we should call the police or TMZ, whichever comes quicker, probably TMZ-_

_-And, then call Barbara Walters or Oprah, so he can apologize and jump on the sofa-_

_-Ellen, she is friends with Ellen!-_

They kept going for a while and I texted her. _“Damn, I’m being destroy about texting while I text you”_

_“Awwww … babe, text-ception?”_

_“HA! Good one. What are you doing?”_

_“Taking a long, needed, hot bath, in the huge ass bathtub in the room”_

_“Damn… I could have cancel, that sound promising”_

_-Damn, Shelton! You can be more than two minutes without talking to her? At least tell her to send pictures…-_ Adam told me, while leaning down and read my texts.

_-Fuck off!-_

The night went on, it wasn’t until all of were buzzed enough that we left the bar to our respective rooms and well, Jimmy home, we all took Ubers.

 _-Dude? You in love with her?-_ Adam asked while sprawling on the couch

_-Yeah…I am. We wrote a song-_

_-You what?-_ he got up quickly and I could tell his head couldn’t deal with it, as his body moved dangerously.

_-We wrote a song… it’s good… it’s country… man, I love her-_

 I arrived at Gwen’s room, I had part of my things there and I have the other key she asked for in the reception. I opened and took off my clothes at the entrance, leaving me only in my underwear, black tight boxers, she liked those a lot. I walked to the bed and there she is, sleeping, beautiful as always, she was wrapped in a sheet and I couldn’t see what she was wearing underneath, I moved to the bathroom without making much noise and took a quick shower to fresh up a little and get rid of the liquor smell.

I returned to the bedroom with only a towel around me and slid to the bed, I moved close to her and she rolled to my side, I hugged her and pulled her close to me, she never woke up, even though she wrapped herself around me like a blanket, head on my chest, legs between mine and her arms around my neck.

The last months have been crazy, scary, exciting and amazing. The thought of dating again after my divorce was repulsive, I didn’t want to even think about kissing another woman, hugging her, calling her pet names, I didn’t want to think about any of that but then Gwen showed up in that dinner party at Pharrell’s, husbandless, sad, tired and quite hurt, those eyes were in need of a little light so the corny jokes, the flirt definitely did that, for the both of us. We shared our insecurities, our stories and everything at Pharrell’s and then we broke it down at my house when nobody else needed us when we could just fall apart and rebuilt us, stronger than ever.

She helped me with a lot of things and made me, in a way, thankful that I didn’t have kids with Miranda, the thought of having to fight for them against her, knowing her, would have killed me, the way it killed Gwen every time they went to Gavin’s or every time the little shit bastard said something mean to her, and she couldn’t just walk away from him because there were three little boys that depended on both of them. I have them now in my life, and Gwen has been really open with them about us, from answering questions to letting me have boy times with them, playing sports, video games, helping them with homework or simply looking out for them if she went out. Now, being alone with them wasn’t difficult, we had reach normality, not like the first time I was alone with Apollo about three weeks ago, that was hell even though nothing happened and we just lay on the floor playing with trucks, I was aware of the responsibility and couldn’t fuck up. Now the boys would ask if they could stay with me, in her house or even mine, they were dropped off sometimes by her at noon or after school and picked up by anyone from her to her parents, Todd or Jenn, those were successful days and I felt included in a family, and that, I never expected when I got divorce.

Now, being here in bed, in New York, hugging her and just us. I felt loved, more than ever before.

I got up at 10 am, I was so tired. Last night I arrived at 3 after a very good boy’s night out, talking, drinking and eating.

 _-Good Morning sleepy-head-_ I heard and I moved my head to the door where Gwen was sipping tea with Danilo. – _Last night was a very good night, apparently-_

 _-Hello gorgeous, hey Gwen-_ They both laughed and I looked straight at Gwen– _I have to be nice, have you seen my hair?-_ I pointed at it.

 _-It’s wild, I can make it work. We just arrived and we are in need for food, Greg, and I…-_ Danilo said

_-Yeah, me too. I’m gonna order something. Want to eat, baby?-_

_-Anything… but greens-_ I answered and she laughs, leaving to the sort of living room and I took the chance to get up and go to the bathroom, I was naked and as much as I loved being around Danilo and Gregory, I really didn’t want them to see me naked. A hot shower, a good trimming of my beard and clothes made me feel less tired, not hungover, but I was getting old.

The food was already there and it smelled amazing, the three of them were already eating. I sat right next to Gwen, after hugging Gregory from behind, as usual, he just laughed. We chatted a little bit about last night and the fact that Jimmy knew about us.  The taping was at 5, so we had to be there before 4:30, which meant leaving the hotel at 3:15. And it was 10, so Gwen was going to start picking clothes and getting ready around 1, and I was going to be on twitter until 2.

Gwen facetime the kids and I just got in the middle making weird faces and trying to make them laugh hysterically, even thought they were all a little too serious, and that was odd.

Gwen said they were probably tired, she started, make-up, hair, choosing the clothes, and everything at 12:30, she was ready at 2:30, almost an hour before, that’s when I started to get ready, I changed my shirt, jeans, and my boots.

 _-Sometimes I wish I’d be a country guy_ \- Gwen said looking at me

_-Why? I prefer you being a rock and roll goddess-_

_-You are so carelessly good at dressing up, you feel comfortable you were it, and you look really good in those clothes, on any clothes actually-_

_-You look pretty good with everything or with nothing too…-_ she laughed and blushed. I moved and kissed her quick, to not ruin the make-up.

 _-Common lover-boy, let’s see what are we going to do with that hair-_ Danilo became my hair guy when Amanda couldn’t I told her and she was fine with it, she had been busy with wedding arrangements, she was getting married in a couple of months and was going crazy. I had told her about me dating Gwen and she was really excited about it and even made the comment that I was the one invited to the wedding with a plus one, I haven’t asked Gwen yet.

When I sat down with my band and people that worked closer to me to tell them about Gwen, it wasn’t as different as it was telling everyone else.

 _-What is going on?-_ Tommy asked, he was one of the team BS

_-Well, thinks have happened in the last few months and I wanted to talk to you about it, myself. Ummm…-_

_-You dying? That’s why you getting skinny_?- Josh stammered

- _No! Why everyone thinks that…damn. No. Damn, this is so odd.-_

 _-Just say it-_ Amanda snapped after a few seconds of me just saying “Ummm”

_-I’m dating someone-_

_-What? Who?-_

_-This cannot leave this room…I’m telling you because I trust y’all-_ I took a deep breath- _I’m dating Gwen Stefani-_

As everyone else, they just kept with the “What?”, “No way” and “I love her”. 

Back to the present I sat on the chair and Danilo applied some gel to tame it, then to give it a form to not look like a crazy person. I was done in 20 minutes and he wanted to brush my beard.

_-You trimmed it?-_

_-Yeah, it was getting really long. I should shave it completely but I’d look like 12 year old boy before puberty-_   I said that looking at Gwen, she had told me before how much she liked my beard, especially how good it felt against her skin. – _Besides, Gwen told me a couple times that she liked_ it- I added with a wink, making her blush.  Danilo and Gregory must know about Gwen’s feelings about my beard because they started to laugh out loud.

We left the hotel room and met up with Pharrell and Adam, downstairs. Gwen was wearing a big black coat; I didn’t know what she was wearing underneath, she said it was a surprised every time I asked. We all headed to the set and arrived before 4:30, that was good, there was almost not that much traffic.

We got into the green room, where we chatted and of course jokes were made about us when Jimmy came in with her daughter, who if I may say was completely obsessed with me and I loved it, I had her on my lap the whole time, playing kissing her and just making her squeal in delight. The time was up, they went in the studio leaving us coaches and extra people like Danilo there, that’s when Gwen took off her coat and I couldn’t breathe. She looked like a dominatrix, all skin and black leather, hot and Jesus.

 _-Close the mouth, Big Country-_ Adam pushed me and I reacted by saying _“Wow”._ Gwen jut blushed and gave me a quick kiss, in front of everyone it was the first time she did it and I felt butterflies all over my skin. We did the show, we all sang and then Gwen and I sang Hotline Bling, I didn’t know the song, Gwen did and the way she moved, the way she looked at me and the way she sang just struck me straight in the heart, in my soul and well… in my dick too, I must admit, so I was definitely downloading it when I had the time and making that her ring tone.

That night I slept in my room, Gregory and Danilo were gonna stay with Gwen and we had made a deal, that doesn’t mean I didn’t stay as late as I could with her, and a make out session was definitely on, against the door of her room.

The next day we flew to Los Angeles again, private plane, I hated to drive commercial, too many people, too many everything, annoying.

 _-You are spoiling me!-_ Gwen said to me – _You are gonna make me like it, and then I’ll be doing this too_ -  Inside the plane we were like 20 people, us 4, Danilo, Gregory, a few assistants and a couple producers, we came this way because I pushed it.

 _-When I go to Oklahoma, I only go private, I don’t like airports_ \- Gwen and I were sitting right next to each other, she was kind of leaning on me and I had a hand around her shoulders, definitely not hiding the fact that we were a couple. I turned to Gwen and whispered to her – _I don’t mind spoiling you, at all-_

 _-You are such a diva, damn, Shelton-_ Adam and Carson always made fun of me because of it. They say that, but they loved it.

We arrived almost four hours later, tired as hell but happy. We loaded off the things and headed to the cars. I think it was obvious, at this point, that Gwen and I were leaving together so we said our goodbyes and got in the Uber we called before arriving and went straight to her house.

_-So, Halloween is coming up! We have Adam’s and Jared Leto’s-_

_-Yeah and well… there is this party they invited us too, the voice coaches always get invited, so you are definitely in… it’s George Clooney-_

_-I’ve met him before; I heard his parties are pretty damn good-_

_-I’ve never gone to any of them, Miranda didn’t like them, so Halloween was in Tennessee-_

_-Well, we could go. I mean if you want to…-_

_-I would go to a freaking perfume party just to be with you…-_

_-Awww… Blake-_ she got closer and kissed me lightly on the lips _. – I want you to be comfortable; I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to …-_

_-And I want to make you happy, because that makes me happy, could be in the middle of a desert, in the middle of the ocean or in the middle of an L.A. Halloween party-_

_-You are too sweet, way too sweet-_ we kissed for a while until our lips were bruised and completely red, when the doorbell rang, it was the boys with Gavin.

Gwen looked herself in the mirror, almost no makeup, very light colors and a huge smile with red lips. She opened the door and I went with her.

 _-Hello!-_ she said cheerfully when she opened it and the boys were looking weird, I noticed too. – _What’s going on?-_ the three boys looked odd and Gavin was in the car.

- _Nothing…-_ Kingston said with a small voice and hugged Gwen. In that moment, I looked up and locked eyes with Gavin, a very nervous looking Gavin, who speed off the driveway the minute I turned to him.

I kneeled down in front of Zuma and asked – _What’s going on? What is it?-_ I tried to sound and calm as possible but it was very hard. Zuma looked at me, his eyes weren’t completely focused, got closer and hugged me, his head on my shoulder and one of his arms around my neck as the other was holding Apollo. I took him and Apollo in my arms, both holding me as I stood up. – _Gwen, honey, why don’t we go inside? I’m sure they want to see Betty and Gingerbread-_

Gwen snapped his head at me with her eyes filled with worries, anger and questions, but she nodded and went in, the dogs started to bark but then stopped like reading the mood, they got close to the kids both anchored to us and started to lick them. Zuma moved and petted Betty as his body relaxed a little.

 _-Are you guys hungry? I’m starving… I’m in mood for a pizza, what do you guys think?-_ The normal energy didn’t come and I wanted to kill Gavin Rossdale, but I didn’t have a reason yet. – _Baby doll?-_

 _-Yeah, let’s do it_ \- Gwen was holding King, she looked plain scared now. She grabbed the phone and asked for two large pizzas and some sodas. The boys weren’t moving, I moved my hand to get rid of the bags they still had on their shoulders, put them down and stretched back and pulled them into me, I had Apollo in one arm, grabbing my shirt to him and Zuma had on arm on my neck and his legs wrapping on of mine. Gwen did the same with King, but he simply hugged her tight, sitting on her lap. 

Something bad happened and I wanted to scream, howl and kill someone, they weren't mine but I had become someone important in their lives, so I was very, very angry.

 _-Are you guys gonna tell us what happened?-_ I asked again, calmly. They kept quiet at first and then Kingston made eye-contact with Zuma, show just looked at him.

 _-Dad got angry at us…-_ Kingston whispered.

 _-Why? And What did he do?-_ Gwen asked

 _-We were playing to be Jedi and Apollo was a space cowboy, we made a comment about the fact that we wanted to go to Oklahoma to Blake’s ranch and he got angry… he said a lot of things, mean things…-_ Zuma started

 _-But then… I repeated something I heard in school and he lost it, he just got really angry and grabbed me by the arm and …_ \- Kingston said but didn’t finish. I saw red as I saw the red mark on his arm.

_-Where did he…-_

_-My bottom, like I was a baby and then … grounded me for the whole week and … when Zuma try to talk to him, he got even more angry and push him aside, he fell and hurt his leg_ \- I looked down at Zuma and I saw nothing wrong, but his jeans, he never wore jeans, were a little up, I saw the beginning of a band-aid.

_-How bad is it?-_

_-Just a scratch, I fell and there was like some screw there, it didn’t hurt much_ \- he said quickly. I wanted to grab the son of a bitch and kill that motherfucker with my bare hands. I was expecting some angry, yelling crying Gwen, I was a second to start to do that.

 _-Ok. We’ll finish the talk soon, we first eat, I want you guys to tell me how school was and I’ll tell you about the trip. Go ahead and change, clean hands and come back, the pizzas must be arriving soon-_ Gwen said calmly

_-Aren’t you angry?-_

_-Yes, but I’ll told you guys that if something was wrong I would talk to your dad, didn’t i?-_

_-Yes-_

_-I will, this is not up to you… It was not your fault and I will talk to your dad so it will never happen again-_

Both looked at each other, and then looked at Gwen and the looked at me, I wasn’t going to disrespect her so I nodded, wanting to shake her to bring sense into her but I didn’t to it.

_-Take Apollo to wash his hands too. We call you when the table is ready-_

Both kids looked uneasy but they did what mommy told them, grabbed the bags, and went upstairs with Apollo. We didn’t move until we were sure they were far, I moved to ask her _“What the fucking hell was she doing”_ and she turned to me, tears in her eyes, coming down her cheeks and I wanted to cry with her, I pulled her close and hugged her. I felt her shoulders move, my shirt get wet and I held her closer to my heart. I felt so angry.

_-I don’t want them to see me cry, I’m angry, so angry but I’m sad, and pissed and angry…-_

_-Me too baby doll, 100% sure that not like you, but I’m angry too…-_

- _I’m gonna call him, right now…-_ she grabbed her phone with my arms around her.- _Can you hold me while I do it?_

_-I’ll be here, baby. Always-_

She kissed me and dragged me to the kitchen, dialed him and waited. She was going to start to speak but I heard him talk first, she listen for a while, a long time and she was making no sound, wasn’t moving nor was she nodding, anything.

- _Then why? I don’t give a crap, your mistakes affected not only our marriage but our children lives and it gave them a 180 in less than six months. The fact that the rumor about … her, reached the kids is not my fucking problem, trust me, I don’t want anybody to know that story, it is as embarrassing for you as it is for me, maybe even more. The next time I hear the kids telling me that you got angry about something that is not your business, lawyers will be call, even if I see them sad because of your stupidity, I don’t care. I’m not the one that fucked everything up, but sure as hell I am the one that’s going to try to make things right for me and the kids, even if that meant, divorcing your ass and finding a good man in my life that actually loves me… get it?... Good. I’ll see you in two weeks.-_ With that she hung up.

_-Wow! Remind me to never piss you off-_

_-I’m not good at confrontation, but if you mess with my kids… I go momma bear mode_ -

The pizzas arrived and the kids were called and we ate, the tension wasn’t as thick as it was before but it was still there.

After we ate Gwen called the kids to sit on the same couch she told them about us.

_-Listen, I talked to your dad and he is very sorry, he swore to me it won’t happened again and he wants to see you to apologize. It wasn’t correct what he did but we sometimes screw up, don’t we? That doesn’t mean that you don’t have the right to be angry and hurt by that, but talk to him so you all move on. Am I angry? Yes I am, Blake is too, but that doesn’t mean we are going to be mean with your dad, that doesn’t mean we hate him…-_

_-Dad got really angry when I asked him about Mindy… is it true? That he had something with her?-_ Kingston said.

_-Grown-ups aren’t always right, as you saw, if it was true or not, that’s for your dad to say… The reason we got divorce was there before anything and we both felt like it was affecting your life, remember the fights? Well, we didn’t want to fight anymore so we decided to be happy on our own than being sad together… makes sense?_

_-Yeah, it does…-_ Zuma answered

-Now, how about if we watch a movie before I go?- I said

Both boys nodded but first Gwen wanted to take a look on Zuma’s leg. He was right it was not that bad, it wasn’t deep but it would look like a nasty cut for a few days. We watched Big Hero 6, it was awesome and sad, and truthful and actually, quite inspiring.

As I left Gwen’s house, my mind kept revolving into the next few weeks. We were almost in November, we talked a little about making our relationship public in November, we would start to make a few appearances in Halloween, I wasn’t sure if Gwen knew but I had the CMA’s on November and well, I didn’t know if we were coming public before or after it. The only thing on my mind before I went to sleep was Gwen and that wasn’t so surprising.


	18. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This is the last chapter of this one, I'm super excited that I got to the end! It was hard and slightly stressful at times, but it was fun and helped me a lot! The ending is not what I was expecting but this new idea came over me and I didn't wat to repeat the story twice, so... is a bit rushed but I'll make it up with the new story! Thanks for reading and for being there with your kind comments. Sorry for the bad and thanks for the encouragement... Love y'all!  
> PS:How awesome is that Blake's album is number one?!! Expecting to win the #1 over Dangerous Woman on Billboard! Praying, it will be hard but it is doable!  
> And I wanted to give an idea, anyone that has the time, should do a timeline of this dorks-in-love, and updated... There are many things we are finding out with Blake's interviews...  
> Anyway, Thank you!

_-So, buddy, what are you going to be dress like?-_ Todd asked me

_-Mmmmmm… I don’t know I really don’t do Halloween-_

_-Really? Never?-_

_-I mean, Miranda liked it but she wanted me to dress in some awful, crappy thing, that I never did-_

_-Really? Gwen likes Halloween, even though I think is more because of the kids…-_

_-They’re gonna be with their friends in some sort of party thing, yours too, right?-_

_-Yeah, they are ecstatic and I’m too, alone time with your wife ... dressed up …-_

_-Yeah, it’s gonna be fun…-_ Gwen told them about the whole Gavin thing that happened over the week, they were first horrified and then just plain angry, as we were but now nobody talked about it, I mean, every time his name come up everyone just furrowed their brows and felt uncomfortably angry.

 _-I have to find something and quick_ …- I said to Todd while, literally, lying on the couch in my house drinking a beer while the girls were in my room trying something of Gwen’s costume.

 _-Yeah, you should… I’m dressing like a cop-_ He said finishing the beer.

 _-Really? Hot cop Todd-_ I laughed

 _-Yeah… Jen likes cops-_ Todd confessed.

_-I don’t know what Gwen likes…-_

_-Gwen likes you_ …- He simply answered and I couldn’t help but blush profoundly at that.

 _-Hey, boys_ \- Gwen said coming down the stairs. We both looked back and she was with her hair in a ponytail. – _Whatchu doing?-_

_-Thinking that I should get a costume for tomorrow…-_

_-Hey! I got one, it’s Todd’s but you’ll fit-_

_-Mine? I thought we threw out every costume-_

  _-Yeah well… I like having emergency ones, for moments like this-_

_-I’ll wear anything but convers-_

_-It’s a poncho and a hat with a bear…-_

_-Oh, that one! Yeah, you’ll fit!-_

_-Good, then done! Thanks guys!-_ I could hear Gwen’s laugh while approaching to me. She sat on the arm of the couch and I looked up, her eyes were smiling as well as her mouth, I wanted to kiss her so bad. I haven’t kissed her properly in almost three days, and let’s not talk about sex; we haven’t done it in over a week. I was in a constant state of hardness in my lower body, we couldn’t do it when we were in Oklahoma a couple of days ago, when I invited the coaches with me, only Adam and Gwen could go, and it was fun.

What it was not fine was the fact that we couldn’t have sex on the trip, it was a quick one, I had to go pick up some things to bring to LA with me and I was going by myself but when I said it, both Adam and Gwen wanted to come with me so they did, it was a fun trip, a lot of dirty jokes by Adam and me, Gwen’s constant laughter, kisses, nuzzles, drinks and food, that’s all I wanted (I wouldn’t have minded a little of sex, but nothing is perfect) We only stayed one night, we had to come to LA the next day. That night we fell to sleep in the living room, the three of us, late, watching a movie, slightly buzzed and woke up barely in time to get ready and to get to the airport on time, so there wasn’t much of cute time between us.

_-Adam and I have a costume picked up for his party-_

_-You are going to match?-_

_-Yeah! It’s a rocky style one. Gwen hasn’t seen it yet-_ I told Jen. Gwen was playing with my hair, I loved it, I could fall sleep in seconds if she kept going and I closed my eyes. She kissed me quickly and moved.

_-We should go to Todd’s to pick up the thing-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Hey, what if we all get ready at our place?-_

_-That would be fun!- Gwen said_

We all got up and got ready to leave. We arrived at Todd and Jen, we guys got ready first, it was quick, the poncho was comfortable, it wasn’t much but it was enough. Todd was dressed up from head to toe, it was funny seen him fighting with the belt.

_-This shit doesn’t close!-_

_-HA! Need any help, sugar?-_

_-Shut up, cowboy-_ He closed it and took a deep breath.

We were ready before we had to so we sat on the couch and watched a replay of the Patriot’s game last week until the girls came down, and even though I liked Jen a lot, she was fun, she was funny, I didn’t even look at her costume, my eyes were stuck on Gwen.

Gwen was wearing a cowgirl look, with the hat, the hair, the dress and, fuck damn, boots…shit. That hardening sensation that I’ve had for a while went to painful in seconds. Jesus.

_-You like cowboy?-_

_-Damn, you are every redneck dream…-_ At that, she laughed

_-What about yours?-_

_-Oh, baby… You don’t need to dress up like this to be my dream, but right now I’m definitely not complaining, Jesus_ \- I knew I said the right thing by her blush

_-I’m bloody too… I’m a bloody cowgirl-_

_-Yeah, you are… are those sunflowers?-_

_-Yeah, like them?-_ We had a private joke. The first week I left Gwen and LA after getting together to go to Oklahoma, I couldn’t help myself and planted sunflowers all over the driveway on my ranch. She loves sunflowers and by that moment I knew I wanted her to love Oklahoma as much as I did so I did what I could, my house was being built so I spent the day planting sunflowers, I could believe it until I finished and I understood how whipped I really was.

 _-Yeah, I love sunflowers…-_ she smiled and we left.

The party was good, well, the parties were good, I don’t really know which one we went first, all I know is that I came with Gwen, stayed with Gwen and left with her too. Pictures were taken of us, we weren’t even close to each other, we wanted to stay that way, only rumors. Todd and I spent the whole time laughing and drinking. I saw a few people that I knew, I said the proper hellos and the proper goodbyes, it was a very fun night and by the ends of it, it was around 4 am when we headed home.

 _-I’m drunk…-_ Gwen said closing her eyes. We were heading to my house, she had a smile on her face and I knew she had a really good time.

_-Not too much, I hope-_

_-No, I’m a happy drunk…-_ When she was drunk, Miranda got angry so I was very happy with a happy drunk Gwen. We arrived home and by the way, Gwen was pressed against me, I was about to have our first drunk sex and I was very happy and needy too.

 _-Baby doll!-_ I said when I opened the door and she went straight to my arms.

 _-Cowboy!-_ she said and hugged me tight and I kissed the top of her head. _– I miss you_ \- she whispered and I knew what she meant.

- _I miss you too, princess. I miss you so much_ …- I kissed her on her cheek, really close to her mouth, close enough that we could have shared a breath. She bit her lip and smiled, looked at each other eyes and simply smashed our lips together.

The kiss was quickly hard and good, our breaths were mingling, she would suck on my top lip and then bite into my lower one, and then sucked them both, I moved my hand on her back, pushed her towards me and shove my tongue on her throat, getting it in all cavities possible and taking a moan from her, my hand moved to her ass and pushed her again at me, to my very stiff and hurt dick. She was pulling my hair but all of the sudden she stopped all, looked at me and said in a hoarse voice – _Fuck it all-_

I found myself pushed onto the main door, and her hands  pulling the poncho and undoing my shirt, I moved mine to her dress, and opened and pulled down fast enough to let her finish doing the same with the poncho and my shirt. I pulled her blouse up and I took off my boots and pants, she did the same with her shoes. We stood there half naked, looking at each other we want but without moving. This time, I took the initiative, I pulled her to me grabbing her hips and crushed her body to mine, my tongue licked his lips and a hand went to her already wet crotch. – _Blake… Jesus_ -

- _You are so wet, you are too good for my ego, too good, baby doll_ \- I whispered

 _-You are way too good with your hands_ \- at that, I smiled. I knew I had big hands, Miranda always said so but not in a good kind of way but in a mean one, I couldn’t deny I was slightly clumsy.

I kissed her and ripped her panties again, it was the second pair that I have ripped, I loved the idea of starting my own collection of Gwen Stefani’s panties in my drawer, I have four, now five, two of them ripped. I flipped us and pushed her to the door, started to kiss her neck and nibbled her, I took off her bra and my mouth went to her breasts. I love boobs, they are soft, warm and so fucking sensible at least Gwen’s were. I bet I could make her come only sucking those plump nipples.

 _-God. Yes! Yes!-_ she screamed as I bit her, rolled them in my mouth and caress her crotch with one of my thighs, all at the same time, only lightly.  – _Don’t tease. I can’t take it…-_

_-I think you can take it…-_

_-Blake, please don’t!-_

I flipped her and pushed her towards the door as I held her close to my chest, her neck went backwards giving me free space to her neck, I wanted to leave a deep hickey, it was something I was craving but I couldn’t, I could leave on her thigh again or another place where only she can see and enjoy. My hand went to her middle and I pushed two fingers in, at once and quick at that she grunted and pulled my hair. Her walls were squishing my digits so much that my blood flow stopped.

_-I need this…-_

_-Tell me how much. I want to hear you telling me how much you need this, so I can figure out how to give it to you-_

_-I need this bad. Touching myself is not the same… You are better-_

_-Do you touch yourself often?-_

_-Almost every day, I need it…-_

_-Do you?-_ I stopped, completely amazed, horny as the images of her touching herself almost made me cum.

 _-No… God yes… harder_!- I started to move my fingers again, easy and slow.

_-I want to help you, but I need to know what do you want-_

_-I want it hard, fast…-_

_-Fast is not fun, isn’t better to build it slowly? So you can remember every single detail? Isn’t better?-_

_-I need to cum…I just need to cum!-_

My fingers started to move faster and a low whimper came out of her mouth. She crashed her hand against the door in a loud motion and started to push herself backwards, setting a pace. My thumb went to her clit and started to brush close but not quite there. She was moving her hips faster and faster, starting to get really close, so I stopped and moved my fingers out. She screamed and I kneeled down and got my mouth on her and her hand went to my hair.

_-GOD!-_

I bit her clit and I felt the flood on my mouth, I kept going, kept moving my tongue in and out of her, my beer brushing her thighs and her clit, the friction was magnificent for her, I could see that.

 _-Make me cum-_ She pleaded and I slap her ass hard, she stopped moving and opened her mouth to say something so I did it again, this time moving my tongue on her clit, the second time she moaned.

I move my mouth off her – _Don’t tell me what to do… I’ll let you cum when I want to. Don’t you cum if I don’t let you_ \- and pulled my mouth to her again, my fingers joined the fun. I was moving faster and faster, her knees were trembling and she was saying things that made no sense, I loved it. I slapped her ass a couple of times more and I could tell that she was holding her orgasm back, she was actually obeying what I said, that was surreal, I’ve said that before but no woman actually tried, Gwen did and it made me want to howl at the moon while I fuck her to oblivion. I saw tears coming down her cheeks and her body started to tremble. Holding back an orgasm only made it harder, longer and much more satisfying. – _Cum, baby doll-_ I whispered and I thought she wouldn’t hear me but her loud scream and the way she arched told me otherwise, I kept moving my tongue around her clit and my fingers kept moving in and out of her.

When she finished, it took her some time, I moved up, crushed her to the door and went in with my dick, without removing my boxers completely, her walls were still contracting and I could cum immediately, she wouldn’t care much, she was still on cloud 9 but I wanted to make it last. I pulled in and out and rubbed her clit.

_-Yes! Again…-_

_-What did I tell you?-_ I said in a harsh tone and pumped hard on her as I moved my hand to the front slapped her mound this time, on top of her clit.

_-God! I won’t talk… just …-_

_-I want you talking; I want you to tell me how good it is-_

_-It’s really good, don’t stop. It’s too good!-_

I kept moving in and out and she kept talking dirty, I needed her to speak so I was distracted at the unbelievable feeling of her holding my cock like a glove, I almost couldn’t move. She started to tremble again and to speak louder but gasping for air, I pushed her to the door even more but I stopped rubbing her clit.

_-I want you to come only with this…-_

_-Easy, I’m so close-_

_-Don’t cum yet…-_

_-Please, Blake... I need it-_

_-No more than I need to watch you cum, it feels like my reason to live-_

She trembled, differently as my words came through her brain and made sense, she moved back and grabbed my arms. I started to move harder and harder, both standing up, who knew that height difference could be so good. Again, tears, gasps and trembles crashed her body.

- _Cum_ \- I said and she did, a silent scream and a trembled as I felt my cock stopped and a rush coming down of her, I didn’t move but I came inside of her. In the moment, I couldn’t think about anything else but the blinding pleasure that crashed my body. Not the fact that we didn’t use a condom or the fact that we weren’t supposed to do this. I just felt content and happy and … in peace.

I felt happy and content, completely when I woke up after noon that day. Drunk Gwen was fun, cute, hot and even hornier that normal. After a good round of sex against the door, I was tired, it was almost five am and I’ve been awake since six, but Gwen wasn’t having any of it, she wanted more. She dragged me to the bedroom where she pushed me to the bed so I was laying back. Her whole body was still flushed and a hot smile took her mouth.

- _Give me time…_ \- I started to say but again, she was not having it. She kneeled down on the bed and took me in her mouth, I was still a little sensible for the orgasm so actually hurt a little when she took me in her mouth but the pleasure came quickly and the combination with the pain was excruciatingly amazing. Her mouth was warm and her tongue was curious, I pulled her hair a little, I knew she liked it but she stopped.

 _-Hands down, this is my show-_ I moved and grabbed the sheets. She started again, this time, her tongue went from my tip to my balls and it was impossible to not take a deep breathe when I could feel the need clashing in me.

 _-God baby, you are good, really good_ \- I gasp for air when her teeth grazed me. I was hard again, easy as that, I was hard as a rock. – _Fuck! I have to hold back, baby… I … Fuck_!- she sucked deep and I felt her throat closing over me, I was cumming. – _Baby, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop!-_

_-Maybe I want you to cum…-_

_-I prefer cumming in you… Fuck!-_

She moved to straddle me; it was her show I got that so I didn’t move to touch her or anything. She moved up to me, her hands pressing on my chest, she was sliding on my dick over and over again until she inserted my dick in her and the air left my lungs, I couldn’t breathe I couldn’t move, I only could moan, snap my head back and say – _That’s it baby doll-_ and a bunch of incomprehensive words. She started to move faster and faster, really hard. – _Easy baby, I don’t want you to hurt yourself_ \- Or me to cum too soon, words unspoken.

_-I need this, I need this…-_

_-You can have it, anything you want and just slows down, a little…Fuck Gwen_ \- I put my hands on her waist when she lost her pace. I started to move her up and down, slower and she clutched my shoulder tight, her nails clawing me, my only anchor to this world. I started to rub her clit in a slow pace with my thumb, I wanted her orgasm to build and then explode in such powerful way she would never forget it.

- _Yes_ \- she sat straight on me, I flexed my legs and her back rested on them as I kept moving her. Her breast was moving and her mouth was slightly open, I think she remembered this was “her show” because she put her hands on my knees and started to move by herself, without letting me move her so I started to move my hips.

We moved for a little while, I was holding my orgasm again, I wanted her to feel it deep but I wanted her to come two times, again. I felt that approached and I moved quicker and harder. – _Blake, oh God! Harder… I’m almost_ …- she started but stopped when I moved harder and she froze, snapping her head back and grinding herself against me. I snapped back and took a deep breathe holding my orgasm.

I waited about 20 seconds and I got out of her, flipped her with her chest to the bed and held her hips to me, I slip in her again, slow oh so slow she moaned at the friction. She got on her knees and put a hand on the headboard and the other one fisting the sheets as I started to move fast and quick, she was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm so bringing her back wasn’t gonna last long, and good, because nor was I.

 _-Jesus, Blake!-_ I put my fists on the bed and my mouth on her ear, and I bit it softly.- _Yes!_ _God!-_ I moved my mouth all over her back and bit her on the shoulder not hard, but enough for her to feel it and like it. _– I need more, I’m almost…-_

 _-Is it still your show? Or can I perform now?-_ I asked with gravel in my voice.

_-Yours, all you want, just…help me-_

I got straight and snapped my hips faster and harder to her, I felt our skin slapping each other and I moved one hand to her hair, pulling it slightly and I pressed a loud smack on her right cheek of her ass, the red mark was there quick and a loud moan told me she liked it. – _Yes! Again… so good_!- I did it again in the other cheek and I felt her walls choke my dick.

 _-Cum, baby… Cum!-_ And she did and so did I.

So I woke up, tired, happy and relax as ever, I had nothing to do today, only Maroon 5’s party but that was at night. I remembered that Gwen got up not long after we fell to sleep and left to her house, her boys were waiting for her, she left around 9 and it was 12:30 already. I moved to call her.

- _You awake?-_

_-Barely…-_

_-Busy right now?-_

_-My dad is picking up the kids in a couple of minutes…-_ she stopped as a yawn took over her-

- _Want to come over and sleep some much more?-_

 _-Yes! I’ll tell my dad to drop me off there! I have to make a bag with my clothes_ -

- _I’ll be waiting for you…-_

When the call was over, I fell back to the bed again and closed my eyes for a second, and opened them up when my doorbell rang. I went downstairs and it was Gwen.

_-That was quick!-_

_-Quick? You called me an hour ago-_ She said and gave me kiss, quick one.

_-What time is it?-_

_-Almost 2-_

_-I should eat something…-_

_-Me too, common_ \- She dragged me to the kitchen and we made a couple of sandwiches me ate.

After that, I put the alarm clock and got her close to me as we fall asleep again. We woke up at six, the sun was starting to set and we started to get ready. I put the rocker look and put on the wig when dressed up as a sexy ballerina and I loved it.

We got to the party when it was raging on, no paparazzi so it was actually really fun, we danced, we hugged, we kissed, we took photos it was more fun than last night but we didn’t drink as much as we did last night. We hang until around 3 and left, went to bed, just cuddling, this time, no hardcore sex.

I woke up first, I had a very beautiful Gwen, we went to her house because first, it was closer and second, her boys were there with the nanny. I took my phone without waking her up and it was blowing up, my twitter, my messages, I didn’t get it until I got on twitter and a few photos of me and Gwen at Adam’s party last night came up, it was just us, nothing sexy, well my arms around her, but at least no kissing or something else.

She woke up and I told her about the pictures, we weren’t upset about it, it was about the no controlling when to come clean. I told her about the CMA two night ago, she was excited for me, and she wanted to go but to the after party, we weren’t going to make our first public appearance in a Country Award Show after the showdown with Miranda and even less because we were both nominated and Gwen shouldn't endure sitting in a chair for a long time while everyone was looking at her, not everyone with friendly eyes, so she was going to go to the after party and that was going to be the first time my “country friends” meet her.

 We ignored it all, we kept on living like we were and the day approached, the CMA were tonight and our publicists insisted on making it public before she went, especially after the pictures on Halloween, so we were. Both reps made the statement and right now I was on my way to the party, this was just the beginning.


End file.
